Akihito
by zephy18
Summary: Le clan de Byakuya décide qu'il est temps qu'il se remarie tandis que Nanao s'inquiète pour une modification de son monde intérieur. Nanao X Shunsui. Nanao X Byakuya.
1. Chapter 1

Akihito

Résumé: Le clan de Byakuya décide qu'il est temps qu'il se remarie tandis que Nanao s'inquiète pour une modification de son monde intérieur. Nanao X Shunsui. Nanao X Byakuya.

Petite note de l'auteur: Les personnages de Bleach ne m'appartiennent pas et c'est probablement mieux ainsi.

Partie 1

C'était la pleine lune cette nuit et la douce clarté qui aurait dû émaner de l'astre céleste pour apporter un peu de lumière aux habitants de la Soul Society ne parvenait pas à traverser la masse compacte de nuages qui encombrait le ciel. La seule lumière naturelle était celle produite par les nombreux éclairs qui semblaient déchirer le ciel de part en part. La tempête était en train de se déchaîner. La pluie qui tombait en trombes faisait comme un rideau et la visibilité en était encore réduite. On ne voyait pas à cinq mètres.

Nanao courait aussi vite que ses petites jambes le lui permettaient dans ce déchaînement des éléments. Les orages lui faisaient peur – les éclairs la faisaient sursauter et le tonnerre augmentaient systématiquement son rythme cardiaque – mais elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de s'arrêter pour se mettre à l'abris. Le monstre qui la poursuivait était beaucoup plus effrayant que la colère de la nature. Elle ne savait pas où sa fuite la menait. Elle avait déjà quitté la ville et elle était en train de s'enfoncer dans la campagne. Elle courait depuis trop longtemps et elle était épuisée mais elle ne devait pas s'arrêter. Elle savait que si elle cédait à la fatigue, il la rattraperait et ce qu'il lui avait fait subir jusqu'à présent n'était rien par rapport à ce qu'il lui ferait alors. Pour elle, s'arrêter signifiait mourir, aussi continuait-elle. L'avantage dans son état de fatigue c'était qu'elle ne ressentait plus que la brûlure de ses poumons. Elle ne percevait plus toutes les meurtrissures de son corps, même la peur commençait à se dissiper.

Elle tomba pour la nième fois au sol et, cette fois, au lieu de se relever immédiatement pour reprendre sa course elle resta allongée dans la boue et se demanda s'il n'était finalement pas plus facile de se laisser mourir ici. L'idée de la mort était beaucoup moins effrayante maintenant qu'elle n'arrivait presque plus à bouger. Pour tout dire, elle avait quelque chose de réconfortante. Même le tonnerre semblait moins inquiétant.

Elle était tombée sur le ventre dans une flaque boueuse et même si elle ne se sentait pas le courage de bouger, il fallait qu'elle passe sur le dos parce qu'elle était en train d'aspirer de l'eau. Elle était presque résolue à mourir ici mais elle n'avait pas envie de se noyer. Elle changea de position juste au moment où un éclair vrilla le ciel et son cœur manqua un battement. Il était là, juste au dessus d'elle. Ses yeux brillaient dans la lumière des éclairs et elle voyait distinctement des cornes sur sa tête. Il l'avait rattrapée!

OoOoOoOoOo

Nanao se redressa brusquement dans son lit. Elle était en sueur et son cœur battait la chamade. Elle inspecta rapidement sa chambre et commença à se calmer quand elle se rendit compte où elle se trouvait. Elle avait encore fait un de ses cauchemars! Ca faisait longtemps que ça ne lui était pas arrivé. Son enfance en avait été peuplée et plus elle avait grandi, plus ils s'étaient espacés pour presque disparaître.

Elle se leva. Il était encore tôt, 4 heures du matin, mais elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait pas se rendormir. Les cauchemars qu'elle faisait étaient toujours peuplés de souvenir de son enfance dans le Rukongai et si elle se recouchait maintenant, elle ne pourrait pas s'empêcher de penser à ce qu'avait été sa vie là-bas. Et elle ne voulait surtout pas y songer.

Il fallait qu'elle occupe son esprit à autre chose. Elle avait plusieurs options: lire, aller s'entraîner, commencer sa journée de travail plus tôt pour avoir une chance de profiter de l'après midi pour aller à la bibliothèque du Seireitei. L'idée lui plaisait. Il y avait trop longtemps qu'elle n'était pas aller flâner entre les rayons de livres. Ils avaient peut être des nouveautés? Ou alors elle pourrait rechercher quelques livres qu'elle avait particulièrement appréciés et qu'elle relirait avec plaisir. Mieux encore, elle pourrait essayer d'avancer un peu ses recherches.

Son choix était fait. Elle se dirigeait vers la salle de bain pour se doucher quand un grondement de tonnerre la fit sursauter. Elle sourit de sa réaction. Seuls les enfants ont peur de l'orage! Mais ça pouvait expliquer son rêve. Le bruit du tonnerre l'avait inconsciemment ramenée à ces temps anciens où toutes les mauvaises choses de sa vie lui étaient arrivées alors que l'orage faisait rage. A commencer par sa venue à la Soul Society et à son placement chez une famille de gens pauvres dans le 72ème district du Rukongai.

Nanao s'était éloignée de la salle de bain pour s'approcher de la fenêtre du salon. L'orage semblait être en train de se calmer mais la pluie tombait toujours abondamment. Elle adorait ce spectacle. Le ciel marbré par les éclairs, le grondement du tonnerre qui lui faisait vibrer la cage thoracique et qui, encore aujourd'hui, faisait s'accélérer son pouls. Elle aimait tout, l'odeur d'ozone qui accompagnait le déferlement des éléments, l'odeur du sol mouillé. Elle aimait même la pluie. Comment avait-elle pu être effrayée par ce phénomène étant enfant?

Elle ne s'était rendue compte qu'elle avait ouvert la porte fenêtre du salon et qu'elle avait sauté dans la cours que lorsqu'elle sentit la pluie sur le haut de son crâne. Elle ferma les yeux et leva la tête pour laisser l'eau lui dégouliner le long du visage et entrer dans le haut de son kimono de nuit. Elle allait être rapidement trempée mais elle n'en avait cure. Elle se laissait aller au bonheur enfantin de gambader sous la pluie. Il y aurait eu une flaque dans le jardin qu'elle aurait sauté dedans à pieds joints. Il y a des choses qu'on peut se permettre quand tout le monde dort et qu'il n'y a pas de témoins!

"Ma Nanao-chan va attraper un rhume à rester comme ça sous la pluie!"

Elle avait bien senti la venue de son capitaine mais elle espérait que la pluie le dissuaderait de l'approcher. Après plus de 100 ans passés à ses côtés elle devrait maintenant savoir que rien n'empêchait Shunsui Kyôraku de faire ce qu'il voulait.

"Je ne suis la Nanao-chan de personne!"

La pluie sur son visage cessa soudainement et elle ouvrit les yeux pour en connaître la cause. Au dessus de sa tête se trouvait le chapeau de paille du capitaine Kyôraku. Il le tenait au dessus d'elle pour la protéger de l'averse. A quoi bon? Elle était déjà mouillée! Elle savait que de lui en faire la remarque ne servirait à rien et que le côté chevaleresque de son capitaine faisait qu'il refuserait de la laisser sous la pluie et que sous peu ils allaient tous les deux être trempés jusqu'aux os. Elle se dirigea donc à contre cœur vers la terrasse couverte.

Une fois tous les deux à l'abris, elle prit soin de l'observer: il portait son inséparable haori rose mais en dessous il n'avait pas son uniforme. De plus ses cheveux étaient défaits. Il ne revenait donc pas d'une soirée trop arrosée. Il arrivait directement de chez lui d'où elle avait dû le tirer des bras de morphée. Elle ne savait pas comment il faisait pour savoir mais à chaque fois qu'elle faisait un cauchemar, il était là. Elle eut un léger sourire à cette pensée.

"Qu'est ce que vous faites là capitaine?"

Elle connaissait la réponse à cette question avant même de la poser mais c'était en quelque sorte un rituel.

"L'orage m'a réveillé et comme je n'étais pas tranquille chez moi, je suis sorti voir si je ne trouvais personne pour me tenir compagnie."

"Vous voulez que je vous fasse une tasse de thé?"

Elle ne cherchait pas vraiment de la compagnie mais comme il était venu pour elle, elle ne pouvait décemment par le renvoyer chez lui comme ça. Surtout que maintenant ses vêtements étaient humides.

OoOoOoOoOo

Il avait accroché son haori mouillé sur le portemanteau de l'entrée et s'était ensuite installé dans le fauteuil du salon. Il aimait beaucoup l'appartement de Nanao. Il était plus petit que le sien – être capitaine avait ses avantages – mais il aimait beaucoup ce que Nanao avait fait de son espace. Les couleurs qu'elle avait choisies pour la pièce principale étaient chaudes et accueillantes. Le mobilier n'était pas très luxueux mais simple et pratique, comme la propriétaire des lieux. La terrasse couverte empêchait le soleil de rentrer à flot dans le salon mais tout était mis en œuvre pour que la lumière ne soit pas arrêtée. Ce qui l'avait surpris la première fois qu'il était entré chez elle, c'était que seule une étagère couverte de livres trahissait la passion qu'avait la jeune femme pour la lecture. Il lui en avait alors fait la remarque et elle avait expliqué que ses quartiers précédents étaient trop exigus pour en posséder plus que ce qu'elle en avait actuellement mais elle comptait installer une bibliothèque dans sa chambre. Elle lui avait fait cette remarque 80 ans auparavant et il aurait adoré voir le nombre de bouquins qu'elle avait réussit à entreposer depuis. Mais pour ça il avait besoin d'entrer dans sa chambre et ça n'était pas faute d'essayer!

Nanao était allée passer un vêtement sec et était maintenant en train de préparer le thé dans la cuisine ce qui le ramena à la raison de sa présence. Ca faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas eu de cauchemars aussi avait-il été moins rapide qu'autrefois quand il avait senti le changement dans la pression spirituelle de la jeune femme. C'était un changement infime, personne d'autre que lui ne devait s'en apercevoir, mais comme il avait toujours été très attentif à elle, cette variation était aussi flagrante que le nez au milieu de la figure. Et il accourait à chaque fois, comme un chien accoure au sifflement de son maître.

OoOoOoOoOo

Il avait appris pour ses cauchemars par hasard quand elle était enfant. Un soir d'orage qu'il rentrait tard d'une de ses soirées, il était passé à côté du bâtiment abritant les dortoirs des membres de la division qui n'avaient pas d'autre habitation ou qui étaient de permanence. Il y avait de la lumière dans la chambrée des femmes et, soucieux comme il l'était du bien être de son personnel féminin, il avait été voir qui ne dormait pas à cette heure. Il se dirigeait vers la chambre sans allumer le couloir et en passant devant un local à entretien il fut surpris de voir de la lumière vaciller dans l'interstice entre la porte et le sol. Oubliant le but de sa présence, il préféra enquêter sur ce mystère. Qui dont allait-il prendre la main dans le sac – ou plutôt le pantalon sur les mollets – dans ce local?

Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise quand, au lieu de trouver un couple en plein ébat, il découvrit une fillette assise sur le sol, un livre ouvert sur les genoux avec une simple bougie pour tout éclairage. Il la reconnu immédiatement comme la petite protégée de Lisa Yadômaru. Quand il avait ouvert la porte, il lui avait fait peur, pour preuves en étaient le cri étouffé qu'elle avait émis, le bond qu'elle avait fait et qui l'avait remise sur ses pieds et la boule de kido qui brillait de façon menaçante dans sa petite paume. Dès qu'elle le reconnu la lueur disparut de sa main et elle regarda le sol avant de se répandre en excuses. Lui avait été parfaitement amusé et quelque peu étonné par sa façon de réagir. Elle avait tout l'air d'une gosse mais elle avait produit un sort de kido parfait, plutôt puissant et le tout sans la moindre incantation. Il ignorait que sa division comptait parmi ses membres un tel shinigami!

"Qu'est ce que tu fais ici?"

Il n'avait trouvé que ça pour interrompre le flot d'excuses qui sortaient de la bouche de la fillette. Cette dernière chercha ses mots avant de répondre:

"Je n'ai pas sommeil et si j'allume une bougie dans le dortoir pour lire, ça réveille les autres alors…"

Elle ne finit pas sa phrase car elle fut coupée par un énorme grondement de tonnerre. Elle sursauta vivement et à la façon dont ses pupilles se dilatèrent et à sa respiration qui s'accéléra Shunsui comprit qu'elle avait peur de l'orage. Il s'assit alors à ses côtés. Elle le regarda un instant comme si elle se demandait s'il avait toute sa tête – un capitaine de division n'avait pas à s'asseoir sur le sol d'un placard infecté de toiles d'araignées – avant de se relaxer un peu. Après tout, il était capitaine et il faisait ce qu'il voulait.

"Tu sais Nanao-chan, je vais t'avouer un secret que tu ne devras jamais répéter. Je peux compter sur toi?"

Elle se contenta de le regarder gravement et de hocher la tête. Elle mourait plutôt que de trahir la confiance de son capitaine. Shunsui sourit devant l'air solennel qu'elle afficha. Il voyait maintenant la ressemblance qu'elle avait avec son vice capitaine disparu et il ne savait pas si ça lui déchirait ou lui réchauffait le cœur.

"Moi, si je suis ici, c'est parce que j'espérais rencontrer quelqu'un qui ne dort pas pour me tenir compagnie. L'orage m'a réveillé et j'avoue que je ne suis pas tranquille avec tout ce bruit et tous ces éclairs."

Elle réfléchit un instant avant de formuler prudemment à haute voix ce qu'elle pensait avoir compris:

"Vous voulez dire que vous avez peur de l'orage?"

Il y avait de l'incrédulité dans sa voix. Il ne savait pas si c'était parce qu'elle avait du mal à croire ce qu'elle avait osé dire ou si c'était parce qu'elle ne le croyait pas.

"Peur? Non, un adulte n'a pas peur de ce genre de chose!" Il faisait exprès d'en rajouter un peu trop en disant cela, comme pour démentir ses propos. "Disons juste que je ne suis pas très rassuré…et si quelqu'un, toi par exemple, acceptait de rester avec moi le temps que l'orage se calme, je n'y verrai aucun inconvénient." Il avait tapé le sol à côté de lui à plusieurs reprises comme pour l'inviter à venir s'asseoir.

Elle avait accepté l'invitation sans plus se faire prier. Elle s'était rapidement relaxée à ses côtés mais à chaque fois que le tonnerre se faisait entendre elle se raidissait. Il avait alors posé son bras par-dessus son épaule et la serrait un peu contre lui. Il avait été ravi du résultat quand elle sursauta à peine au grondement suivant. Ils avaient alors commencé à parler. Quand il lui avait demandé pourquoi elle venait s'enfermer ici plutôt que de se rendre dans une salle commune, elle lui avait expliqué que c'était ce qu'elle faisait avant mais quand les gardes patrouillaient, ils lui ordonnait systématiquement d'aller se recoucher parce qu'une enfant de son âge n'avait rien à faire debout à de telles heures. Elle avait été particulièrement vexée en lui expliquant ce passage. Elle était une shinigami et quand elle était de garde, elle veillait aussi toute la nuit. Elle n'était plus une gosse!

Dans la conversation elle lui avait innocemment demandé ce qui l'effrayait dans l'orage. Il n'avait pas trop su quoi lui répondre. Il savait qu'il ne devait pas répondre à côté s'il voulait qu'elle lui parle. Il fallait que la raison qu'il lui donne soit aussi près que possible de la véritable cause de leur présence à tous les deux dans ce placard à balais. Il avait pensé ne pas répondre quand il avait pris d'une idée soudaine:

"C'est un peu gênant…Je ne sais pas comment l'expliquer. C'est un peu comme si…" Il fit mine de chercher ses mots en espérant qu'elle vienne à son secours. "Oui, un peu comme si…"

Il ne dit plus rien pendant quelques secondes. Beaucoup de gens se sentent dans l'obligation de meubler les silences et comme elle semblait avoir besoin de parler, il espérait qu'elle verrait là une opportunité de lâcher ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur.

"C'est un peu comme si l'orage vous obligeait à faire des rêves?" Hasarda-t-elle.

Elle le regardait avec de grands yeux violets suppliants. Il était content de lui mais n'en laissa rien paraître. Il se contenta de hocher la tête.

"Des rêves pleins de choses dont vous ne voulez plus vous souvenir?"

Il ne put retenir l'expression de surprise qui s'afficha sur son visage. Quel âge avait cette fillette pour qu'elle ait déjà connu des choses tellement horribles qu'elles venaient la hanter dans ses cauchemars?

"Oui, Nanao-chan. C'est exactement ça. Est-ce que ça t'arrive à toi aussi?" Devant le hochement de tête timide de la fillette il reprit. "Tu veux m'en parler?"

Le mouvement de tête pour signifier son refus était beaucoup plus franc. Elle attrapa son livre pour changer de sujet:

"Vous voulez lire un peu avec moi?"

OoOoOoOoOo

Depuis cette époque, ils s'étaient souvent retrouvés pour bavarder ou lire les nuits d'orage, d'abord dans le placard à balais puis, après d'âpres négociations de la part de Shunsui et de nombreux refus de la part de Nanao, dans le bureau du capitaine. Kyôraku avait pris l'habitude de surveiller la pression spirituelle de la plus jeune recrue de la 8ème division chaque fois qu'il entendait gronder le tonnerre et il le faisait maintenant de façon inconsciente, pour preuve sa présence dans le salon de la jeune femme. Il savait qu'il y avait eu de l'orage non pas parce qu'il l'avait entendu mais parce que la pression spirituelle de Nanao l'avait réveillé. Si Ukitake venait à l'apprendre, il allait encore bien rire à ses dépends, tout comme la fois où Shunsui avait quitté de façon anticipée une soirée parce qu'il y avait de l'orage et qu'une petite fille allait _peut être_ avoir besoin de compagnie.

Il était encore plongé dans ses souvenirs quand la petite fille en question, aujourd'hui devenue une belle jeune femme, posa deux tasses de thé sur la table. Elle prit place face à lui et comme il semblait être ailleurs elle laissa aussi gambader ses pensées.

Elle était perdu dans la contemplation d'une petite feuille de thé qui flottait à la surface de sa tasse quand son compagnon prit brusquement la parole en la faisait sursauter:

"Il y avait longtemps que je n'avais pas été réveillé par l'orage."

Il la regardait droit dans les yeux et elle comprit la question silencieuse qu'il lui posait. Il aurait aimé qu'elle lui parle de ses cauchemars mais comme elle de disait rien, il n'insista pas. Il avait lui aussi des démons qu'il préférait taire. Il était bien placé pour la comprendre.

OoOoOoOoOo

La matinée s'était déroulée mieux que ce qui avait été prévu. Quand son capitaine lui avait proposé d'aller la border une fois leurs tasses de thé terminées, elle l'avait poliment remercié – sans le frapper! – et l'avait invité à l'accompagner au bureau à la place. Il avait bien entendu refusé en lui expliquant de façon théâtrale que s'il n'avait pas son quota de sommeil son teint se ternirait. Il lui avait cependant promis de passer en début d'après midi pour signer tous les papiers qu'il avait à signer quand elle lui avait expliqué qu'elle voulait prendre sa fin de journée. Et il avait tenu parole. Il était même venu au bureau un peu avant le déjeuné et elle avait pu prendre tout son après midi.

Et elle était maintenant dans son coin préféré de la bibliothèque du Seireitei en train de potasser un livre traitant des mondes intérieurs. Elle se demandait comment un type pouvait écrire 500 pages sur un thème sans rien avoir d'intéressant à dire sur le sujet quand un raclement de gorge attira son attention. Elle leva la tête en direction de ce bruit malvenu.

Face à elle se trouvait un vieil homme. Ses cheveux mi-longs ainsi que sa moustache parfaitement taillée étaient gris. Même s'il se trouvait dans un lieu réservé aux membres du Gotei 13 il ne portait pas l'habit réglementaire des shinigamis mais des vêtements civils qui laissaient voir l'aisance financière que devait posséder leur porteur. L'homme était familier à Nanao et il lui fallut quelques secondes avant de le reconnaître vraiment. Elle se leva prestement en faisant tomber la chaise sur laquelle elle était assise avant de se courber légèrement devant le nouveau venu:

"Capitaine Kuchiki."

"Allons vice capitaine Ise, ne m'appelez pas comme ça, je ne suis plus capitaine depuis quelques décennies déjà!"

"Excusez moi monsieur, mais les habitudes ont la vie dure." Il la regardait en souriant et ne semblait pas vouloir lui expliquer la raison de sa présence. "Est-ce que je peux vous être utile monsieur?"

"Je l'espère. Je suis à la recherche d'un livre et même avec les références je n'arrive pas à mettre la main dessus. Il y a tellement de temps que je ne suis pas venu dans ce lieu que je ne m'y retrouve plus. Est-ce que vous auriez cinq minutes de votre temps à me consacrer?"

Il ne leur fallut pas plus de temps pour trouver le livre en question et Nanao regagna le coin tranquille qu'elle avait accaparé. En regagnant sa place elle se demanda si l'ancien capitaine de la 6ème division souffrait de démence et si c'était la raison pour laquelle il avait prit sa retraite parce qu'elle ne voyait pas d'autre raison pour expliquer qu'il n'ait pas trouvé ce qu'il cherchait sans aide.

Elle venait de finir de feuilleter son livre sur les mondes intérieurs et pensa qu'elle devrait peut être envoyer un Hollow pour dévorer l'écrivain responsable de ces centaines de pages vident de sens et de contenu quand elle fut à nouveau interrompue par Ginrei Kuchiki:

"Vice capitaine Ise, j'ai terminé ce pour quoi j'étais venu et je vais prendre congé mais auparavant est ce que vous me permettriez de vous offrir un thé pour vous remercier du temps que vous m'avez accordé?"

Nanao ne pouvait pas refuser son invitation. Elle était dans l'armée depuis assez longtemps pour reconnaître un ordre. Et puis, il était vrai qu'une pause serait la bienvenue.

OoOoOoOoOo

A suivre…

OoOoOoOoOo

Que toute personne qui a lu ce début de fic jusqu'ici et qui s'en sent le courage n'hésite pas à me laisser son avis, bon ou mauvais (même si j'ai une nette préférence pour le 1er cas…..)

Z.


	2. Chapter 2

Partie 2

"Alors, ça avance? Tu as trouvé quelque chose de nouveau?"

Nanao ouvrit les yeux pour regarder le petit garçon de huit ans qui venait de lui adresser la parole. Il s'appelait Akiko. Il ne répondait pas à ce prénom parce même si la signification en était une jolie – enfant de l'automne – ça n'en était pas moins un prénom féminin. Il ne répondait qu'au diminutif d'Aki – ce qui signifiait automne – qui avait au moins le mérite d'être mixte. Aujourd'hui le garçonnet portait la tenue de protection complète pour s'entraîner au maniement du sabre. Nanao aimait bien quand il s'habillait ainsi. Il avait tout du petit samouraï en herbe qu'il était avec son semblant d'armure matelassée, son crâne rasé et ses cheveux attachés en chignon à l'arrière de la tête.

"Ne dis pas de sottises, tu sais parfaitement bien que je ne sais rien de plus que la dernière fois que je suis venue ici."

"Oui, et ça fait déjà quelques temps."

Le reproche n'était pas passé inaperçu mais elle préféra ne pas relever. Elle n'était pas d'humeur à se disputer avec un petit garçon. Si elle ne venait pas souvent, c'est qu'elle avait d'autres choses plus importantes à faire! Mais ça, il ne voulait jamais le comprendre. Quoi de plus important que la petite personne de monsieur?

Elle laissa vagabonder son regard tout autour d'elle. Elle devait reconnaître qu'il y avait bien trop longtemps qu'elle n'était pas venue dans son monde intérieur et que ce lieu lui avait manqué. Elle se trouvait dans l'enceinte d'une grande demeure japonaise traditionnelle. Elle se tenait dans un carré d'herbe entre deux bâtiments. Derrière elle s'étendait un grand jardin clos par des haies et qui contenait en son centre une mare pleine de carpes koï. Elle aimait ce jardin; mais pas autant que ce qui se trouvait face à elle. A un peu plus de 100 mètres il y avait un terrain de terre battue. Il était plein de gamins de tous âges qui s'entraînaient à l'art du sabre. Certains se donnaient des coups d'épées en bois mais d'autres brandissaient de véritables katanas. Elle ne pouvait voir les enfants que de l'endroit où elle se trouvait. Si elle mettait un pied hors du carré de verdure où elle était, ils disparaissaient, tout simplement. Ce qui était normal tout bien considéré. La seule compagnie possible dans un monde intérieur est celle de l'esprit du zanpakutô. Les autres enfants n'existaient pas ou, tout du moins, ils n'étaient qu'un lointain souvenir d'une vie antérieure.

Elle les regarda se défouler un moment avant de reporter son attention vers le véritable habitant des lieux, Akiko. Il s'était assis en tailleur à ses pieds et était en train de bouder parce qu'elle l'avait ignoré trop longtemps. Elle remarqua qu'il ne portait plus la tenue de protection mais qu'il était maintenant vêtu d'un simple kimono noir. Depuis qu'elle était enfant, elle feuilletait tous les livres qui lui tombaient sous la main et elle avait emmagasiné quelques connaissances. Il y avait donc longtemps qu'elle savait qu'elle avait hérité d'un zanpakutô bien singulier. L'esprit qui l'habitait pouvait changer de forme. Elle n'avait jamais rien lu ni même entendu dire qui laissait entendre que c'était possible. Il fallait croire que Akiko ignorait ce fait ou qu'il s'en moquait! Dans son monde intérieur il ne changeait pas de forme, seulement de vêtements. Ce qui revenait tout de même à un changement. Quand elle était parvenue à le faire se matérialiser il avait gardé sa forme de garçonnet mais il avait perdu toutes ses couleurs. Il était entièrement argenté – très joli, mais légèrement déroutant. Elle avait été encore plus surprise quand le capitaine Kyôraku avait fait la connaissance de la matérialisation d'Akiko. Ce dernier s'était transformé en une sphère argentée et avait catégoriquement refusé de prendre une autre forme. Le petit garçon lui avait avoué plus tard qu'il avait été intimidé par le capitaine et qu'il s'était caché comme il avait pu. Nanao n'avait jamais su s'il était caché dans la boule volante de 40cm de diamètre où s'il était devenu cette sphère mais depuis, à chaque fois qu'il rencontrait Kyôraku, il prenait cet aspect.

Comme il faisait mine de vouloir l'ignorer encore un moment elle leva les yeux vers le soleil. Il ne pleuvait ici que lorsque la mort touchait l'un de ses proches. Quand Lisa Yadômaru avait disparu Nanao n'était pas encore parvenue au shikai et de ce fait n'était pas encore parvenue à entrer dans son monde intérieur mais elle était sûre qu'une tempête avait dû s'y déchaîner. Elle chassa cette idée et se concentra sur l'astre lumineux ou, plus exactement, sur ce qui se trouvait devant: une énorme masse ronde qui flottait dans le ciel et qui se cachait dans la lumière du soleil.

Elle l'avait découverte un jour par hasard, il y avait environ cinq ans. Quand elle avait questionné Akiko, il lui avait appris que la boule était là depuis un long moment. Il avait senti sa présence bien des années avant d'être capable de la voir. Comme il ignorait lui-même ce que c'était, ils en avaient conclu que, peut être, c'était une évolution naturelle du monde intérieur de la jeune femme. Après tout, les choses évoluaient ici aussi, au même rythme que les changements qui intervenaient dans la vie de la shinigami. Mais comme Nanao n'aimait pas ne pas connaître toutes les réponses, elle avait tout de même entrepris des recherches sur les mondes intérieurs.

Ca n'était peut être rien mais la sphère l'inquiétait. Quand elle avait commencé ses recherches, l'anomalie – c'était le nom qu'Akiko lui avait donné – n'était qu'une masse sombre devant le soleil. Elle projetait maintenant une ombre – ce qu'elle ne faisait pas lorsqu'elle avait été découverte – elle semblait aussi avoir augmenté de diamètre et elle était de plus en plus distincte. Plus Nanao la regardait, plus il lui semblait qu'elle était comme ceinte par deux anneaux. Ces anneaux lui paraissaient étranges:

"Je ne sais pas si nous ne faisons pas fausse route."

"Comment ça?" Akiko arrêta aussitôt de faire la mauvaise tête.

"Je pense de plus en plus que ça n'a rien à voir avec mon monde intérieur. Je crois que c'est carrément autre chose."

"Et tu penses à quoi?"

"A un scellé."

"Un scellé? Mais comment il serait arrivé là?" Ca c'était une bonne question et elle se l'était déjà posée un nombre incalculable de fois mais l'idée lui paraissait de plus en plus plausible. "Et surtout, il serait là pour quelle raison?" Là encore, elle n'avait pas de réponses.

"Je peux faire fausse route et je ne vais écarter aucune piste. Lord Kuchiki a promis de me prêter des livres sur les mondes intérieurs qu'on ne trouve pas au Seireitei. Mais si je ne trouve rien dans ses bouquins, je vais voir à creuser un peu dans une autre direction." Elle s'était déjà intéressée aux scellés quand la chambre des 46 avait condamné Aizen. Il y avait un nombre incroyable de livres à la bibliothèque à ce sujet.

"Lord Kuchiki? C'est vrai que maintenant tu traînes avec la noblesse! La vraie, pas du genre de celle de ton cher capitaine."

Elle se rappelait maintenant pourquoi elle trouvait toujours des choses à faire plutôt que de rendre visite à ce gamin. Il était irritant au plus haut point.

OoOoOoOoOo

Lorsque Ginrei Kuchiki l'avait invitée à prendre le thé la première fois, il l'avait emmenée dans un petit commerce du 1er district. Elle n'avait jamais mis les pieds dans cet endroit. C'était un peu plus à l'écart des lieux qu'elle fréquentait habituellement et elle devait reconnaître qu'elle n'avait pas été déçue du déplacement. Ils servaient un thé délicieux et leurs yokan (pâtisserie composée de pâte de haricot rouge gélifiée) étaient divins.

Nanao avait été très surprise par Ginrei Kuchiki. Elle avait toujours eu dans l'idée qu'il était distant, froid et surtout hautain avec les gens du Rukongai. Elle devait reconnaître que c'était exactement l'image que devaient avoir les gens d'elle, à part peut être le côté condescendent. Sans être particulièrement chaleureux, le vieil homme était aimable et il était extrêmement cultivé, ce qui rendait la conversation aisée et intéressante. Ils avaient parlé principalement littérature – ils s'étaient tout de même rencontrés dans une bibliothèque – et quand il lui avait demandé ce qu'elle lisait quand il l'avait interrompue, il avait été plus que ravi de partager sa connaissance sur les mondes intérieurs. Nanao avait été enchantée de pouvoir échanger sur le sujet avec un homme qui avait vécu plus de deux millénaires. Il n'avait pas pu lui apprendre grand-chose de plus qu'elle ne savait déjà mais deux heures s'étaient ainsi écoulées sans qu'ils en aient conscience.

Ginrei lui avait promis de regarder dans sa bibliothèque privée les livres rares qu'il possédait sur le sujet et l'avait invitée à venir le rejoindre pour un autre thé la semaine suivante. Elle avait accepté avec joie, d'abord parce qu'elle n'avait pas une vie sociable très chargée et ensuite parce qu'elle pourrait remanger de ces délicieuses petites pâtisseries.

La semaine suivante, quand Nanao arriva devant le commerce, Ginrei était déjà installé à une table et, comme promis, il avait apporté avec lui des livres.

Ils étaient en train de discuter quand l'ancien capitaine de la 6ème division se tut brusquement en regardant par-dessus l'épaule de la jeune femme avant de reprendre la parole:

"J'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas mais je me suis permis d'inviter quelqu'un à nous rejoindre pour le thé."

"Ne vous en faites pas messire, il n'y a aucun problème."

En disant cela elle se retourna pour voir qui Ginrei avait invité. L'idée ne l'enchantait guère mais que pouvait-elle y faire? Plusieurs personnes se trouvaient dans la rue derrière elle mais elle repéra immédiatement celui qui se dirigeait impassiblement dans leur direction. Elle se leva aussitôt pour le saluer en courbant les épaules devant lui.

"Capitaine Kuchiki."

Byakuya était surpris de la trouver là mais il n'en laissa rien paraître. Quand son grand père lui avait annoncé qu'il l'attendait pour le thé dans ce lieu, il était à mille lieux de se douter que le vieil homme serait accompagné du vice capitaine de la 8ème.

"Vice capitaine Ise, grand père."

"Byakuya, tu arrives juste à temps, nous allions justement commander une _seconde_ tasse de thé."

Byakuya était légèrement en retard – un petit problème à la division – et nota bien la manière dont son grand père lui en avait fait le reproche mais il espéra que Nanao ne l'avait pas remarqué. Il n'avait plus l'âge de se faire sermonner en public par son aîné. Il prit un siège puis fit signe à Nanao de se rasseoir. Le regard noir que lui lança son grand père ne lui échappa pas mais où était le problème? Son grade était supérieur à celui de la jeune femme, il devait s'asseoir le premier, c'était normal!

OoOoOoOoOo

Ils venaient de terminer leur seconde tasse de thé – la première pour Byakuya – quand Nanao dut les quitter. Elle remercia chaleureusement Ginrei pour son invitation avant de saluer respectueusement les capitaines – l'ancien et le nouveau – de la 6ème division. Elle avait déjà disparu de leurs vues quand le plus âgé des Kuchiki prit la parole:

"Elle fera une parfaite épouse."

A cette remarque le capitaine de la 6ème division resta impassible mais un léger haussement de sourcil traduisit sa surprise:

"Avez vous l'intention de vous remarier grand père?"

"Allons Byakuya, ne te fais pas plus bête que tu n'es. Tu sais très bien que je ne parle pas de moi."

Le plus jeune Kuchiki avait bien compris qu'il était question de lui et il était étonné de ne pas avoir eu cette conversation avec son aîné des années plus tôt. Depuis la mort d'Hisana personne dans son clan n'avait abordé le thème du remariage et, s'il en avait été reconnaissant, il n'en avait pas pour autant été surpris. Il avait tout de même été convié à des repas où le nombre de jeunes femmes célibataires était trop élevé pour n'être que simple coïncidence mais personne n'en avait parlé directement jusqu'à présent.

"Je suis en deuil, je ne peux pas encore penser à me remarier."

"Je comprends ce que tu ressens." Même si l'aïeul des Kuchiki avait épousé en son temps la femme que lui destinait son propre père, il avait tout de même développé de tendres sentiments à son égard et elle lui manquait toujours des décennies après son décès. "Je le respecte et si les circonstances avaient été différentes nous n'aurions même pas cette conversation."

C'était dans ces moments là qu'être chef de clan pesait à Byakuya. Il ne vivait pas que pour lui. Il avait aussi toute une famille à prendre en compte.

"J'aurais pu porter le deuil aussi longtemps que je l'avais voulu si Hisana m'avait donné un héritier avant de décéder." Devant le hochement de tête de son grand père il continua. "N'y a-t-il plus de jeunes filles nobles dans la Soul Society que vous portez votre dévolu sur les gens du Rukongai?"

Cette remarque fit sourire le vieil homme car il avait su que son petit fils s'en servirait comme ligne de défense. Il s'y était préparé:

"I foison des femmes qui répondraient bien mieux aux critères des membres de notre clan et qui seraient ravies de se marier avec toi."

"Mais?"

"Mais tu les as déjà toutes rencontrées et aucune n'a semblé éveiller le moindre intérêt chez toi."

Cette affirmation eut pour effet de vraiment surprendre Byakuya. Depuis quand est ce qu'on lui cherchait une femme qui l'intéressait vraiment? Il allait poser la question à son grand père quand ce dernier sembla lire ce qu'il avait à l'esprit:

"Nous ne pouvons pas vraiment te forcer à prendre femme car tu as déjà rempli cette obligation pour ta famille. Mais je sais que tu pourrais l'envisager si tu rencontrais quelqu'un qui te plairait vraiment."

Byakuya ne voyait pas ce qui pourrait lui plaire chez Nanao Ise mais il préféra ne pas poser la question. Il y avait bien d'autres objections à formuler dans ce choix avant de mettre en avant une totale incompatibilité humaine.

"Ce qui n'enlève pas le problème principal. Si vous avez fait en sorte de nous faire boire le thé ensemble aujourd'hui, c'est que votre choix s'est arrêté sur le vice capitaine Ise. Je n'ai pas besoin de vous rappeler qu'elle n'est pas noble et que j'ai promis de ne plus déshonorer ma famille."

Il allait continuer quand le sourire qui s'afficha sur le visage du vieil homme face à lui l'arrêta:

"Tu viens de le dire, elle est vice capitaine. Tu n'es pas sans savoir que les capitaines et vice capitaines du Gotei 13 ont un rang égal aux nobles. Personne dans le clan ne s'opposera à cette union, n'aies craintes. Et le fait qu'elle ait une pression spirituelle élevée joue encore en son avantage."

Les naissances étaient rares dans la Soul Society et il était démontré que seuls ceux qui ont de la pression spirituelle peuvent devenir parents. Et, donc, plus de pression spirituelle, plus de fertilité. Son grand père avait réponse à tout. Byakuya allait avancer une autre raison contre le mariage que semblait avoir déjà planifié le vieil homme quand une question germa soudain dans son esprit:

"Est-ce que le vice capitaine Ise a consenti à devenir mon épouse?"

L'ancien capitaine de la 6ème division se leva alors.

"Je t'ai trouvé celle qui te conviendra en tout point, je pense que tu peux au moins participer un peu et lui poser la question au moment opportun!" Il se mit en route pour regagner sa demeure quand il se retourna vers son petit fils. "Est-ce que nous t'attendons ce soir pour dîner?"

Byakuya hocha la tête pensivement et son grand père se remit en mouvement. Nanao ignorait tout de ce que Ginrei Kuchiki avait prévu pour elle, enfin, pour eux? Il ne la connaissait pas vraiment. Ils avaient été vices capitaines ensemble pendant une trentaine d'années mais même si Byakuya était plus abordable à l'époque, ils n'avaient jamais discuté d'autre chose que de travail ou d'entraînement. Il avait tout de même de l'espoir car elle ne semblait pas être le genre de femme à épouser un homme pour le statut social qu'il lui apporterait. Après tout, comme l'avait fait remarquer son grand père, elle avait déjà un statut des plus enviable. Il y avait toujours le risque qu'elle accepte parce qu'il était riche. Il espérait bien qu'elle n'était pas comme ça et qu'elle refuserait tout simplement de devenir la nouvelle madame Kuchiki. Et puis, si les rumeurs étaient fondées, il fallait aussi tenir compte du facteur Kyôraku dans l'équation. Il y réfléchit encore un instant puis décida qu'il trouverait bien un moyen de tourner toute cette histoire en sa faveur.

OoOoOoOoOo

Pour ceux qui n'ont pas remarqué, il y a un lien 'Review this chapter'. N'hésitez pas à vous en servir :-p

Z.


	3. Chapter 3

Partie 3

Byakuya était attendu chez lui. Son grand père lui avait demandé – ordonné était plus juste – d'être présent au manoir pour l'heure du thé. Encore. Ca arrivait souvent ces derniers temps. Si la première fois il était rentré au manoir sans se méfier, cette fois ci il savait à quoi s'attendre. Nanao Ise avait elle aussi été invitée à prendre le thé.

La première fois que la situation s'était présentée ils étaient en train de discuter – Byakuya ne participait pas vraiment – quand un domestique était venu remettre un pli à l'aîné des Kuchiki. Quand ce dernier prit connaissance de ce que contenait le message, il s'excusa et leur demanda de bien vouloir continuer sans lui car il avait une affaire urgente à régler. Il leur promit que ça ne durerait que quelques minutes – Byakuya avait noté qu'il s'était absenté pendant 44 minutes – et qu'il les rejoindrait vite. Le capitaine de la 6ème division et le vice capitaine de la 8ème avaient donc été forcés de converser l'un avec l'autre.

Cette fois ci le capitaine de la 6ème division avait été tenté d'oublier de se présenter à son grand père mais les règles de respect qu'on lui avait inculquées depuis l'enfance ne le permirent pas. Et c'est ainsi qu'il se retrouvait à nouveau seul face à une femme que sa famille souhaitait le voir épouser alors que lui souhaitait porter encore le deuil de son épouse défunte.

Cette fois ci son grand père avait prétexté une fatigue soudaine pour les laisser en tête à tête. Et le fourbe vieil homme avait même anticipé qu'ils se quitteraient dès qu'il les laisserait seuls parce qu'avant de se retirer pour faire une – soit disant – sieste réparatrice, il avait exprimé auprès de Nanao son souhait de la voir encore au manoir à son réveil et il avait demandé à Byakuya de montrer le jardin à la jeune femme. Le capitaine de la 6ème division ne s'était jamais rendu compte que son grand père pouvait se montrer aussi manipulateur. Il se demandait combien de fois il avait fait ce que le vieil homme désirait sans s'en rendre compte quand Nanao prit la parole:

"J'espère que ça n'est rien de grave."

"Quoi donc?"

"La fatigue de votre grand père."

Il avait oublié qu'elle ignorait que l'aîné des Kuchiki avait simulé pour les laisser seuls.

"Ne vous en faites pas, il n'a rien que son grand âge ne puisse expliquer." C'était vrai après tout. Il était un peu plus vieux chaque jour et s'il voulait connaître ses arrières petits enfants, il devait prendre les choses en main maintenant. "Venez, je vais vous faire faire le tour du jardin."

"Ne vous dérangez pas pour moi, je vais prendre congé et rentrer chez moi."

Elle n'avait manifestement pas plus envie de rester seule en sa compagnie que lui mais il insista tout de même.

"Je sais que mon grand père a émis auprès de vous le souhait de vous voir rester jusqu'à son réveil et vous êtes bien entendu libre de partir. Mais en ce qui me concerne, c'est un ordre que j'ai reçu. Il veut que je vous retienne ici le temps que durera sa sieste. J'avoue que je préférerai vous voir rester pour ne pas lui désobéir."

Nanao le dévisagea pour chercher une trace de mensonge dans ce qu'il venait d'annoncer. Il était impassible et elle ne put rien lire sur son visage. Elle ne voyait pas pourquoi il lui mentirait aussi décida-t-elle de rester un peu plus. Et puis elle appréciait beaucoup Ginrei Kuchiki. C'était un charmant vieil homme et elle n'avait rien contre le fait de le revoir plus tard dans l'après midi. Ce qui la dérangeait le plus c'était de rester seule en compagnie de Byakuya. Il n'était pas très causant, ce qui allait très bien à la jeune femme, mais il la mettait mal à l'aise. Peut être était ce parce qu'elle avait l'impression que sa présence le dérangeait.

"Très bien, alors je serai ravie de visiter le jardin."

Il tendit le bras vers la direction des escaliers qui quittaient la terrasse pour l'inviter à le précéder.

"Il est beaucoup plus beau et reposant de nuit mais même de jour il vaut le coup d'œil."

OoOoOoOoOo

Quand Ginrei Kuchiki revint une heure plus tard, il fut ravi de voir que le vice capitaine de la 8ème division était encore au manoir. Son petit fils avait donc décidé d'y mettre un peu du sien et il en fut soulagé. Il devait bien avoué qu'il avait craint que Byakuya refuse catégoriquement l'idée qu'il lui avait soumise. Mais le jeune homme était intelligent. Il savait que la famille ne pouvait pas le forcer à prendre une épouse, mais il savait aussi qu'un refus catégorique de sa part serait mal pris. Il était peut être le chef du clan mais il n'avait pas tous les pouvoirs et encore moins toutes les libertés.

Ginrei était loin d'être naïf. Il savait que le capitaine de la 6ème division faisait semblant de se prêter au jeu et qu'il n'était pas dans son intention de demander la main de la jeune femme. Ce qu'ignorait Byakuya c'était que son grand père avait mis de nombreuses années pour trouver celle qui correspondrait parfaitement à son petit fils et aux critères du clan. Nanao Ise était tellement semblable au jeune Kuchiki que s'en était presque bluffant. Ils allaient bientôt voir si l'adage populaire "qui se ressemble s'assemble" était bien fondé.

Nanao resta dîné avec eux le soir. Elle n'avait pas vraiment pu dire non quand Ginrei lui avait expliqué que Rukia était en mission dans le monde réel et qu'une présence féminine serait la bienvenue à leur table. Le vieil homme s'éclipsa au moment où était servi le thé utilisant encore l'excuse de la fatigue.

Nanao le regarda partir légèrement inquiète.

"Vous êtes sûr qu'il va bien?"

"Oui, ne vous en faites pas. Il cherche juste des prétextes pour nous laisser seuls."

"Nous laisser seuls?"

Elle ne voyait pas ce qu'il voulait dire par là. Elle comprenait parfaitement les mots mais n'en voyait pas le sens. Elle posait sur lui un regard interrogateur mais comme il ne semblait pas vouloir développer et elle porta à ses lèvres sa tasse et but une gorgée de thé. C'est à ce moment là qu'il s'expliqua:

"Oui, pour que je puisse vous demander de m'épouser."

Quand elle manqua s'étouffer avec son thé Byakuya admira la manière dont elle réagit. Elle attrapa sa serviette et la porta devant sa bouche alors qu'elle toussait pour évacuer le liquide qui s'était infiltré dans ses poumons. Il lui était arrivé une fois de faire une déclaration incongrue à Rukia au moment où elle avalait un liquide et sa sœur avait réagi en lui crachant le dit liquide à la figure. Il avait hésité avant de faire son annonce à Nanao parce que le thé était chaud mais il n'avait pas pu résister. Et elle réagissait comme une dame bien élevée, contrairement à Rukia!

Quand sa quinte de toux s'apaisa elle reprit:

"Je vous demande pardon mais qu'est ce que vous venez de dire?"

Elle était sûre d'avoir mal compris parce qu'elle croyait qu'il avait parlé de l'épouser.

"Je crois que vous m'avez parfaitement compris."

Elle n'arrivait pas à lire sur son visage s'il était sérieux ou pas. Il devait être imbattable à tous ces jeux de carte où il fallait bluffer.

"C'est une blague?"

Il la gratifia d'un très léger sourire.

"Malheureusement non. Les membres de mon clan ont dans l'idée qu'il est temps pour moi que je me remarie et que j'ai un héritier. Et mon grand père pense qu'une épouse telle que vous serait parfaite pour moi."

Il ne dit rien le temps qu'elle digère ce qu'il venait de lui annoncer. A part le moment où elle avait faillit mourir à cause du thé, il semblait à Byakuya qu'il était en train de lui parler du temps tellement elle ne réagissait pas à ses propos. Pourtant ils avaient fait mouche. Elle ne savait toujours pas s'il plaisantait mais elle en doutait. Byakuya Kuchiki n'était pas homme à se distraire de la sorte. Et à bien y réfléchir, il était vrai que le soudain intérêt de Ginrei Kuchiki à son égard était étrange. Mais elle, épouser l'héritier du clan Kuchiki? Personne d'autre ne voyait où était le problème?

"Je suis flattée que votre grand père pense du bien de moi, mais j'avoue que c'est un peu surréel comme situation!"

Elle le prenait plutôt bien, c'était déjà ça.

"Ne vous méprenez pas, vice capitaine, mais je n'ai pas l'intention de me remarier."

A cette affirmation elle lui sourit:

"Ne vous méprenez pas, capitaine, mais je n'ai pas l'intention de vous épouser!"

Il la gratifia à son tour d'un de ses rares sourires. Ils étaient sur la même longueur d'ondes et ils allaient maintenant pouvoir parler affaires.

"J'en suis ravi. Sans vouloir vous offenser. Mais pour que les membres de ma famille se sortent cette idée de la tête, j'aurai besoin de votre aide."

Elle ne voyait pas quelle aide elle pourrait lui apporter. Il lui suffisait d'aller trouver Ginrei Kuchiki pour lui dire qu'elle n'était pas intéressée et l'histoire se terminerait là pour elle. Elle compris alors ce qu'il voulait: il ne souhaitait pas simplement son aide pour ne pas l'épouser elle, mais aussi pour que son clan ne le force pas à en épouser une autre. Est-ce qu'elle avait envie de se compliquer la vie en l'aidant? Ils avaient été vice capitaines ensemble pendant une grosse vingtaine d'années et il lui avait donné quelques tuyaux quand elle avait été promue à son poste. Il lui avait aussi appris comment cacher sa pression spirituelle – chose indispensable pour aller à la chasse au capitaine Kyôraku – et peut être encore deux ou trois petites choses. En fait, à bien y réfléchir, elle avait des dettes envers lui et c'était peut être le moment de les payer.

"Et en quoi est ce que je pourrai vous êtes utile?"

"Laissez moi vous courtiser pendant trois mois."

Ses sourcils s'élevèrent à cette demande. Elle était surprise et sceptique:

"En quoi est ce que ça pourrait vous servir?"

"Si mon grand père nous voit ensemble, il pensera que je fais ce qu'il faut pour me remarier. Dans trois mois c'est sa fête d'anniversaire et ça sera l'occasion idéale pour que je vous fasse une demande en mariage officielle. Demande que vous refuserez, bien entendu, et mon pauvre cœur sera à nouveau brisé. Le reste de mon clan me laissera tranquille quelques décennies après ça, le temps que mon cœur et mon orgueil se remettent du refus que je vais subir!"

Il avait manifestement passé pas mal de temps à réfléchir à ce sujet. En même temps Nanao comprenait bien son problème. Elle n'apprécierait pas si des gens – famille ou pas – décidaient de sa vie à sa place. Elle avait décidé de l'aider sans rien demander en retour quand elle pensa à quelque chose:

"Si j'accepte de me prêter au jeu, qu'est ce que j'y gagne?"

Byakuya était content. Elle allait lui dire oui si elle était en train de parler dédommagement pour le temps que ça allait lui coûter!

"Vous pourrez bien entendu garder tous les cadeaux que je vous offrirai pendant que je vous ferai la court." Et il n'était pas dans son intention de regarder à la dépense.

"En fait, je pensais plutôt à quelque chose qui m'intéresserait vraiment."

Elle n'était pas intéressée par les bijoux et les vêtements hors de prix dont il allait la couvrir? C'était là une femme des plus étranges.

"Et qu'est ce que vous voulez?" Demanda-t-il prudemment.

"Trois heures de votre temps par semaine! Je veux que vous m'aidiez à améliorer mon shunpo."

Elle voulait des heures d'entraînement? Il se rendait compte qu'il n'avait jamais fréquenté de femme shinigami jusqu'à présent parce que c'était la première fois qu'on lui faisait une telle requête!

"Entendu, les samedi de 6h à 9h dans la grande salle de la 6ème division. Et vous pourrez tout de même garder les cadeaux que vous recevrez."

"Marché conclu."

Finalement cette journée qui avait prit un tournant étrange se terminait sur un point positif.

Elle se débrouillait plutôt pas mal en shunpo mais avec un autre enseignant peut être arriverait-elle à rattraper son capitaine la prochaine fois qu'il la ferait courir dans tout le Seireitei pour avoir une signature sur un papier important!

Ils finirent leur boisson chaude dans un silence contemplatif et quand les tasses furent vides Nanao se leva pour prendre congé. A l'origine elle n'était venue que pour prendre le thé et emprunter un ou deux livres et elle avait finalement passé une grosse partie de la journée au manoir des Kuchiki. Elle comptait bien commencer la lecture de ses livres au plus tôt. Byakuya se proposa immédiatement de la raccompagner.

"Je vous remercie, capitaine, mais ne vous donnez pas cette peine."

"Je vous rappelle que je suis en train de vous faire la court et qu'il est donc de mon devoir de vous conduire saine et sauve jusqu'au seuil de votre demeure."

Ca c'était une des choses auxquelles elle n'avait pas pensé. Elle ne savait pas si elle voulait vraiment que tout le monde à la 8ème la voit rentrer accompagnée du capitaine Kuchiki. Mais après tout, ça n'était que le temps de trois mois.

OoOoOoOoOo

"C'est donc vrai ce qu'on raconte!"

Nanao se retourna vers la jeune femme rousse qui venait de faire son entrée dans son salon. Inutile de préciser qu'elle n'avait pas obtenue l'autorisation de se trouver dans ce lieu mais ce genre de détail n'avait jamais arrêté Rangiku Matsumoto. Nanao était habituée par ce comportement et des années d'entraînement faisaient qu'elle ne s'en offusquait plus.

"Et qu'est ce qu'on raconte?"

Elle avait bien son idée sur la rumeur et sa collègue de la 10ème qui venait à la pêche aux renseignements ne faisait que confirmer ce à quoi elle s'attendait. Elle détestait ça. Est-ce que les gens ne pouvaient pas s'occuper de leurs affaires?

"Il parait que Nanao Ise a une vie!" La brunette lança un regard mauvais à son amie. Ou bien était-ce à son EX amie? "Et quand je vois la façon dont tu es habillée ce soir, je dirais que c'est vrai!"

Nanao avait effectivement revêtu un kimono et non un simple yukata. Le vêtement était de couleur noire avec de grosses fleurs blanches, roses et mauves imprimées sur la partie inférieure ainsi que sur les longues manches. Le tissu dans lequel il était coupé n'était pas une simple étoffe bon marché et Rangiku dut s'approcher et le toucher pour confirmer ce qu'elle pensait: c'était de la soie. L'obi qui le tenait en place était de la même couleur et comportait les mêmes motifs.

Rangiku connaissait suffisamment la garde robe de son amie – pour l'avoir en grande partie constituée avec elle – et elle savait qu'elle n'avait rien de cette facture dans ses penderies. Ce qui confirma l'autre partie de la rumeur qui était parvenue à ses oreilles, à savoir le nom de celui avec qui Nanao avait été aperçue plus d'une fois. La rouquine préféra tout de même que soient confirmés les on-dit par la personne au centre des ragots. Elle était connue dans tout le Seireitei, et bien au-delà, pour l'exactitude des renseignements qu'elle fournissait et elle ne pouvait pas quitter cet appartement sans avoir tout vérifié.

"Je ne savais pas que tu possédais un tel vêtement. Où l'as-tu acheté?"

"C'est un cadeau."

Nanao savait bien ce que venait chercher son amie mais elle n'avait pas le temps. Elle ne savait pas quoi faire avec sa chevelure. Elle se tenait devant un miroir avec sa brosse à cheveux. Le capitaine Kuchiki n'était peut être pas sérieux dans ses intentions mais ça n'était pas une raison pour ne pas lui faire honneur au dîné auquel il l'avait conviée.

"Il doit être sacrément amoureux ton prétendant pour t'offrir ce genre de chose. Ou alors sacrément riche? En même temps, l'un n'empêche pas l'autre. Il se peut aussi que…"

"Tu ne peux pas demander carrément au lieu de tourner autour du pot?"

Ce que les gens pouvaient l'énerver quand ils faisaient ça. Surtout que Rangiku connaissait très certainement le nom de celui qui lui avait fait ce présent.

"Alors, il est comment Byakuya? Qu'est ce que tu lui trouves? Et lui, qu'est ce qu'il te trouve?"

Nanao préféra ignorer la dernière question. La rouquine avait tendance à être taquine et si par moment la brunette se faisait un réel plaisir à s'engager avec son amie dans des joutes verbales où la plus peste l'emportait – elle était même douée à ces jeux – elle n'avait pas le temps ce soir. Mais elle avait noté la remarque pour plus tard.

"Quand on le connaît un peu, il n'est pas aussi froid qu'il en a l'air. Il est cultivé et c'est assez agréable de discuter avec lui. Il…"

"Bref, vous ne vous êtes toujours pas envoyés en l'air!"

"Rangiku!"

"Quoi, je m'intéresse à toi, y'a pas de mal! Et qu'est ce que tu fais avec tes cheveux?"

"Je ne sais pas si je les laisse détachés, si je les attache et si oui, comment. J'apprécie ton intérêt mais comme toujours, tu t'intéresses à l'aspect de ma vie qui ne te regarde pas."

Rangiku haussa les épaules. Elle devait reconnaître que certains aspects de la vie des gens étaient plus intéressants que d'autres. Et manifestement les goûts culinaires ou artistiques des autres n'étaient pas sa tasse de thé. Elle arracha la brosse des mains de son amie et lui attrapa une mèche de cheveux.

"Et qu'en pense le capitaine Kyôraku?"

Nanao surveillait d'un œil inquiet dans le miroir ce que faisait son amie sur sa tête.

"Je ne vois pas en quoi ça le regarde. Il n'est pas mon père que je sache."

"Je ne pensais pas au mot 'père' en te posant la question."

Leurs regards se croisèrent dans le miroir auquel elles faisaient face. Nanao détourna rapidement les yeux. Elle savait ce que sous entendait son amie mais elle ne devait rien à son capitaine. Elle avait un petit faible pour lui, elle voulait bien le reconnaître, mais ça n'allait pas plus loin. Et surtout, il ne se passait rien avec Byakuya. Et quand bien même ça serait sérieux, il ne s'était jamais rien passé avec le capitaine Kyôraku et il ne se passerait jamais rien. Elle préféra détourner la conversation:

"Fais attention à ce que tu fais, je ne veux pas ressembler à une geisha!"

Un coup brusque sur ses cheveux fut sa seule réponse.

OoOoOoOoOo

La suite bientôt.

Un grand merci aux personnes qui m'ont laissé un petit message. C'est gentil à vous.

Z.


	4. Chapter 4

Partie 4

La soirée avait été très agréable. En plus de la nourriture divine qui avait été servie, l'ambiance avait été chaleureuse, chose que Nanao n'aurait jamais cru possible dans une assemblée de nobles. Mais comme Byakuya lui avait expliqué quand elle lui en avait fait la remarque, les membres de sa famille se montraient sous leur meilleur jour pour qu'elle n'ait pas la soudaine envie de s'enfuir pour ne jamais revenir. Même ceux qui se montreraient les plus réfractaires à l'idée de leur union connaissaient les enjeux et ils préféraient que le prochain chef de clan soit un héritier direct de Byakuya, même si la mère devait être une roturière, plutôt qu'un rejeton de Rukia qui n'avait pas une seule goutte de sang des Kuchiki dans les veines.

Nanao trouva charmant que le pedigree de la jument poulinière soit secondaire tant qu'elle portait la semence de l'étalon royal. Sa pensée lui échappa et elle ne s'était pas rendue compte qu'elle s'était faite cette réflexion à voix haute avant qu'un sourire n'illumine le visage de son cavalier. C'est ainsi qu'elle découvrit que le capitaine Kuchiki avait un regard assez cynique sur le monde dans lequel il vivait. Il n'avait jamais rien dit directement – il était bien trop prudent et malin pour faire ce genre d'erreur – mais quelques commentaires ajoutés à l'attention de la jeune femme quand il lui présentait d'autres invités laissait peu de doutes à ce sujet, pour qui savait lire entre les lignes. Il n'en était pas pour autant fier de ses racines et il n'avait aucune intention de laisser sa position à un autre.

Quand il la ramena chez elle, ils avaient été tous les deux étonnés de voir qu'ils avaient passé une excellente soirée. Bien entendu, ils ne s'étaient pas avoués une telle chose. Si le dialogue entre les deux membres du Gotei 13 avait d'abord été laborieux et artificiel lorsqu'ils se retrouvaient contraints à boire le thé ensemble, le fait de jouer la comédie avait modifié leurs rapports. Comme Byakuya ne se sentait plus piégé par son grand père il se montrait volontiers ouvert, ce qui avait considérablement détendu l'atmosphère entre eux. Surtout que Nanao, habituellement réservée, ne se faisait pas prier pour participer à la discussion. Après tout, ils conspiraient tous deux contre la famille du jeune homme, ce qui amusait beaucoup la brunette.

Quand ils arrivèrent en vue de l'appartement de Nanao, ils se rendirent compte que quelqu'un était assis devant la porte d'entrée. La jeune femme était attendue.

Malgré l'heure tardive – ou matinale – et la nuit qui régnait, le vice capitaine de la 8ème division n'eut aucun mal pour reconnaître son capitaine. Quand il les vit approcher, ce dernier se leva pour les accueillir.

Après l'échange de politesse d'usage Nanao prit la parole:

"Qu'est ce que vous faites ici, monsieur?"

"Je suis venu voir si ma Nanao-chan voulait m'offrir un thé, mais comme il n'y avait personne, je me suis inquiété et j'ai décidé d'attendre son retour!"

Nanao préféra ne pas relever l'utilisation du 'chan' et du pronom possessif mais elle nota que le fait qu'elle ne soit pas chez elle un soir était une occurrence tellement rare que son capitaine s'en était alarmé. Ca résumait bien l'état pitoyable de sa vie sociale!

"C'est bon, je suis rentrée maintenant, vous pouvez me laisser."

Il eut une réaction qu'elle n'attendait pas. Il s'approcha d'elle, lui passa un bras par-dessus l'épaule et la fit pivoter de sorte qu'ils fissent tout deux face au capitaine Kuchiki:

"Vous avez entendu la dame, Byakuya, vous pouvez nous laisser maintenant. Et un grand merci pour avoir ramené ma Nanao-chan saine et sauve."

"Non, ça n'est pas ce que je voulais dire!" Le visage de la jeune femme reflétait bien l'indignation qu'elle ressentait à ce moment précis.

Byakuya, quant à lui, ne se formalisa pas d'être remercié de la sorte par Kyôraku. Il connaissait trop bien les manières du capitaine de la 8ème et le geste protecteur qu'il venait d'avoir en direction de son vice capitaine était des plus éloquents.

"Ne vous en faites pas, vice capitaine Ise, je vais vous laisser." Il ajouta en se courbant légèrement. "Et je vous remercie pour cette excellente soirée."

La jeune femme, qui s'était dégagée de l'étreinte de son supérieur à l'aide d'un coup de coude bien placé, rendit immédiatement son salut à son cavalier.

Ce dernier s'éloignait quand le capitaine Kyôraku, frottant ses côtes douloureuses, lança:

"Alors, ce thé, on va le boire?"

OoOoOoOoOo

L'idée de laisser à la porte son capitaine avait bien effleuré l'esprit de Nanao mais elle était incapable de résister à son regard suppliant. Elle entra tout de même dans son appartement sans lui adresser le moindre regard. Il devait bien comprendre qu'elle n'avait pas apprécié son intrusion dans sa vie personnelle. Elle doutait que le message ait été bien reçu – comme toujours dans de tels cas – car il la suivit et s'installa dans le fauteuil du salon comme s'il était le maître des lieux. Elle poussa un soupir et se rendit dans la cuisine pour préparer la boisson chaude.

Elle faisait dos à la porte et était en train de remplir les tasses quand une voix la dit sursauter:

"Ma Nanao-chan est particulièrement en beauté ce soir."

Elle se retourna vivement pour apercevoir le capitaine Kyôraku adossé au chambranle de la porte. Elle avait dut se perdre dans ses pensées pour ne pas l'entendre venir jusqu'ici.

Elle allait écarter le compliment routinier comme elle le faisait habituellement quand elle remarqua la sincérité de ses paroles dans ses yeux. Le regard qu'il posait sur elle était tellement intense qu'il lui noua les entrailles. Elle ne sut que répondre et seul un petit 'merci' passa ses lèvres alors qu'elle se tourna à nouveau vers les tasses pour masquer son embarras. Elle compléta sa tâche tout en sentant l'attention que lui portait son capitaine. Ca n'était pas la première fois qu'elle se retrouvait scrutée ainsi par l'homme qui se trouvait dans sa cuisine mais comme à chaque fois, elle fit mine de ne pas s'en apercevoir. C'était peut être un peu lâche mais beaucoup plus prudent.

Elle attrapa finalement les tasses pleines pour les porter au salon. Shunsui s'écarta du chemin et la suivit docilement dans l'autre pièce. Il ne manqua pas de l'observer à nouveau quand elle passa à côté de lui. Il n'avait pas menti, il la trouvait vraiment superbe. Habituellement il la trouvait déjà magnifique mais la voir légèrement maquillée, les cheveux relevés d'une façon non coutumière et ainsi vêtue c'était un plus. Rangiku ne lui avait pas menti quand il l'avait rencontrée dans un bar un peu plus tôt. Elle lui avait annoncé que sa Nanao sortait avec Kuchiki et qu'elle était belle comme un cœur. Si la première partie de la nouvelle ne lui avait pas vraiment plut, il avait voulu vérifier la deuxième partie de ses yeux. Et c'était pourquoi il avait passé une grande partie de la nuit assis devant la porte de la jeune femme à attendre son retour. L'attente était bien récompensée: il avait fait fuir Byakuya et pouvait pleinement profiter du spectacle.

Malgré l'heure tardive, ils prenaient leur temps pour déguster leur thé et discutaient de choses et d'autres, tout en évitant soigneusement de parler du capitaine de la 6ème division. Ce fut pourquoi Nanao avait été un peu surprise quand Shunsui lui lança sans préambule:

"Ma Nanao-chan devrait se méfier de Byakuya. Je suis sûr qu'il a une idée derrière la tête."

"Ne vous en faites pas capitaine, ses intentions sont des plus honorables."

Kyôraku eut un petit sourire narquois. Honorables! Même s'il ne se comportait pas comme tel, Byakuya Kuchiki était un homme, et les intentions des hommes envers les femmes étaient rarement honorables. Il allait l'expliquer à son manifestement très naïf bras droit quand elle continua en ignorant son air moqueur:

"Il a juste l'intention de me demander en mariage."

Elle ne savait pas comment elle devait réagir devant la mine atterrée que fit son capitaine. Jamais elle ne lui avait vu une telle expression. Est-ce que ça signifiait qu'il venait de recevoir comme un coup de poignard parce qu'elle allait le quitter, dans ce cas là elle devrait le réconforter et le rassurer. Ou est ce qu'il était juste étonné qu'un homme ait envie de l'épouser, dans ce cas là elle devrait le frapper avec l'objet le plus lourd qui se trouvait à portée de main. Elle était encore indécise quand il reprit:

"Qu'est ce que tu entends par là?"

Il avait cessé de parler d'elle à la troisième personne remarqua-t-elle. Un événement à marquer d'une croix blanche! Et il avait aussi perdu la compréhension du français. Fallait-il s'en inquiéter?

"Vous savez, monsieur, tous les hommes ne sont pas comme vous, réfractaires aux engagements. Pour certain, fonder une famille est une part importante de la vie."

"Ca je sais, ce que je veux dire c'est qu'il ne peut pas demander ma Nanao-chan en mariage!" Les tournures de phrases à la troisième personne étaient de retour! "Vous vous connaissez à peine. Et quel genre d'homme annoncerait à une femme qu'il à l'intention de la demander en mariage? Ca ne se fait pas!"

"C'est sûr que pour ce qui est des demandes en mariages vous êtes un expert!" Il lui faisait environ une demande par semaine. "Et pour information, je connais le capitaine Kuchiki depuis près de 100 ans, je ne sais pas ce qu'il vous faut de plus."

"Je ne sais pas, déjà l'appeler par son prénom!"

Il voyait que la conversation risquait de tourner court s'il l'énervait trop. Il avait entendu des rumeurs sur sa Nanao-chan et sur Kuchiki et il en avait bien ri. Il ne pensait pas que c'était sérieux mais maintenant qu'elle venait de lui lancer un telle bombe, il ne savait plus. Il voulait qu'elle réponde à une seule question avant qu'elle ne perdre son calme:

"Nanao-chan ne va pas lui dire oui?"

Son ton plaintif fit presque mal au cœur à Nanao mais il l'avait énervée et elle ne savait pas si elle voulait le libérer de sa misère tout de suite. Elle pourrait bien le laisser se faire des idées pendant encore une semaine ou deux mais les yeux gris qui la regardaient étaient tellement plein d'inquiétude qu'elle n'en eut pas le courage. Bon sang, pourquoi était-elle toujours aussi faible quand il s'agissait de lui?

"Bien sûr que non, je ne vais pas l'épouser."

Et elle lui raconta ce qu'elle avait convenu avec Byakuya. Quand elle eut terminé son récit, tout ce qu'il trouva à ajouter, avec sa joie retrouvée, fut:

"Je ne pensais pas qu'un jour je verrais le pépé Kuchiki jouer les marieuses!"

OoOoOoOoOo

Nanao était assise derrière son bureau et avait un mal fou à se concentrer. Elle était en train de rédiger un rapport sur un accident survenu dans le 49ème district du Rukongai mais à chaque fois qu'elle y repensait, elle revoyait les gamins qui s'étaient trouvés sur les lieux et son esprit retord n'avait de cesse que de retourner à sa propre enfance. Et elle, elle n'en avait aucune envie.

En début d'après midi un appel de détresse était parvenu du groupe de 5 shinigamis de la 8ème division qui était parti vérifier une activité hollow dans le Rukongai. Ils étaient tombés sur 3 hollows –ce qui n'était pas prévu – et le combat qui avait suivit avait vu l'extermination du danger hollow et avait fait deux blessés légers et un blessé grave chez les shinigamis. La procédure voulait qu'en cas de blessure sévère un officier de la division accompagne les secouristes de la 4ème division. Habituellement le 3ème siège de la 8ème division s'en chargeait mais, comme il était occupé sur une autre mission, Nanao avait décidé d'y aller elle-même.

Sur place, elle avait été soulagée de voir que la vie du blessé grave n'était pas en danger. Il allait passer quelques temps au bon soin de la 4ème division mais il n'aurait pas de séquelles. Elle imaginait déjà la fête que les membres de sa division ne manqueraient pas d'organiser pour le retour du guerrier blessé. Tout était prétexte à faire la fête à la 8ème.

Les membres de la 4ème division étaient en train d'évacuer les blessés qui ne pouvaient pas se déplacer seuls quand un groupe de trois gamins s'était approché timidement des shinigamis. Le plus hardi de la bande avait pris la parole pour remercier les soldats de leur avoir sauvé la vie. Les Hollows allaient les manger quand les hommes de la 8ème division étaient apparus. Nanao ne se souvenait plus exactement ce que lui avait raconté le gamin. Tout ce qui s'était gravé dans la mémoire de la jeune femme était l'apparence de ce petit garçon. Il était vêtu de loques, chose courante dans le Rukongai, mais il était surtout couvert de bleus, ce qui n'était malheureusement pas rare. Les meurtrissures n'étaient pas récentes, il ne les avait pas eut lorsque les Hollows s'étaient attaqués à eux. Et il en avait trop pour qu'une bagarre de mômes en soit la cause. Le gamin était une victime régulière de mauvais traitements. C'étaient ces marques qui n'avaient de cesse de rappeler à Nanao l'époque où elle-même en était recouverte. Et elle essayait de toutes ses forces de se concentrer sur le rapport à rédiger.

OoOoOoOoOo

Nanao venait de se réveiller. Elle avait passé une nuit difficile: les cauchemars lui avaient laissé peu de répit et à chaque fois qu'elle avait été réveillée par un de ses horribles souvenirs, elle avait lutté de toutes ses forces pour ne pas se rendormir. Son petit corps était faible et inexorablement il s'était laissé regagner par le sommeil et son esprit avait été à nouveau la proie de ses affreux rêves.

La lumière filtrait à travers les planches qui constituaient les murs de la cabane. L'arrivée du jour avait quelque chose de réconfortant. Elle se redressa et chercha du regard Keiko, la dame qui l'avait recueillie depuis peu. Elle n'était plus là. C'est alors que la fillette remarqua les voix à l'extérieur. Deux personnes étaient en train de discuter: Keiko d'après sa voix et un homme qu'elle ne parvint pas à identifier. Nanao n'aimait pas les étrangers et elle ne voulait pas rencontrer l'inconnu qui se tenait dehors. Il était dans son intention de s'éclipser de la seule pièce que comportait la maison – elle avait remarqué deux planches qui bougeaient dans le mur opposé à la porte d'entrée et elle pourrait facilement se faufiler entre elles – quand les paroles des adultes dehors l'arrêtèrent. Elle s'approcha doucement de la porte pour mieux les entendre.

"Alors, comment va la fillette?" Demanda l'homme.

"Je ne peux pas la garder." Fut la réponse de Keiko. "Vous m'avez prévenue qu'elle avait du mal à maîtriser sa pression spirituelle mais vous ne deviez pas vous rendre compte à quel point c'est grave! Non seulement cette petite est un véritable aimant à Hollows mais en plus de ça, elle à bien faillit me tuer. Quand je me suis réveillée cette nuit, je ne pouvais plus bouger, plus respirer. Je crois que c'est un véritable miracle si je ne suis pas morte. Il faut que vous la repreniez."

Le cœur de Nanao se mit à battre la chamade. Keiko voulait se débarrasser d'elle? Elle voulait la donner à un inconnu? Et elle-même avait essayé de la tuer? Mais comment? Elle aurait voulu fuir de la maison pour se cacher mais ses jambes se refusaient à lui obéir.

"Dame Keiko, je comprends vos craintes mais l'année est déjà commencée et je ne pourrai pas l'emmener à l'école maintenant. Si vous voulez, je pourrai lui enseigner quelques méthodes simples pour qu'elle ne soit plus un danger."

"Vous ne vous comprenez pas l'ampleur de la tâche. Je ne sais même pas s'ils arriveront à faire quelque chose pour elle dans votre école. Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle a vécu, tout ce que je sais d'elle, je l'ai deviné en voyant l'état dans lequel vous me l'aviez confiée: maigre comme un clou, couverte de bleus et, pauvre petite, du sang sur les cuisses. Elle est abîmée à tel point qu'elle ne me fait toujours pas confiance alors qu'elle est ici depuis trois semaines. Elle est constamment sur le qui-vive et au moindre mouvement brusque, elle se sauve hors de portée. Il faudrait déjà que vous réussissiez à l'approcher pour lui enseigner quoique ce soit!"

Ce que dirent les adultes par la suite fut totalement couvert par le bourdonnement dans ses oreilles. Elle n'arrivait plus à se concentrer sur autre chose. On allait l'abandonner. Encore! Elle n'aimait pas les gens mais elle ne voulait pas rester toute seule. Et madame Keiko était gentille à sa manière : elle lui donnait à manger et ne s'intéressait pas trop à elle. C'était la définition du bonheur pour la petite fille qu'était alors Nanao.

La fillette fut tirée de ses réflexions par la voix de madame Keiko qui lui demandait de venir les rejoindre. Nanao hésita un instant mais comme elle ne désobéissait jamais, elle quitta prudemment la sécurité de la cabane. Elle ne s'approcha cependant pas des adultes et resta à distance suffisante pour pouvoir fuir en cas de besoin.

Nanao observa un instant l'homme qui se tenait face à la femme qui s'occupait d'elle. Elle l'avait déjà vu. Ce n'était pas un homme. C'était le démon de l'orage! Il ressemblait à un être humain avec ses petites lunettes et sa moustache noire mais les deux cornes qu'il avait sur la tête disaient autre chose! Et quand elle l'avait rencontré la première fois, le soir d'orage où elle essayait de fuir un autre monstre, elle avait voulu lui lancer une boule de kido mais il s'était contenté de lever une main pour que la sphère d'énergie disparaisse et pour que Nanao perde conscience. Seul un démon pouvait faire ça. Sa tenue laissait aussi paraître ce qu'il était vraiment: il était vêtu de noir et portait par-dessus une longue veste bleue avec un col raide démesuré. Il avait aussi un grand bâton se terminant par un demi cercle sur lequel étaient accroché des anneaux. Sans aucun doute l'artéfact qui lui permettait de faire sa magie.

"Nanao, je te présente Tsukabishi Tessai. Est-ce que tu te souviens de lui?"

La fillette hocha timidement la tête:

"Oui, c'est le démon de l'orage."

A sa réponse l'homme afficha une légère surprise mais madame Keiko parti d'un éclat de rire franc. Quand elle se calma enfin elle reprit à l'attention de l'autre adulte présent:

"Messire Tessai, combien de fois vous ai-je conseillé de changer de look?" Puis elle se tourna à nouveau vers la fillette. "Approche Nanao."

Nanao fit ce qu'on lui demandait, elle avança d'un demi pas. Tessai l'observa un instant. Quand il l'avait amené, il faisait nuit et il ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'elle semblait aussi frêle. La plupart des bleus avaient disparu de sa peau et ceux qui restaient étaient maintenant jaunes. Elle était toujours aussi maigre mais avec des repas réguliers, elle allait bien vite se remplumer.

"Qu'est-il arrivé à tes cheveux?"

Trois semaines auparavant elle avait les cheveux qui lui arrivaient au milieu du dos mais maintenant elle avait le crâne aussi lisse qu'une boule de billard. A cette question les yeux de la fillette s'emplirent de larmes:

"Il a fallu les raser parce qu'ils étaient plein de vermines…"

"Ils vont vite repousser, ne t'en fait pas. Et maintenant que tu n'as plus de poux, ta tête ne te gratte plus!"

Nanao fit un petit signe affirmatif à Keiko. Elle avait consenti à ce que Keiko lui rase la tête en échange d'un repas mais elle regrettait cette décision tous les jours.

"Sais-tu ce qu'est un shinigami?" Lui demanda alors l'homme qui voulait détourner la conversation. Il n'était pas très à l'aise lorsque les gens se mettaient à pleurer.

"Ce sont des hommes méchants. Ils font du mal autour d'eux et tout le monde les déteste. Moi aussi, je les déteste."

Voilà qui n'allait pas arranger les affaires de Tessai! Comment annoncer à cette petite fille qui haïssait les shinigamis qu'il avait l'intention de la faire rentrer dans une école pour qu'elle en devienne un elle-même?

"C'est quoi la pression spirituelle?" Nanao ne voulait pas parler de ces êtres ignobles qui l'avaient condamnée à une vie misérable. Elle se souvenait que les adultes avaient parlé de pression spirituelle un peu plus tôt et elle aurait aimé savoir ce que c'était.

"C'est ce qui fait que certaines personnes ont des pouvoirs….spéciaux." Hasarda-t-il.

"Vous voulez dire, comme des pouvoirs magiques?"

La fillette le regardait avec de grands yeux violets qui brillaient. Elle avait beau ressentir de l'appréhension à la présence de cet inconnu, elle n'en restait pas moins une enfant, et une enfant qui aimait la magie. Quand il hocha la tête, elle reprit:

"Comme quand vous avez fait disparaître ma boule bleue et que vous m'avez endormie?"

"Oui Dame Nanao, et je sais faire d'autre choses encore."

Il fit aussitôt apparaître une boule de kido rouge foncée dans le creux de sa main. La petite fille regarda l'apparition ébahie. Elle-même savait faire ce genre de chose mais jamais quand elle le souhaitait. Ca n'apparaissait que lorsqu'elle était effrayée. La fascination que provoquait le sort de kido sur elle était plus forte que la crainte qu'elle ressentait face à l'homme inconnu et elle avança rapidement de quelques pas dans sa direction avant de tendre le bras vers la boule d'énergie. Le mouvement soudain de Nanao surprit Tessai et il eut à peine de temps d'esquisser un geste de recul que la main de la petite fille entrait en contact avec la sphère rouge.

"C'est marrant, c'est tout chaud et ça picote!" Lui lança-t-elle en lui faisant un sourire qui faisait oublier que la fillette face à lui semblait sur le point de défaillir quelques instants plus tôt par le seul fait de sa présence.

Tessai remarqua à peine cette preuve de joie. Tout ce qu'il voyait, c'était une gamine qui tenait presque dans sa paume un sort de kido qui aurait dû la projeter sur 100 mètres ou lui arracher le bras. Et tout ce que ressentait la dite gamine était une sensation de chaleur et de fourmillement. Elle possédait une pression spirituelle beaucoup plus élevée que ce qu'il avait pensé en la rencontrant. Il avait trouvé là un futur membre pour le corps de kido qui lui semblait plus que prometteur. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à la convaincre de devenir un shinigami – ce qui ne serait pas difficile quand on voyait la fascination que provoquait le kido sur elle – puis à convaincre l'école d'accepter une élève en court d'année. Certaines personnes influentes lui devaient quelques faveurs, il était temps de faire appel à elles. Il ne pouvait pas laisser cette gamine livrée à elle-même avec une telle force. Elle risquait effectivement de tuer des gens ordinaires sans même s'en rendre compte mais, ce qui était plus grave à la vue de son potentiel, elle risquait de se faire du mal à elle-même!

OoOoOoOoOo

Nanao n'avait revu le démon de l'orage qu'une seule fois par la suite, le jour où il l'avait laissée à l'école de shinigamis. Elle avait haï cet endroit au début: elle y avait été le centre d'intérêt pendant les premières semaines parce qu'elle n'était qu'une enfant et parce qu'elle était entrée en cours d'année. Puis les gens s'étaient lassés de la nouveauté qu'elle était et elle avait commencé à vraiment apprécier cette école.

C'étaient là le genre de souvenirs d'enfance que Nanao appréciait de revisiter. S'ils n'étaient pas emplis de grands bonheurs, au moins ils étaient vides de souffrance.

Lorsque Nanao regarda à nouveau l'heure elle sursauta: bon sang, elle allait être en retard pour la réunion de l'association des femmes shinigamis et elle n'avait toujours pas fini son rapport! Elle était tentée de se faire excuser pour la réunion. Elle savait comment ça allait finir: elle allait avoir droit à un nombre incalculables de questions indiscrètes – et déplacées de la part de Rangiku – sur sa pseudo relation avec Byakuya Kuchiki. D'un autre côté, qui savait ce que Yachiru allait inventer si elle se retrouvait seule aux commandes? Si elle se dépêchait, elle pouvait encore terminer le rapport et être à l'heure.

OoOoOoOoOo

A suivre

Z.


	5. Chapter 5

Partie 5

Les jours de repos hebdomadaires de Nanao et de Byakuya étaient tombés en même temps cette semaine et ils avaient passé la journée ensemble au manoir Kuchiki. Paradoxalement, cette entorse dans leurs habitudes ne changeait en rien les routines des deux jeunes gens. Après un déjeuné pris en tête à tête, les deux soldats du Gotei 13 s'étaient retirés dans l'étude de Byakuya. Le jeune homme s'était consacré à la lecture de quelques comptes rendu d'affaire avant de se remettre à un de ces travaux de calligraphie. La pièce contenait, en plus d'un bureau, d'une table et d'une étagère supportant tout le matériel nécessaire à l'art de la calligraphie, un magnifique fauteuil qui s'avérait être aussi confortable que ce dont on pouvait s'attendre dans une telle demeure. Nanao l'avait d'ailleurs immédiatement réquisitionné pour y dévorer un livre qu'elle avait emprunté dans la bibliothèque du manoir. Ils n'échangèrent pas un mot jusqu'à ce qu'une bonne vienne leur annoncer l'heure du thé.

Ils se rendaient sur la terrasse où la boisson chaude allait être servie. Ils empruntaient un des longs couloirs extérieurs pour s'y rendre quand une petite fille aux cheveux roses sauta vivement devant eux, leur barrant le passage. Elle semblait surgir de nulle part.

"Salut Nana! Salut ByaBya!" Une main levée accompagnait la salutation orale.

Byakuya resta bien droit et seul l'arrêt qu'il venait de marquer trahissait le fait qu'il était conscient de la présence de l'intruse. Quant à Nanao, elle se courba légèrement pour saluer sa petite collègue:

"Vice capitaine Kusajishi." Elle jeta un coup d'œil discret vers son compagnon pour voir s'il comptait saluer la fillette. Comme son regard lointain était assez éloquent, elle continua. "Qu'est ce qui nous vaut le plaisir de votre présence?"

"J'ai vu que le thé allait être servi alors je suis venue vous chercher pour que nous le buvions tous ensemble!"

La perspective de boire le thé avec eux semblait faire tellement plaisir à Yachiru que Nanao ne savait quoi dire. Elle savait que Byakuya avait la réputation d'être imperturbable mais elle savait aussi que le vice capitaine de la 11ème division avait cette faculté quasi surnaturelle pour faire exploser le gens. Elle cherchait une façon polie pour lui annoncer que sa présence n'était pas la bienvenue. Elle opta pour une approche directe. C'était ce qui semblait être le plus efficace avec la fillette – et peut être aussi avec tous les membres de la 11ème qui n'étaient pas réputés pour leurs facultés intellectuelles.

"Yachiru, je ne pense pas que…"

"Vice capitaine Kusajishi, nous serons ravis de prendre le thé avec vous."

La fillette poussa un cri de joie avant de s'élancer vers la terrasse pendant que Nanao tourna vivement la tête vers Byakuya. Etait-ce bien lui qui venait d'inviter la tornade Yachiru à prendre le thé? Qui d'autre sinon?

"Ne prenez pas cet air surpris. Je peux bien supporter votre amie le temps d'un thé. J'ai enduré bien pire au court de ma vie."

"Mon amie?" Peu de gens au Seireitei savaient que Nanao et Yachiru étaient amies. Pour beaucoup, elles étaient comme chien et chat et ne se fréquentaient que par la force des choses: elles étaient toutes deux vices capitaines et elles étaient toutes deux à la tête de l'association des femmes shinigamis. Rares étaient les personnes qui savaient – ou qui se rappelaient – qu'elles avaient fait les quatre cents coups ensemble lorsque Nanao était enfant. Le vice capitaine de la 8ème essaya de ne pas montrer sa surprise mais le capitaine de la 6ème sembla s'en être rendu compte:

"Je me rappelle que lorsque Kusajishi nous a présenté la première fois, elle a précisé que vous étiez amies."

"Je ne m'en rappelle pas." Lorsqu'elle avait été promue vice capitaine, elle avait fait la connaissance de tous ses collègues lors d'une réunion officielle. "C'est le vice capitaine Sasakibe qui m'a présenté lorsque j'ai été promue. Yachiru se contentait de sauter de ci de là dans la pièce."

Oui, c'était comme ça qu'avait débuté sa toute première réunion. A moins qu'il ne fasse pas référence à cette première fois? Il ne pouvait pas s'en rappeler… N'est ce pas? Elle se sentit soudain mal à l'aise devant le regard amusé qu'il lui lançait. Bien sûr qu'il s'en souvenait! Y avait-il prescription ou devait-elle lui présenter des excuses?

OoOoOoOoOo

Nanao et Yachiru étaient en train d'observer un jeune homme brun en plein entraînement. Elles étaient assises sur un muret non loin de lui et elles attendaient qu'il termine avant de l'aborder.

C'était le jour de repos hebdomadaire de Nanao et sa jeune amie était venue la chercher jusque dans les dortoirs alors que le soleil venait tout juste de se lever. La petite fille aux cheveux roses l'avait fait quitter la 8ème division en prétextant qu'elles allaient bien s'amuser et la brunette avait délaissé ses livres de kido sans hésiter.

Une partie de la journée avait consisté à fouiner un peu partout dans le Seireitei – Yachiru découvrait les endroits les plus incroyables qui soient et Nanao faisait en sorte qu'elles retrouvent leur chemin par la suite – puis elles avaient été harasser les soldats de la 11ème division qui s'entraînaient – Nanao se contentait de regarder et de rigoler pendant que Yachiru les 'encourageaient' à sa manière: insultes et morsures étaient au menu. L'après midi touchait à sa fin quand le jeune vice capitaine de la 11ème avait décidé qu'elle avait un soudain besoin en sucre et qu'il fallait le combler au plus vite. Les poches et le porte monnaie de la fillette étaient peut être vides mais elle savait comment se procurer rapidement et pour pas cher son fix quotidien en glucose.

C'était justement la raison de leur présence sur le champ d'entraînement de la 6ème division. Yachiru connaissait un jeune shinigami qui avait toujours à porté de main des sucreries dont elle raffolait. Il en avait tout un tas en réserve depuis le jour où la petite fille survoltée l'avait tellement agacé qu'il lui avait tout simplement demandé ce qu'il fallait qu'il fasse pour qu'elle le laisse tranquille. Elle ne s'était pas offusqué de sa remarque et lui avait dit qu'elle le laisserait s'il lui donnait des bonbons. Ce jour là il n'en avait pas eu sur lui mais il lui avait donné de l'argent pour qu'elle aille s'en acheter. Il ne savait pas à l'époque qu'il venait d'entrer dans une spirale infernale et que des décennies plus tard la fillette n'aurait toujours pas grandie et qu'elle viendrait toujours le trouver pour avoir des sucreries.

Byakuya Kuchiki essayait vainement de se concentrer sur ce qu'il faisait mais depuis que deux petites filles s'étaient mises à papoter non loin de lui, il avait beaucoup de mal. Il savait pourquoi elles étaient ici et il commençait à s'inquiéter: est ce que la fortune familiale allait suffire s'il devait fournir des bonbons à Yachiru et à TOUS ses amis?

Il ne connaissait pas l'amie en question mais il pensait savoir qui elle était – les enfants shinigamis étaient suffisamment rares pour que tout le monde en entende parler. De mémoire, elle était un membre de la 8ème ou de la 13ème division. Il fit mine de les ignorer encore quelques minutes puis décida qu'il serait plus vite débarrassé d'elles s'il allait les trouver de suite.

Il arrêta son entraînement et se dirigea vers le muret sur lequel étaient juchées les petites filles. Elles sautèrent au sol quand il arriva à leur niveau:

"Kusajishi, qu'est ce qui me vaut le plaisir?"

"ByaBya, est ce que tu connais ma copine Nana?"

Nanao fut scandalisée par la familiarité d'une telle présentation. Que Yachiru l'appelle Nana, elle n'avait manifestement pas le choix et s'était fait une raison, mais elle refusait que d'autres utilisent ce surnom débile. Et elle doutait que le prénom du jeune homme leur faisant face soit réellement ByaBya. Elle salua et se présenta convenablement:

"Nanao Ise, 8ème division, monsieur."

Il ne devait pas connaître les règles de politesse de base car il ne se présenta pas à son tour, comme il est d'usage de le faire:

"Tu es de la 8ème division?" Elle lui fit oui de la tête. Etait-il sourd? "Alors tu ferais bien de demander ta mutation au plus vite!"

"Ah oui? Et pourquoi?" Demanda-elle prudemment.

"Parce qu'il est bien connu que tous les membres de cette division sont les faibles qui n'ont pas été pris ailleurs. En plus ce sont des alcooliques. C'est reconnu." Il voyait bien que ce qu'il disait était en train d'agacer fortement la fillette mais il continua tout de même. Il aimait pousser les gens à bout. Et s'il y parvenait, qu'avait-il à craindre d'une shinigami de sept ans qui venait à peine de sortir de l'école? "Il n'y a qu'à voir votre capitaine. C'est un fainéant notoire sur lequel on ne peut pas compter. Je ne veux pas te faire de peine mais…"

Elle ne sut jamais quelle peine il voulait lui éviter car elle bondit d'un coup sur lui et avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de réagir, elle lui envoya un coup de pied dans le genou. Il s'effondra au sol avec une expression de surprise – ou peut être de douleur? – et son visage se trouva au même niveau que celui de la petite brunette. Avant qu'il ait essayé de se relever, elle pointa un index menaçant en direction de son nez:

"Ne redites jamais une telle chose! Le capitaine Kyôraku est un homme bien et le premier qui prétendra le contraire aura à faire à moi. Il est respecté et aimé de tous ses hommes et ça, c'est quelque chose qu'un insecte jaloux tel que vous ne comprendra jamais. Votre attitude est mesquine et vous êtes un être méprisable!"

Il n'avait pas eu le temps de réagir à cette attaque verbale que la fillette avait disparu en entraînant son amie avec elle.

OoOoOoOoOo

"Je vous présente toutes mes excuses, mon comportement était inacceptable." Nanao avait décidé qu'il n'y avait pas prescription pour ce genre de chose. Pour un meurtre, peut être, mais pas pour un manque de respect.

"Allons, Ise, ne vous en faites pas. C'est oublié depuis bien longtemps." Elle lui lança un regard qui lui disait qu'elle ne le croyait pas. "C'est vrai que ça a prit un peu de temps à mon orgueil pour s'en remettre. C'était la première fois que je me faisais mettre au tapis aussi rapidement et par une enfant de 5 ans!"

"Je n'avais pas 5 ans! Et je ne vous ai pas mis au tapis, je ne vous ai pas laissé le temps de vous relever avant de fuir."

"C'est gentil de dire ça mais je crois que si j'avais essayé de riposter vous seriez revenue à la charge!" Il n'avait pas tord, elle avait été suffisamment énervée pour ça. "Et je n'aurais pas réussi à me relevé, j'avais le genou déboîté…"

"Déboîté? Non, je…" Elle était horrifiée par ce qu'il venait de dire. Elle n'aurait jamais…

"Ne vous en faites pas, ça a été une leçon très bénéfique pour moi. Depuis ce jour, je n'ai plus jamais provoqué de petites filles!"

Il avait annoncé ça sur le ton de l'humour mais c'était vrai, il avait appris des choses ce jour là: ne jamais sous-estimer son adversaire, ne jamais chercher la bagarre sans motif honorable, ne jamais insulter le capitaine Kyôraku devant un de ses hommes! Son grand père lui reprochait souvent d'être colérique et impulsif. C'est ce jour là qu'il avait compris en quoi ça pourrait être un handicap lors d'un combat et qu'il avait commencé à changer.

Il se courba devant Nanao:

"C'est à moi de vous remercier pour l'enseignement que j'ai reçu ce jour là."

Nanao ne savait que dire. Il ne plaisantait plus en la remerciant et elle ne s'attendait pas à ça. Elle lui toucha l'épaule pour l'inciter à se redresser:

"Allons y, Yachiru risque de terminer avant notre arrivée!"

Il lui emboîta le pas. Ils venaient tout juste de tourner au coin du bâtiment que des cris retentirent à l'intérieur et qu'une porte coulissa vivement:

"On verra bien qui de nous est le lui rapide. Si tu crois qu'un rat tel que toi…"

La phrase resta en suspend quand la petite femme brune qui l'énonçait sortit rapidement de la pièce pour venir percuter le mur qu'était Byakuya Kuchiki. Rukia rebondit sur son frère avant d'être projetée en arrière et d'atterrir au sol sur les fesses. Son aîné fit un pas en arrière sous le choc de l'impact mais parvint tout de même à rester sur ses jambes.

Renji Abarai, qui se trouvait encore dans la pièce, sorti vivement pour voir ce qui avait provoqué la chute de son amie d'enfance. Il salua prestement son capitaine et la femme qui l'accompagnait avant d'aider Rukia à se relever. Il se demandait pourquoi il devait toujours avoir l'air débile devant son capitaine. Ne pourrait-il pas être digne au moins une fois dans sa vie? Surtout que, cette fois, il n'était pas responsable!

Rukia pensait un peu la même chose que son ami aux cheveux rouges. Il fallait qu'elle se montre gourde devant son grand frère au moment où il avait une invitée, et une invitée importante à en croire les rumeurs. Qu'est ce qu'il devait penser d'elle? Il devait être mortifié par son attitude. Quand Renji la remit sur ses pieds, elle salua les deux personnes face à elle avant de se confondre en excuses. Comme son frère le regardait sans émettre le moindre son ou commentaire, elle trouva plus prudent de s'éclipser rapidement. Elle bafouilla encore quelques platitudes avant de saluer à nouveau et d'entraîner Renji avec elle dans son sillage.

Nanao avait observé la scène avec un regard amusé. Rukia avait perdu tous ses moyens devant son frère tandis que ce dernier avait semblé impénétrable. Mais elle avait vu quelque chose. Byakuya n'était pas aussi impassible que ce qu'il aimait à faire penser. Comme il remarqua son air gai, il jeta à son intention un regard interrogateur.

"Vous savez, je l'ai vu!"

"Vu quoi?" Il ignorait réellement de quoi elle parlait.

"Votre amusement." Elle passait une grand partie de son temps libre avec lui depuis deux mois et elle savait maintenant lire deux expressions sur son visage: l'amusement – ce qui n'était pas aussi rare que ce qu'on pourrait penser – et l'agacement – facile à lire quand Yachiru était dans le coin. "Ca vous amuse de torturer votre sœur?"

Il était étonné qu'elle s'en soit rendue compte. Mais il était vrai qu'elle était très observatrice. Il n'allait pas lui faire l'affront de le nier.

"Ca n'est pas de la torture…enfin, pas vraiment! Et j'avoue que la voir dans l'embarras est un réel divertissement pour moi."

"Pourquoi?"

"Parce que je l'envie." Il était étonné de sa propre franchise. C'était le genre de chose qu'il préférait garder pour lui mais il continua. "J'envie la liberté dont elle jouit. Et c'est cette liberté qui fait qu'elle se retrouve toujours dans ce genre de situation embarrassante."

"Vous voulez dire que vous avez envie de courir partout dans votre maison en hurlant?" Elle sourit devant l'image qui se formait dans son esprit.

"Non! Pourquoi je voudrai faire une telle chose?"

"Je vérifiais juste." Elle affichait toujours un sourire. "C'est donc juste un banal cas de jalousie fraternelle."

"De la jalousie fraternelle?" Il n'avait jamais pensé à une telle chose. Mais peut être avait-elle raison. "Vous vous y connaissez en jalousie fraternelle? Vous avez des frères et sœurs?"

Elle perdit aussitôt le sourire qu'elle affichait.

"J'avais un frère. Mais il doit être mort aujourd'hui."

"Doit être... Vous n'en êtes pas sûre?"

"Pardon, je reformule. J'avais un frère mais il est mort." Elle ne voulait pas s'étendre sur le sujet et préféra recentrer la conversation sur quelque chose de plus gai. "Venez, on va voir si Yachiru nous a laissé des pâtisseries." Elle pensait déjà connaître la réponse. "Pourquoi est ce que vous l'avez invitée? Je sais qu'elle n'est pas votre personne préférée au Seireitei."

"Je vous l'ai déjà dit, parce qu'elle est votre amie." Comme elle était sceptique il ajouta. "Et si j'invite votre amie je rentrerai dans vos bonnes grâces et alors vous aurez peut être envie de m'expliquer comment elle fait pour pénétrer chez moi."

L'explication était beaucoup plus vraisemblable de la sorte et elle illumina à nouveau le visage de Nanao d'un franc sourire:

"Vous savez, monsieur, si tout le monde à un prix, je ne pense pas que vous seriez prêt à payer ce que je demanderai pour une telle information!"

Cette réponse fut gratifiée par un sourire de Byakuya. Décidément, il aimait beaucoup l'humour de la jeune femme.

OoOoOoOoOo

To be continued

Z.


	6. Chapter 6

Partie 6

La fête d'anniversaire de Ginrei Kuchiki était somptueuse.

La nourriture et les boissons qui étaient servies avaient été sélectionnées de façon méticuleuse et étaient d'un goût exquis. La compagnie aussi était agréable.

La première fois que Byakuya avait invité Nanao à une réception, il avait été étonné de voir l'aisance avec laquelle elle se fondait au milieu de toute cette noblesse. Pour ceux qui ignoraient qui elle était – c'est-à-dire une roturière – les tenues somptueuses qu'elle portait suffisaient à les tromper sur ses origines tellement elle savait se tenir parfaitement. Elle pourrait même donner quelques cours de bonnes manières à certaines jeunes filles de l'assemblée. Pour ceux qui savaient d'où elle venait, elle leur avait fait oublier sa jeunesse dans le Rukongai par sa culture et sa vivacité d'esprit. Elle arrivait à charmer tout le monde alors qu'elle n'en avait aucune intention.

Byakuya observait la jeune femme tandis qu'il était allé chercher des rafraîchissements. Il l'avait laissée en compagnie d'un couple de vieux amis de son grand père. Il savait qu'elle n'appréciait pas ces réceptions et qu'elle aimait encore moins qu'il la laisse seule – au milieu des requins lui avait-elle dit – mais elle donnait le change à merveille et n'en laissait rien paraître. Elle semblait à sa place au milieu de tous ces gens.

"Comment se passe la soirée pour vous?"

Byakuya détacha les yeux du groupe de personnes qu'il observait pour porter son attention vers son grand père.

"C'est à vous que je devrais poser la question. C'est en votre honneur que nous sommes tous réunis ici."

Le vieil homme posa son regard sur le groupe qu'observait son petit fils avant son arrivée. Nanao était en train d'adresser un sourire poli à son interlocuteur. Ginrei pensa que son vieil imbécile d'ami devait être encore en train de raconter une blague idiote que lui seul trouvait drôle.

"Elle est ravissante ce soir." Byakuya ne répondit rien mais reporta son attention sur la jeune femme. "Et je n'entends que des éloges sur elle. Je crois qu'elle a conquit tous les membres du clan."

C'était vrai et Byakuya le savait. Des membres de la famille l'avaient approché pour lui affirmer leur soutien dans le choix de sa future épouse. Et dans ces moments là il repensait systématiquement à Hisana. Jamais sa défunte femme n'avait fait l'unanimité dans la famille. Nanao avait fait un tour de force et elle n'en était même pas consciente.

"Quand comptes tu lui faire ta demande? Je ne voudrais pas sembler pressant mais il y a trop longtemps que des enfants n'ont pas redonné vie à ce manoir."

"Il faudrait qu'elle me dise oui si vous voulez qu'une telle chose se produise."

"Ca fait presque trois mois que tu la courtises. Et elle ne m'a jamais semblée contre. Je ne vois pas pourquoi elle te dirait non!"

Byakuya, quant à lui, voyait très bien pourquoi elle le ferait. Ce soir marquait la fin de leur arrangement. Il allait retrouver sa liberté perdue: Il n'aurait plus à changer ses habitudes pour l'inclure dans ses projets. Il pourrait reprendre ses promenades nocturnes dans son jardin, seul. Et enfin, il n'aurait plus personne pour le distraire de ses sombres pensées, pour l'empêcher de penser à Hisana et à ce qu'avait été la vie auprès d'elle.

Hisana. Ce dernier mois il avait peu pensé à elle et il en avait honte. Il avait été trop occupé à prévoir des occupations qui pourraient plaire à Nanao. La jeune femme avait accepté de l'aider et il était normal qu'il lui rende la tâche la plus agréable possible. Elle devait déjà participer à des réceptions, pas besoin de la torturer plus que de raison avec des activités rébarbatives. Et il s'était rendu compte avec plaisir qu'elle appréciait le même genre de chose que lui: le calme, la lecture, les promenades dans le jardin… Il lui avait même proposé de s'essayer à la calligraphie et elle avait accepté avec plaisir, pas par obligation. Elle s'était révélée assez douée.

"Et elle te plait si je ne m'abuse."

C'était une constatation et non une question. Est-ce qu'elle lui plaisait? Oui, peut être. Il devait bien reconnaître qu'il la trouvait attirante. Elle avait un joli visage et quand elle souriait ses magnifiques yeux violets s'éclairaient d'une lueur quasi fascinante. Il s'était souvent surpris à essayer de la faire sourire pour voir encore et encore cette lueur.

"Là n'est pas le problème grand père."

Et il disait vrai. Il y avait quelque chose que son grand père n'avait pas pris en compte – ou dont il avait sous estimé l'importance – quand il avait décidé que Nanao Ise deviendrait la prochaine Dame Kuchiki. Et ça n'était pas le fait que la jeune femme était sa complice pour échapper aux manigances de la famille.

"Je crois que vous ne mesurez pas son attachement à la 8ème division et à son capitaine. Elle ne les quittera jamais pour devenir une épouse de noble et organiser des soirées mondaines. Elle n'est pas ce genre de femme."

"Alors ne lui impose pas!"

Byakuya fut vraiment étonné par cette déclaration et ne put retenir l'expression de surprise qui s'afficha sur son visage.

"Vous êtes en train de me dire que vous ne verriez pas d'objections à ce que mon épouse travaille?" Voilà qui n'était pas banal. "Et qu'en penserait le reste du clan?"

"Les choses changent et même les dinosaures dont je fais parti ne peuvent rien contre ça. Les rapports qu'on reçoit du monde réel indiquent que ça n'est pas sur le point de s'arrêter. Il paraît que les femmes sont de plus en plus considérées comme les égales des hommes sur Terre. Et même à la Soul Society les choses évoluent. Il n'y a qu'à regarder l'association des femmes shinigamis et l'importance qu'elle est en train de prendre. Comment veux tu dans ces conditions empêcher une femme de travailler? Donc si ça ne te dérange pas toi d'avoir une épouse active, les autres s'en accommoderont."

Byakuya regardait attentivement son grand père. Ce dernier était sérieux, pas de doutes là-dessus. Quand Ginrei lui avait annoncé que Nanao serait parfaite pour lui, Byakuya était loin de soupçonner que son aîné avait fait en sorte qu'aucun obstacle ne subsiste en cas d'union. Il avait couvert toutes les bases. La seule chose que l'ancien capitaine ne pouvait pas manipuler était le facteur humain, à savoir lui et Nanao. Et même sur ce point le jeune homme commençait à douter parce qu'il s'était surpris à redouter cette soirée. Non pas parce qu'il comptait briser les espoirs de son aïeul, mais parce il ne verrait presque plus la jeune femme par la suite, il se contenterait de la croiser dans les couloirs de la 1ère division lors de réunions. Il devait reconnaître qu'en trois mois il avait appris à la connaître et qu'elle allait lui manquer. Elle avait un côté apaisant et il appréciait le temps passé en sa compagnie. Mais il ne s'inquiétait pas trop, il reprendrait bien vite l'habitude de la solitude.

Son grand père le tira de ses pensées:

"Viens, allons secourir ta jeune amie. Je ne sais pas comment elle fait pour rester souriante en compagnie de ces vieux bougres."

OoOoOoOoOo

Byakuya avait entraîné Nanao à l'écart des festivités. Il commençait à se faire tard et il était temps de mettre fin à leur mascarade. Il avait redouté cet instant tout au long de la soirée et il savait que la boule qui s'était formée dans son estomac disparaîtrait en même temps que la jeune femme. Ils marchaient en silence en direction d'une des sorties de la propriété, celle qui était la plus discrète. Le jeune homme essayait de trouver les mots justes à dire à sa compagne – il voulait lui exprimer sa reconnaissance sans pour autant avoir l'air redevable – quand elle prit la parole:

"Nous sommes bien d'accord qu'après cette soirée vous me devrez encore trois heures d'entraînement?"

Byakuya s'arrêta à ces mots et la jeune femme se tourna vers lui quand elle s'en rendit compte.

"Vous avez peur que je ne paye pas mes dettes?" Il aurait pu se sentir vexé par ses propos mais ça n'était pas le cas.

"Bien sûr que non, j'ai toujours des otages!" Il lui avait effectivement prêté deux livres qu'elle ne lui avait pas encore rendus.

"Alors, pourquoi cette question?"

"Je suppose que c'est un moyen de rompre le silence. Depuis que nous avons salué votre grand père, vous n'avez pas desserré la mâchoire et comme nous sommes bientôt arrivés à la limite de la propriété, je crois qu'il est temps de mettre un terme à notre association!"

Le jeune homme observa les alentours. C'était vrai, ils avaient traversé tout le jardin et il ne s'en était pas rendu compte. Il avait été trop absorbé par ses pensées. Sous peu, il allait retrouver sa vie comme elle était trois mois auparavant.

Soudainement cette idée ne lui parut plus aussi attrayante qu'en début de soirée et sans même en avoir conscience, il fit les quelques pas qui le séparait de la jeune femme, saisi son visage entre ses mains et se baissa vers elle pour poser ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Dire que Nanao avait été surprise était bien faible pour décrire ce qu'elle avait éprouvé. Quand elle avait entrouvert la bouche – pour protester ou pour l'encourager, elle-même n'aurait pas su le dire – il en avait profité pour approfondir le baiser et elle l'avait laissé faire. Au bout de quelques secondes il rompit le contact. Elle recula alors de trois pas et porta sa main à ses lèvres. Il resta silencieux et elle ne savait trop que penser. Elle évita de le regarder dans les yeux quand elle prit finalement la parole:

"Ca n'était pas ce qui était prévu."

Elle n'avait fait qu'une simple constatation parce qu'elle n'avait rien trouvé d'autre à dire et elle ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il lui réponde:

"Je sais. Mais quand je vous demanderai de m'épouser, je ne voudrai pas un non comme réponse. Et c'est tout ce que j'aurai en vous posant la question maintenant."

A ces mots, elle leva vivement les yeux vers la face du jeune homme. Elle essaya de trouver la plus infime trace d'amusement sur son visage mais elle n'en décela aucune. Il était parfaitement sérieux. Elle ouvrit la bouche parce qu'elle savait qu'elle devait répondre quelque chose à ça mais rien ne sorti. Elle était sans voix. Elle ne vit alors plus qu'une seule solution: elle devait battre en retraite. Ce n'était pas de la lâcheté: Comme il avait manifestement changé les règles du jeu en route, elle se devait d'effectuer un retrait stratégique pour pouvoir étudier les nouvelles données.

Elle fit encore trois pas en arrière et avec la main qu'elle avait porté à son visage, elle pointa un endroit vague derrière elle:

"Je… Il faut que j'y aille… Il se fait tard et..."

Elle ne finit pas sa phrase et partit dans la direction qu'elle venait de montrer. Byakuya remarqua deux choses. Tout d'abord, en trois mois la jeune femme avait fait des progrès en shunpo, et ensuite, ce qui était plus important, elle avait été troublée. C'était une bonne réaction. Elle aurait pu lui rire au nez et, là, il aurait su qu'il n'avait rien à espérer. Mais voilà, elle ne l'avait pas fait, et il prenait ça pour un très bon signe. Il allait lui laisser quelques jours pour digérer ce qui venait de se passer puis il mettrait tout en œuvre pour obtenir une réponse positive le jour où il lui ferait sa demande. Parce qu'il venait de décider ce qu'il voulait. Il voulait la revoir encore, chaque jour. Il voulait l'inclure dans ses activités, dans ses projets. Et surtout, il voulait qu'elle l'aide à atténuer la douleur de la mort d'Hisana, ce qu'elle parvenait à faire par sa seule présence.

Il allait regagner la fête quand il pensa à son grand père. Le vieil homme avait bien prévu son coup. Byakuya ne savait pas s'il devait en être reconnaissant ou irrité. Il déciderait plus tard, en fonction de la réponse que lui donnerait la jeune femme qu'il convoitait _véritablement_ à présent.

OoOoOoOoOo

Nanao détestait les imprévus, que ce soit dans sa vie professionnelle ou personnelle. Etre soldat et vice capitaine de la 8ème division comportait une grande part d'inattendu mais elle avait réussi à la minimiser grâce à un gros travail d'anticipation et de planification. Côté personnel sa vie était parfaitement routinière – sauf quand son capitaine décidait qu'elle avait besoin de vivre pleinement – et c'était comme ça qu'elle l'aimait.

Ce qui s'était passé ce soir sortait de ce cadre routinier qu'elle aimait tant. Et c'était de sa faute. Pourquoi s'était-elle prêtée à ce jeu? Quand elle avait accepté, elle n'avait pas vu plus loin que le bout de son nez et des progrès en shunpo qu'elle pourrait faire. Et voilà que maintenant l'héritier du clan Kuchiki lui parlait mariage. Parce qu'elle n'avait pas rêvé, il lui avait bien dit 'quand je vous demanderai de m'épouser' et non pas 'si je vous demande de m'épouser'. Le mariage n'était pas quelque chose qu'elle avait envisagé. Et avec Byakuya Kuchiki encore moins!

Elle allait avoir besoin de temps et de calme pour réfléchir aux évènements de cette soirée. Mais ça n'allait pas arriver de sitôt. Elle se savait attendue. Le capitaine Kyôraku était probablement sur le pas de sa porte et il allait deviner juste en la voyant que les choses ne s'étaient pas déroulées comme elles auraient dû. Et elle n'avait pas envie qu'il le sache. Ce qui s'était passé était personnel. Surtout qu'il ne manquerait pas de faire des commentaires qui ne feraient rien pour l'aider. Elle pensa un instant à aller se réfugier au bureau pour la nuit ou, mieux, quitter le Seireitei et la Soul Society pour toujours mais elle avait été suffisamment faible pour la soirée. Elle ne pouvait pas encore prendre la fuite.

Quand elle arriva en vue de son appartement, le capitaine Kyôraku était effectivement en train de l'attendre. Il était assis en tailleur à côté de sa porte d'entrée, comme toutes les fois où elle avait passé la soirée avec le capitaine Kuchiki. Elle passa à côté de lui en le saluant, entra dans l'appartement et se dirigea vers la cuisine sans prendre la peine de refermer la porte. Elle savait qu'il la suivrait à l'intérieur. Ils avaient développé une routine ces trois derniers mois: elle rentrait accompagnée de son cavalier, le capitaine Kyôraku le mettait à la porte – avec plus ou moins de tact – et enfin, ils buvaient tous les deux un thé.

Ils n'avaient pas échangé un mot le temps que la boisson chaude infuse. Shunsui ne l'avait pas suivi en cuisine mais avait préféré prendre place au salon. Quand elle lui apporta sa tasse Nanao se sentit mal sous son regard inquisiteur. Elle savait qu'elle était en pleine crise de paranoïa et qu'il ne la regardait pas différemment des autres fois mais c'était plus fort qu'elle. Par contre si une chose était certaine, c'était qu'elle allait lui indiquer elle-même que quelque chose d'imprévu s'était passé avec son langage corporel tendu! Il fallait juste qu'elle inspire un bon coup et qu'elle se détende. Elle sursauta quand il prit la parole:

"Alors c'est fini, nous n'allons plus voir ce cher Byakuya traîner dans nos murs."

Elle se demandait si elle se faisait encore des idées mais ce qu'il venait d'annoncer semblait sonner plus comme une question que comme une affirmation. Elle but une gorgée de thé avant de lui répondre:

"Je n'en suis pas certaine."

"Comment ça, pas certaine? C'était bien ce soir qu'il devait être éconduit et avoir son petit cœur brisé en mille morceaux?" Comme elle confirma d'un mouvement de tête il continua. "Alors qu'est ce qu'il viendrait faire par ici? Je l'imagine mal s'abaisser au point de jouer le rôle du prétendant blessé qui viendrait supplier sa douce. Ca cadre mal avec le personnage."

Non seulement ça cadrait mal mais en plus Kyôraku avait bien remarqué que la jeune femme était mal à l'aise. Elle pouvait donner le change à quiconque mais sûrement pas à lui, il la connaissait trop bien. Il y avait plein de petits détails qui la trahissaient, par exemple, elle se tenait un peu plus droit qu'à son habitude – ce qui était un exploit – mais, surtout, elle ne le regardait pas dans les yeux.

"Nanao-chan?"

"Ne m'appelez pas comme ça."

C'était tout ce qu'elle avait trouvé à dire pour ne pas lui répondre. Elle cherchait quelque chose de plus pertinent quand une question s'imposa à elle. Pourquoi se comportait-elle ainsi? Elle avait l'impression d'avoir fait quelque chose de mal alors qu'il n'en était rien. Kyôraku n'était que son capitaine, et aussi son ami, il n'y avait pas de raison pour lui cacher les évènements de la soirée. Et si elle les lui cachait, elle n'avait pas à se sentir mal, ça ne le concernait pas!

"Disons qu'il ne n'a pas officiellement demandé ma main, ce qui fait que je n'ai pas officiellement refusé."

"Et pourquoi ne l'a-t-il pas fait? Il veut continuer à jouer la comédie?" Kyôraku était sceptique. Il avait su depuis le début qu'il ne fallait pas faire confiance au capitaine de la 6ème.

"Je ne sais pas, nous n'avons pas vraiment parlé de ce point. Aussi, je serai bien incapable de vous dire si nous le reverrons à la 8ème division."

Il y avait autre chose, Kyôraku en était persuadé. Pourquoi évitait-elle de le regarder dans les yeux sinon?

"Il y a autre chose."

"Rien d'important, vous pouvez me croire."

"Si c'est le cas, je ne vois pas pourquoi Nanao-chan ne veut pas me le dire."

Elle hésita un instant en pesant le pour et le contre. Le pour: si elle lui disait maintenant, il ferait quelques commentaires déplacés et l'incident serait clos. Le contre: si elle se taisait il la harcèlerait jusqu'à ce qu'elle craque et elle savait par expérience qu'elle parviendrait à résister quelques jours mais qu'il arriverait à la pousser à bout. Autant faire comme avec un sparadrap: tirer d'un coup sec. La douleur est intense sur le moment mais elle disparaît bien vite.

"Il m'a embrassée. Vous voyez, rien de grave."

Kyôraku ouvrit la bouche pour la refermer aussitôt. Embrassée? Sa Nanao-chan?

"Mais Nanao-chan lui a donné une bonne correction pour lui passer l'envie de recommencer?" Comme elle hochait la tête de droite à gauche il ajouta presque à contre cœur: "Elle ne l'a tout de même pas encouragé?" Elle lui répondit par un haussement d'épaules.

Un haussement d'épaules? Jamais Nanao-chan ne répondait par un haussement d'épaules. Tout simplement parce que ça ne voulait rien dire et tout dire en même temps. Qu'avait-elle voulu répondre: bien sûr que non, peut être, je ne sais pas, il pleut dehors? Bon sang, ça voulait vraiment tout dire!

"Ne vous mettez pas dans cet état pour si peu, capitaine."

Nanao n'avait rien trouvé de mieux à répondre. Elle avait une meilleure répartie habituellement mais ce soir, elle avait quelques difficultés à réfléchir. Elle se leva pour débarrasser les tasses vides.

"Comment ça, pour si peu? Nanao-chan ne se rend pas compte du mal que ça pourrait faire à sa réputation. En plus on ne sait rien de ce type. Qui sait s'il ne cache pas un terrible secret, une maladie honteuse, un…"

"Du calme, Byakuya Kuchiki est juste un shinigami d'une autre division! Qu'est ce que vous allez encore imaginer?"

Cette remarque eut au moins le mérite de le faire taire. Il réfléchit un instant avant de reprendre:

"Est-ce que c'était aussi agréable que ça?"

Il se leva à son tour, s'approcha d'elle, attrapa son visage entre ses mains et se baissa pour l'embrasser.

Elle resta un moment immobile avant de passer ses bras entre leur deux corps pour venir agripper son vêtement. Il avait tout d'abord pensé que l'intention de la jeune femme était de le repousser mais elle n'en fit rien et tandis que leurs langues se livraient un duel, elle glissa une main dans son uniforme. Elle caressa sa peau nue jusqu'au niveau de ses côtes et il ne put s'empêcher d'émettre un grognement de plaisir qui se transforma rapidement en exclamation de douleur quand elle enfonça sans ménagement les ongles dans la chair tendre qui se trouvait là.

Il rompit le baiser et recula d'un pas tout en la dévisageant. Il avait craint un instant qu'elle ait des tendances sadiques aussi fut-il étrangement soulagé de voir de la colère sur son beau visage.

"Dehors!" Elle lui montra la porte.

"Nanao-chan…"

"J'ai dis D.E.H.O.R.S!"

Il voyait bien qu'elle était sur le point d'exploser aussi trouva-il plus sage de lui obéir pour le moment. S'il voulait continuer cette conversation plus tard, il devait d'abord rester en vie et donc quitter les lieux au plus vite.

Quand il referma la porte d'entrée derrière lui, Nanao se laissa tomber au sol. Ses jambes étaient en coton et c'était un miracle si elles avaient réussi à la soutenir jusqu'à présent. Elle allait porter sa main à ses lèvres quand elle remarqua le sang au bout de ses doigts. Elle avait peut être réagit un peu violemment pour le blesser jusqu'au sang. Non. Il le méritait. Qu'est ce qu'ils avaient tous ce soir? Elle n'avait tout de même pas un panneau 'entrée libre' sur le front?

Si elle était honnête avec elle-même, elle devait reconnaître que ça avait été assez agréable. Le baiser de Byakuya lui avait laissé une sensation étrange et bienvenue dans le ventre et celui de Kyôraku l'avait littéralement fait fondre sur place.

Elle se releva tant bien que mal et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Le matin sa vie était simple comme elle l'aimait et voilà que maintenant elle se retrouvait face à deux problèmes de taille. Elle serait tout aussi bien dans un bon bain chaud pour y réfléchir.

OoOoOoOoOo

Et voici pour cette partie.

Merci aux personnes qui m'ont laissé une petite review et à celles qui vont en laisser une :-p

Z.


	7. Chapter 7

Partie 7

Le capitaine de la 13ème division était assis derrière son bureau et lisait les rapports de mission de ses hommes quand Kyôraku fit son apparition. Ce dernier se dirigea vers le canapé installé contre le mur qui faisait face au bureau et s'y affala. Ukitake trouva son ami bien matinal mais peut être ne venait-il ici que pour finir sa nuit sur son sofa. Ca c'était déjà produit plus d'une fois et ça ne manquerait pas de se reproduire. C'est alors qu'il remarqua que le visage de Shunsui ne reflétait pas le soulagement qu'il devrait normalement ressentir: après tout, c'était le lendemain de la fête d'anniversaire de Ginrei Kuchiki et donc Shunsui allait enfin récupérer son vice capitaine. Quand Jûshirô le salua, il obtint un son inarticulé en retour, signe que le capitaine de la 8ème division n'était pas au mieux de sa forme:

"Qu'est ce que c'est que cette mine? Tu ne devrais pas plutôt faire la fête?"

"Ne t'en fais pas, pour avoir fait la fête, je l'ai fais. J'ai été boire jusqu'à plus soif après que Nanao-chan soit rentrée chez elle."

"Et tu fais cette tête parce que tu as la gueule de bois?"

"Non, plutôt parce que ma vie est fichue!"

Kyôraku avait toujours tendance à exagérer tout ce qui lui arrivait et Ukitake le savait.

"Qu'est ce qui se passe encore? Je croyais justement qu'aujourd'hui marquait la fin de l'arrangement entre Nanao et Kuchiki. Et il me semble que tu attendais cet instant avec impatience."

"Kuchiki. Je savais depuis le début qu'il était louche. On ne propose pas ce genre de chose à une femme! C'est un être vil et méprisable. Il est… Oui, c'est une vermine de la pire espèce. Je n'ai pas assez de mots pour le qualifier. Il est vraiment…"

"Stop! Qu'est ce qui s'est passé pour que tu aies aujourd'hui une telle opinion de lui?"

"Ce qui s'est passé? Ce sale rat a osé embrasser MA Nanao-chan! Voilà ce qui s'est passé! Je devrais aller le trouver pour lui expliquer ma façon de penser."

Byakuya Kuchiki avait embrassé Nanao! Et il ne devait pas s'agir d'un chaste baiser sur la joue sinon Kyôraku n'aurait pas réagit de cette manière. Quoi que! Tout prenait toujours des proportions démesurées avec Shunsui lorsqu'il était question de Nanao. Maintenant il fallait déterminer si la jeune femme avait été indisposée par le comportement du capitaine Kuchiki. Jûshirô n'allait pas laisser son ami chercher querelle à un autre capitaine pour l'honneur d'une femme si cette dernière ne trouvait pas qu'on lui avait manqué de respect.

"Avant de faire ça, ce que j'aimerais, c'est que tu me dises ce qu'en a pensé la principale intéressée. Est-ce que, selon elle, Byakuya lui aurait manqué de respect?"

Le capitaine de la 8ème division prit un instant pour y réfléchir avant de répondre:

"Pour tout dire, elle n'avait pas l'air de l'avoir mal prit."

"Comment ça, avait l'air? Avant de te mettre dans tous tes états tu ne lui as pas demandé ce qu'elle ressentait?"

"…Ben, pas vraiment…"

Ukitake connaissait trop bien son ami et reconnu l'air coupable qu'il affichait maintenant. Il avait fait ou dit quelque chose qu'il ne lui avait pas avoué. Le capitaine de la 13ème division ne put retenir un soupir quand il reprit:

"Qu'est ce que tu as fait? Ne me dis pas que tu ne lui as fait une scène à cause de ce baiser…"

"Evidemment que non! Je ne suis pas un gosse!"

Ca, ça restait à prouver mais le moment était peut être mal choisi pour en parler.

"Alors, qu'as-tu fais?"

"Je l'ai embrassée!"

Pourquoi Jûshirô n'était pas plus étonné par une telle réponse? Son ami était irrécupérable.

"Et elle a réagit comment à ça?"

"Elle m'a tout simplement jeté à la porte!"

Voilà qui ressemblait bien à la jeune femme. Ukitake ne réprima pas l'amusement qui s'afficha sur son visage lorsqu'il imagina la scène.

"Je peux savoir ce que tu trouves de drôle?"

"Moi? Rien! Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu t'inquiètes pour elle! Je crois que si elle a réussit à te mettre dehors, elle arrivera sans difficultés à se débarrasser de tout prétendant qu'elle jugerait trop entreprenant."

En vérité, Kyôraku n'avait aucune inquiétude sur ce point. Elle était son vice capitaine et il savait parfaitement de quoi elle était capable. Ce qui le préoccupait n'était pas le fait qu'elle ne parvienne pas à repousser un prétendant, mais le fait qu'elle n'en ait pas envie.

"Arrête de faire cette tête. Kuchiki est bien ce qui pouvait t'arriver de mieux!"

Shunsui ne savait pas quelle tête il était en train de faire mais il était méfiant quand il demanda une explication à l'affirmation de son ami:

"Qu'est ce que tu veux dire?"

"Je ne t'en ai pas parlé?"

Jûshirô était peut être un des capitaines les plus âgés en poste au Seireitei, il n'était pas encore gâteux. Il savait pertinemment qu'il n'avait pas rapporté à son ami ce qu'il avait entendu au court de ces derniers mois. Il avait jugé plus avisé d'affronter un seul problème à la fois. Il était temps de partager une information qui n'allait pas plaire à l'autre homme:

"J'ai eu vent que quelques soldats trouvaient Nanao à leurs goûts et qu'ils n'hésiteraient pas à tenter leur chance si ça ne marchait pas entre elle et Kuchiki. Donc, en gros, si Byakuya n'avait rien tenté, tu aurais eu toute une kyrielle de valeureux shinigamis qui auraient essayé d'obtenir les bonnes grâces de ta chère Nanao! "

Kyôraku se renfrogna un peu plus à cette annonce. Il n'arrivait pas à ce débarrasser de cet enquiquineur de la 6ème division qu'on lui apprenait que la liste des casse-pieds était en train de s'allonger. Une question s'imposa à lui et il en fit partager son ami:

"Nanao est parfaite, elle l'a toujours été. Mais pourquoi est ce que tous ces hommes en ont après elle soudainement?"

Il dévisagea son ami comme s'il détenait la réponse. Ukitake avait bien une explication à ce phénomène mais il y en avait peut être d'autres:

"Je dirais qu'ils l'ont toujours trouvée attirante et qu'ils se contentaient de l'admirer de loin parce qu'ils avaient peur de toi et de ce que tu pourrais leur faire." Comme le capitaine de la 8ème division eut l'air – faussement – surpris, il continua. "Avec tes déclarations d'amour publiques et ta possessivité envers elle, les gens ont eut l'impression que vous étiez ensemble et que s'ils s'approchaient de trop près de ta Nanao-chan, tu pourrais avoir l'idée saugrenue d'attenter à leur vie!"

"Et je ne vois pas ce qui leur fait penser qu'il pourrait en être autrement maintenant."

"Le fait que Kuchiki soit encore entier à l'heure où je te parle!"

"Je ne vois pas ce que ça change. Jusqu'à présent ils jouaient la comédie, je n'allais pas faire quoi que ce soit."

"Oui, mais ça, les soldats ne le savent pas. Ce qu'ils voient c'est que les rumeurs étaient peut être infondées ou que votre histoire est finie. Et donc qu'ils ont le champ libre."

Le brun réfléchit un instant à ce nouveau problème. Il pourrait toujours aller trouver les soldats en questions, leur laisser entendre que si Kuchiki était encore en vie c'était uniquement parce qu'il était capitaine et que s'il avait été d'un grade inférieur, il serait mort. Il n'avait même pas besoin de les voir tous, la rumeur se répandrait toute seule et d'ici une semaine, fini les gêneurs.

"Donne moi les noms des types qui sont intéressés par ma Nanao-chan."

"Pour quoi faire? Pour que tu ailles les trouver, leur faire la peur de leur vie et leur faire passer l'envie d'approcher de ton vice capitaine?" Au hochement de tête du brun il continua. "Pas question. Je ne sais pas pour quelles raisons Nanao n'a pas encore mis fin à tes jours pour régenter sa vie sans arrêt mais je trouve qu'elle à le droit de vivre en paix sans ton intervention. Je te le dis, je crois que ce qui ce passe en ce moment est une excellente chose."

Kyôraku prit un instant de réflexion. Contrairement à ce que semblait penser son ami, il ne passait pas son temps à s'immiscer dans la vie de la jeune femme. Mais le capitaine de la 13ème avait peut être raison, il n'allait pas menacer tous ces prétendants. Il trouverait bien une autre façon de faire pour leur passer l'envie de s'approcher de son vice capitaine.

Il fit une grimace devant l'air réjouit de son ami qui savait qu'il avait gagné la partie avant de reprendre:

"Tu peux me rappeler pourquoi nous sommes amis?"

"Parce que je n'ai jamais eu de chance et que le jour où ils ont créé les binômes à l'école tu étais le seul qui restait."

"Mon souvenir est légèrement différent. Dans le mien, après une nuit torride passée dans les bras d'une divine créature, je ne me suis pas réveillé à temps et j'ai manqué le début du cours. Tous les élèves avaient déjà un binôme et j'ai hérité du pauvre tuberculeux qui était allongé à l'infirmerie!"

"Nous sommes au moins d'accord sur le fait que notre amitié n'est pas fondée sur le profond respect que nous pourrions éprouver l'un pour l'autre mais sur un terrible coup du sort!"

Ukitake adressa un sourire narquois à son ami avant de se remettre au travail. Il espérait que l'autre capitaine continuerait à broyer du noir en silence. Tout le monde n'avait pas la chance d'avoir un vice capitaine qui parvenait à abattre le travail pour deux en une journée!

OoOoOoOoOo

Quand Byakuya arriva à la grande salle d'entraînement de la 6ème division, il était 5H45 et Nanao n'était pas là. Les leçons de perfectionnement en shunpo qu'il lui donnait débutaient toujours à 6H précises mais jusqu'à présent elle avait toujours été présente avant lui pour s'échauffer. Il ne savait pas trop comment interpréter son absence. Il ne l'avait pas revue depuis la soirée où il l'avait embrassée et ignorait de ce fait l'état d'esprit dans lequel elle se trouvait.

Trois minutes avant 6H elle n'était toujours pas là et Byakuya en conclut qu'elle ne viendrait pas. Il avait espéré lui parler ce matin mais elle, de son côté, n'avait manifestement aucune envie de le faire. Il n'allait pourtant pas renoncer pour si peu. Il se rendrait à la 8ème division un peu plus tard, dans la matinée de préférence, parce que Kyôraku n'était pas du matin – il le savait pour l'avoir entendu se plaindre lorsque le capitaine général Yamamoto leur imposait des réunions matinales – et il préférait de beaucoup parler à Nanao sans avoir son capitaine dans les pattes.

Il était dos à la porte et observait le calme de la salle. Il n'y avait que tôt le matin – c'est pourquoi il avait choisit cet horaire pour donner des leçons au vice capitaine de la 8ème division – et aux heures des repas où cette pièce était vide. Sinon il y avait toujours foule, les hommes venant s'entraîner ici par groupes et par roulement.

Il était six heures tapantes quand il décida de ne pas attendre plus. Elle ne viendrait pas. Il fit demi tour et se retrouva nez à nez avec la jeune femme. Elle avait finalement décidé de venir.

Il ne l'avait pas sentie approcher et même à quelques mètres de distance, il ne ressentait toujours pas sa présence. Elle avait élevé à un niveau supérieur ce qu'il lui avait enseigner autrefois, elle arrivait à cacher sa pression spirituelle d'une façon magistrale. Le capitaine Kyôraku ne devait pas savoir ce qui le frappait quand elle partait à sa recherche en 'mode ninja'!

Ils se saluèrent brièvement.

"Je pensais que vous n'alliez pas venir."

"C'est ce que j'ai faillit faire."

"Et qu'est ce qui vous a fait changé d'avis?"

"Il n'aurait pas été convenable de ma part d'annuler cette séance sans vous en avertir à l'avance."

Et surtout, avoir des cours particuliers de la part de Byakuya Kuchiki était une chose tellement rare qu'il était hors de question qu'elle laisse passer sa chance. Elle avait amplement mérité ces leçons et elle n'allait pas les laisser perdre.

"Je voulais vous dire, à propos de ce qui s'est passé l'autre soir…"

Voilà, c'était là la raison pour laquelle elle avait longuement hésité à venir.

Elle avait retourné dans tous les sens la dernière soirée qu'ils avaient passée ensemble. Elle s'était demandée si elle n'avait pas mal interprété un acte, une parole. Elle s'était interrogée sur ce qu'elle ressentait, sur ce qu'elle voulait. Et elle n'était toujours pas plus avancée, aucune réponse ne lui était apparue. Mais une chose était sûre, elle n'avait pas envie d'entendre le jeune homme qui lui faisait face lui expliquer qu'il avait abusé du champagne et qu'il n'avait pas été lui-même. Et comme elle n'avait pas eu de ses nouvelles depuis la fête d'anniversaire, c'était sans aucun doute ce qu'il comptait lui dire. Avant de venir, elle avait décidé que sa présence à la 6ème division ne serait consacrée qu'à l'entraînement. S'il voulait s'excuser ou clarifier le malentendu, il allait devoir se montrer courageux et venir se présenter aux bureaux de la 8ème division aux heures de travail.

C'est pourquoi elle ne le laissa pas terminer sa phrase:

"Quel est le programme de l'entraînement aujourd'hui?"

Byakuya fut quelque peu décontenancé par la question mais n'en montra rien. Il avait longuement préparé ce qu'il avait l'intention de dire à la jeune femme et la réponse quelque peu hostile qu'il avait obtenue – alors qu'il n'avait pas commencé – n'était pas du meilleur augure. Elle semblait peu enclin à la discussion. Il n'y voyait aucun inconvénient. Pour le moment tout du moins. D'autant qu'il était quelque peu angoissé. Cela faisait plus de 60 ans qu'il n'avait pas courtisé de femme et, même à l'époque, Hisana avait trouvé adorable la maladresse dont il avait fait preuve pour la conquérir.

C'était reculer pour mieux sauter mais il décida d'accorder à la jeune femme ce qu'elle demandait. Il allait se concentrer sur l'entraînement. Il lui parlerait après la séance.

OoOoOoOoOo

Byakuya ne savait pas ce qui avait mal tourné lors de l'entraînement mais il faisait maintenant face à Nanao qu'il maintenait contre le mur, sa main gauche enserrant le poignet droit de la jeune femme pour éviter de prendre un coup d'épée malheureux tandis que son autre main soutenait son zanpakutô qui reposait contre le cou de son adversaire.

La séance avait pourtant bien commencé. Pendant un peu plus de deux heures ils avaient alterné la pratique et la théorie: une phase très physique pour Nanao où elle devait éviter les petits sorts de kido inoffensifs avec lesquels il essayait de la toucher, suivie d'une phase de repos pendant laquelle ils voyaient ensemble comment elle pourrait améliorer son shunpo.

A bien y réfléchir, il voyait exactement quand les choses avaient dérapées.

Il lui avait lancé une énième boule de kido mais elle ne l'avait pas évitée comme elle aurait dû le faire. Elle s'était contentée de la détruire avec un contre sort. Il savait pourquoi elle avait fait ça: elle était épuisée et comme l'utilisation du kido était pour elle un réflexe, ça lui était venu plus naturellement que le shunpo. A ce moment là, il s'était rendu compte qu'il ne connaissait pas la valeur de la jeune femme au combat. De tous les vices capitaines, elle était la seule qu'il n'avait jamais vu combattre, même au temps où ils occupaient tous les deux le même poste. A vrai dire, il ne savait même pas à quoi ressemblait son zanpakutô! Et au lieu d'annoncer une pause comme il aurait dû le faire, il lui avait demandé si elle avait son sabre avec elle. Elle avait paru méfiante quand elle lui avait fait un signe affirmatif de la tête et surprise quand il lui avait demandé de le dégainer. Comme elle n'avait pas obtempéré, il avait sorti Senbonzakura de son fourreau et s'était élancé vers elle.

Il avait crut un moment qu'il n'obtiendrait pas ce qu'il voulait. Même épuisée, son adversaire avait encore de la réserve. Elle était vraiment excellente dans son domaine. Il avait bien réussit à lui infliger quelques coupures mais elle lui avait aussi laissé quelques marques, certains des sorts qu'elle lui avait lancés aillant fait mouche.

Elle semblait au bout de ses limites et il était prêt à renoncer quand elle avait plongé sa main dans sa manche et tout en esquivant une attaque elle s'était placée derrière lui. Lorsqu'il s'était retourné, elle avait à la main le sabre qu'elle avait jusqu'à présent refusé de dégainer. Byakuya était quelque peu étonné par le zanpakutô de la jeune femme: C'était un katana on ne peut plus banal! Comme elle le gardait dans la manche de son uniforme, il s'attendait à ce qu'elle possède un sabre à petite lame – comme un tantô – et non pas une arme dont la lame était aussi longue que le bras du vice capitaine de la 8ème! Comment parvenait-elle à plier le bras dans ces conditions? Il n'avait jamais remarqué la moindre gêne dans les mouvements de son opposant.

Il n'eut pas le temps d'étudier la question plus avant que son adversaire se rua vers lui. Si dans un premier temps elle s'était montrée hostile à l'idée de le combattre, elle semblait avoir changé d'avis sur le sujet. Elle devait savoir qu'elle n'avait aucune chance contre lui dans son état de fatigue – ce qui aurait aussi été le cas en temps normal – mais comme il avait voulu voir son sabre, elle semblait décidée à lui en faire tâter la lame!

Il para quelques coups d'épée sans la moindre difficulté – l'art du sabre n'était pas le point fort de la jeune femme – avant de décider que la démonstration avait bien assez durée. Au moment où il bloquait la lame de Nanao avec la sienne, il attaqua de sa main libre et jeta à son adversaire un sort de kido qui, bien que non mortel, pouvait s'avérer douloureux s'il n'était pas évité ou dévié.

Il aurait pu être impressionné par la manière dont la brunette réagit. Elle fut assez rapide pour lever un bouclier de défense – ce qui ne l'empêcha pas d'être projetée contre le mur derrière elle – et il y vit l'opportunité de mettre fin au combat. En un pas de shunpo il fut face à elle, attrapa le bras avec lequel elle tenait son zanpakutô et posa la lame de Senbonzakura contre son cou. Le combat était terminé.

Les deux opposants se faisaient face sans qu'aucun n'esquisse le moindre mouvement. Byakuya savait qu'il devait rengainer son arme et saluer son adversaire mais il n'arrivait pas à se résoudre à bouger. Il avait les yeux rivés sur sa captive. Elle ne ressemblait plus à la jeune femme qu'il avait l'habitude de croiser dans les couloirs de la 1ère division. Elle avait du mal à reprendre son souffle, quelques mèches de ses cheveux s'étaient sauvés du clip qui les maintenait habituellement en place, son uniforme n'était plus aussi impeccable que quelques heures auparavant et, surtout, elle ne posait pas sur lui le regard respectueux qui lui était coutumier: Il y avait de la rage et de la colère dans ses magnifiques yeux violets. Byakuya ne l'avait jamais vue aussi jolie qu'en ce moment.

Il fut tiré de sa quasi-torpeur par l'objet de sa contemplation quand elle se passa la langue sur les lèvres. Il fut aussitôt assailli par de toutes autres pensées que celles qu'il avait en tête un moment auparavant. Il savait que ce qu'elle venait de faire n'avait pas pour but de le tenter mais seulement d'hydrater sa bouche – preuve en était le regard noir qu'elle lui jetait toujours – mais il avait maintenant une envie irrépressible de goûter ses lèvres. Pour essayer de résister à la tentation il releva les yeux vers ceux de la jeune femme pour se rendre compte que non seulement la colère avait disparut de son regard mais qu'elle semblait elle aussi être fort intéressée par sa bouche à lui. Il ne lui en fallut pas plus pour interpréter cela comme une invitation et il se pencha pour l'embrasser doucement. Comme il ne rencontra aucune résistance, il approfondit le baiser. Quand il lâcha son zanpakutô pour serrer contre lui la jeune femme, ce dernier tomba au sol sans le moindre ménagement, et Byakuya entendit un grand cri de protestation dans son esprit. Senbonzakura n'était pas heureux d'être traité de la sorte mais Byakuya n'en avait cure, la journée était en train de prendre un tournant bien plus intéressant que ce qu'il avait espérer en se levant! Et dire que tout ce qu'il souhaitait c'était qu'elle accepte de lui parler et que, peut être, elle accepte aussi une invitation à dîner!

OoOoOoOoOo

Nanao ne savait pas comment elle s'était débrouillée pour se retrouver dans cette situation. Quelques minutes auparavant elle bouillonnait de colère contre l'héritier du clan Kuchiki; non pas parce qu'il l'avait battue – le contraire aurait été étonnant – mais parce qu'il l'avait obligée à sortir Akiko de son fourreau. Elle détestait se servir de son zanpakutô. Elle ne savait pas en expliquer la raison, mais elle détestait ça. Même le capitaine Kyôraku n'insistait pas – enfin, plus – sur ce point. Et LUI, LUI décidait qu'il voulait un combat au sabre et elle se retrouvait katana au poing. Et pour couronner le tout, voilà qu'ils avaient maintenant changé d'activité et qu'ils se comportaient plus comme des adolescents en rut que comme deux hauts gradés des 13 armées de la cour sur leur lieu de travail. SUR LEUR LIEU DE TRAVAIL!

Cette journée était en train de virer à la catastrophe – même si elle n'était pas farouchement opposée à ce qu'ils étaient en train de faire – et ça allait encore empirer parce qu'elle sentait des soldats approcher. Et, ou le capitaine Kuchiki n'en avait rien à faire, ou il ne s'en était pas rendu compte, mais ça ne semblait pas l'affecter! Elle essaya de mettre fin à leur étreinte mais n'y parvint pas – par manque de force ou par manque de motivation? – et au moment où les soldats allaient entrer dans la grande salle et les surprendre dans une situation compromettante, elle fit ce qu'elle faisait le mieux depuis des décennies. Elle envoya une boule de kido dans la poitrine de l'homme qui lui faisait face. Sous l'effet de la surprise il la lâcha et se retrouva propulsé au sol à cinq mètres d'elle.

Comme les hommes du capitaine Kuchiki étaient en train de prendre possession des lieux – non sans les avoir salués au préalable – Nanao se dirigea vers leur capitaine qui s'était déjà relevé. Elle lui montra la manche de son uniforme qui portait les marques des attaques de Senbonzakura qu'elle avait subies:

"Je crois que vous me devez un repas pour avoir mis mon uniforme dans cet état!"

"Que diriez vous de ce soir au manoir?"

"Comptez sur moi, j'y serai." Et elle quitta la salle d'entraînement sans se retourner.

Décidément, la journée se passait vraiment idéalement pour Byakuya! Il lui ne manquait plus qu'Abarai soit déjà installé derrière son bureau en train de remplir ses papiers pour qu'elle soit mieux qu'un rêve!

En se dirigeant à son tour vers la sortie de la salle après avoir récupéré son zanpakutô, il se frotta la poitrine pour essayer de faire disparaître la sensation étrange qui résultait du sort de kido qu'il venait de subir. Il se demandait avec quoi elle avait bien pu le frapper. C'était un sort qu'il ne connaissait pas. Ca avait été légèrement douloureux sur le coup mais ça laissait une impression plutôt agréable une fois la douleur passée. Byakuya venait de percer un des plus grands mystères de la Soul Society, à savoir: Pourquoi est-ce que le capitaine Kyôraku s'obstinait à provoquer son vice capitaine? Tout simplement pour recevoir une décharge de ce sort inconnu! Peut être un peu simpliste et très masochiste comme réponse, mais il fallait avoir été victime de ce kido pour bien comprendre!

OoOoOoOoOo

Les premiers hommes de la 6ème division qui entrèrent dans la salle à ce moment là ne furent témoin que de la défaite de leur capitaine face au vice capitaine de la 8ème division. Et les derniers à entrer dans la pièce jurèrent qu'ils avaient cru voir leur capitaine esquisser un sourire!

OoOoOoOoOo

Et voici. La suite bientôt.

Merci aux personnes qui m'ont laissé une petite review.

Z.


	8. Chapter 8

Hello les gens.

Pour information, il y a dans cette partie de la maltraitance à enfants mais rien de graphique, rassurez vous.

Bonne lecture,

Z.

Partie 8

Jûshirô Ukitake sut immédiatement que quelque chose n'allait pas chez son ami quand ce dernier fit irruption dans son bureau à huit heures du matin. Outre le fait que Shunsui Kyôraku n'était jamais aussi matinal lorsque tout allait bien, la mine de chien battu qu'il arborait était des plus éloquentes. Le capitaine de la 13ème division savait aussi par expérience que ce qui pouvait être considéré comme étant la fin du monde – une pénurie de saké par exemple – par celui qu'il considérait comme un frère l'était rarement pour le reste de la population. Aussi ne s'inquiéta-il pas plus devant l'air déconfit du capitaine de la 8ème qui se trouvait maintenant assis face à lui.

"Qu'est ce qui s'est passé pour que j'ai l'honneur de ta visite avant l'heure du déjeuné?"

"C'est Nanao-chan."

Cette simple phrase et le ton sur lequel elle avait été prononcée avaient tout de suite alarmé Jûshirô.

"Que lui est-il arrivé?"

Il était déjà en train d'imaginer le pire. Tout ce qui touchait à Nanao était toujours prit très au sérieux par Kyôraku et le voir dans un tel état était assez inquiétant.

"Elle a découché cette nuit!"

"Et?" Il y avait forcément autre chose. Comment le fait que la jeune femme dorme ailleurs que chez elle pouvait être source d'une telle détresse? Elle avait sûrement été hébergée par un ami. Il vit tout de suite où était le problème en réfléchissant à qui pouvait être cet ami. "Oh!" Fut tout ce qu'il trouva à dire.

"Comme tu dis, Oh!"

Ukitake réfléchit un instant à ce qu'il venait d'apprendre:

"Tu sais, ça ne veux peut être rien dire. Il y a plein de choses qui pourraient expliquer qu'elle ne soit pas rentrée."

Shunsui se laissa glisser sur sa chaise:

"C'est gentil de ta part d'essayer de me réconforter mais nous savons tous les deux pourquoi elle a passé la nuit chez lui."

"Oui, et je t'avoue que je ne vois pas pourquoi ça te mets dans cet état. Elle n'a pas fait vœux de chasteté à ce que je sache."

"Non, mais pourquoi lui? Il y a plein de types bien mieux que lui." Lui-même faisait parti de cette catégorie! "Je ne vois pas ce qu'elle lui trouve."

"Outre le fait qu'il soit séduisant, riche et cultivé?"

"Oui, à part ça."

"Alors je dirais qu'en plus il est l'homme d'une seule femme, qu'il se comporte en parfait gentleman, qu'elle a toute son attention, que…"

"Qu'est ce qu'il y a? Tu veux l'épouser ou quoi?"

Jûshirô éclata de rire.

"Tu veux savoir alors je te donne quelques pistes, c'est tout! Et pour tout te dire, je ne trouve pas que ça soit une mauvaise chose. Je suis même content pour elle!"

Kyôraku n'en revenait pas de ce qu'il venait d'entendre.

"Et là! Je croyais que tu étais mon ami!"

"Je suis ton ami, et je suis aussi celui de Nanao. C'est pourquoi je me réjouis qu'elle ai enfin rencontré quelqu'un, même si ça doit faire souffrir un temps ton cœur d'artichaut!"

Kyôraku était venu chez son ami pour y trouver du soutien, pas pour se faire insulter! Même s'il devait reconnaître que le capitaine de la 13ème n'avait pas tout à fait tord à son sujet. Il était sérieux comme jamais quand il annonça:

"Avec Nanao, c'est différent."

"Je sais." Ukitake s'en était déjà rendu compte. Nanao avait un pouvoir sur son capitaine qu'aucune femme n'avait jamais eu auparavant. Ils avaient tous les deux une relation privilégiée qui avait débuté peu après la disparition de Lisa Yadômaru. "Mais ce qui arrive est peut être une bonne chose. Tu ne peux pas lui demander d'attendre indéfiniment le temps où tu te sentiras enfin prêt à avoir une relation sur le long terme."

Son vieil ami ne répondit rien et sembla réfléchir.

Jûshirô se remit au travail avec une certitude: les choses allaient changées entre Nanao et Shunsui et c'était une bonne chose pour ses deux amis. Ils ne pouvaient pas rester enfermés dans ce statu quo stérile qui les empêchait d'avancer l'un comme l'autre. Même le cas où la relation de Nanao avec Kuchiki se terminait par un mariage était préférable à la situation actuelle.

OoOoOoOoOo

"Seiji! Seiji!

Nana était terrorisée. Un peu plus tôt l'orage l'avait réveillée et elle avait lutté tant bien que mal contre la peur qui lui nouait les entrailles et contre l'envie de pleurer. Mais maintenant la situation était différente et la panique était en train de la submerger complètement: Il y avait de l'eau dans le trou qui leur servait de refuge pour la nuit et Seiji n'était plus là!

"Seiji"

Où était-il? Ils étaient arrivés au Rukongai avec le même groupe deux ans plus tôt et alors qu'ils attendaient tous que les shinigamis leur expliquent où ils se trouvaient et comment fonctionnait la Soul Society, il était venu vers elle et, sans même la connaître, il lui avait prit la main et lui avait dit que tout allait bien se passer. Par la suite, ils avaient été placés tous les deux chez les mêmes parents et étaient donc devenus frère et sœur. Depuis ce jour, il était tout son monde, et voilà qu'il avait disparu.

Le niveau de l'eau était en train de monter mais c'était le cadet des soucis pour la petite fille qu'était Nanao. Ses yeux s'étaient habitués à l'obscurité et elle essayait de distinguer une forme au sol qui pourrait être son frère. Lui n'avait jamais eu peur de l'orage – pour tout dire, il n'avait peur de rien – ce qui faisait qu'il était peut être encore en train de dormir et qu'il ne l'avait donc pas entendu quand elle l'avait appelé.

Ils avaient trouvé un bâtiment - un entrepôt probablement - légèrement à l'écart du village qui faisait une cachette idéale. A la base du mur à droite de l'entrée se trouvait un trou qui permettait d'accéder aux fondations. Par chance, il était suffisamment grand pour laisser le passage à un enfant mais pas assez pour qu'un adulte puisse s'y faufiler. Sous le bâtiment il y avait assez d'espace pour permettre à des enfants de se déplacer à quatre pattes. Nanao parvenait même à s'asseoir à certains endroits. C'était le lieu rêvé pour passer la nuit sans avoir à craindre d'agression des plus grands. Parce que si la journée les enfants parvenaient souvent à échapper aux adultes qui leur voulaient du mal – et il y en avait beaucoup de ces adultes là – la nuit, une fois endormis, les enfants devenaient des proies faciles. Trouver un endroit sûr où se reposer était la première chose à faire pour les enfants errants qui voulaient survivre.

L'endroit était peut être idéal en temps normal mais à ce moment précis Nanao aurait donné cher pour être éclairée par les rayons de la lune et pour peut être distinguer celui qui était devenu son univers depuis qu'ils avaient fuis la maison de leurs parents adoptifs.

Les larmes qui avaient jusque là été courageusement refoulées commencèrent à couler librement sur les joues creusées de la fillette. Si Seiji n'était plus là, que pouvait-elle faire d'autre à part pleurer et attendre son hypothétique retour dans cette eau glaciale qui ne cessait de monter?

Nanao ne savait pas pendant combien de temps elle était restée à sangloter seule dans le noir – quelques minutes ou plusieurs heures – quand Seiji refit enfin son apparition.

"Nanao, tu dors encore?" Il était à quatre pattes devant l'entrée – qui était aussi la sortie – de leur cachette.

Il n'avait pas eu le temps de fouiller des yeux les lieux qu'une petite fille toute mouillée se précipita sur lui et s'accrocha à son cou.

Il aurait bien aimé se dégager de l'étreinte qui le suffoquait presque mais sa petite soeur était fermement agrippée et à chaque fois qu'il essayait de la repousser, elle l'enserrait encore plus fort et les sanglots qui la submergeaient redoublaient.

Il l'aurait bien laissée se calmer toute seule mais il n'aimait pas toute cette eau qui s'était infiltrée dans leur cachette. Il semblait plus prudent de sortir de leur trou et de se trouver un endroit au sec avant toute chose. Attraper une maladie quand on est un gamin errant du 72ème district du Rukongai était une très mauvaise idée qui pouvait mener aux portes de la mort. Et il ne voulait pas que l'un d'entre eux meure.

Il allait entraîner sa soeur vers la sortie quand un torrent d'eau et de boue s'engouffra dans leur refuge. La puissance de l'eau fut telle que les deux enfants furent projetés contre la paroi opposée à la sortie. Malgré tout, ils ne firent pas séparés, la fillette n'aillant toujours pas relâché la prise qu'elle avait sur son frère.

"Seiji, qu'est ce qui ce passe?"

Il aurait bien aimé lui répondre mais il n'en avait pas la moindre idée. Comment aurait-il pu savoir que la cuvette dans laquelle ils avaient trouvé refuge avait été creusée par l'eau ruisselante lors des grands orages qui étaient coutumiers dans cette partie du Rukongai? Comment aurait-il pu savoir que si l'entrepôt sous lequel ils se trouvaient avait été laissé à l'abandon, c'était justement parce qu'il menaçait de s'effondrer à cause de son sous-sol et de ses fondations rongés par les infiltrations d'eau? Il n'aurait pas pu le savoir. Mais ce qu'il savait à ce moment précis c'était qu'ils devaient trouver un moyen de se sortir de ce guêpier sinon tout allait s'arrêter ici.

Il ne pouvait pas avancer vers la sortie, le courant que provoquait l'eau qui continuait à s'engouffrer l'en empêchait. Sans compter que sa soeur était toujours accrochée à lui et que dans l'espace réduit qu'ils avaient, manoeuvrer pour contourner le courant était impossible.

Seiji n'avait pas envie d'abandonner mais il était assez lucide pour se rendre compte qu'ils étaient dans de beaux draps. A ce stade, seul un miracle pouvait les maintenir en vie.

Ils avaient lutter un instant contre le courant pour se rendre compte que rien n'y faisait. Ils étaient prisonniers au fond de la cachette qu'ils avaient pensé être un endroit sûr. Et l'eau froide les submergeait presque. L'endroit était trop bas de plafond pour leur permettre de faire plus que de rester assis et l'eau dépassait déjà leurs épaules. Le niveau ne semblait pas vouloir s'arrêter là et continuait d'augmenter. Sous peu, le peu d'air qui restait dans la cavité allait être remplacé par le liquide et les deux enfants allaient mourir noyés.

Seiji et Nanao étaient bien conscients de ce qui allait se passer et ils se serraient fort l'un contre l'autre, comme pour se réconforter mutuellement. Ils avaient quitté la maison de leurs parents adoptifs six mois plus tôt parce que leur père avait la main un peu lourde et tout ça pour finir noyés au fond d'un trou! C'était assez sordide comme destin. Mais la vie n'était pas tendre pour les habitants du Rukongai, qu'ils aient 7 ou 77 ans.

L'eau avait maintenant envahi tout le trou. Les enfants étaient complètement immergés. Il faisait froid et noir sous l'eau. Seiji ne savait pas s'il avait les yeux ouverts ou fermés tellement tout était sombre et il s'en moquait. Il allait bientôt vérifier la rumeur qui disait que lorsqu'on mourait on retournait sur Terre en tant que nouveau né. C'était une idée tentante et réconfortante. Peut être que Nanao et lui allaient à nouveau être frère et soeur dans cet autre monde.

Il retenait sa respiration depuis plus d'une minute et ses poumons commençaient à le brûler. Il n'allait pas pouvoir résister beaucoup plus longtemps. A peine venait-il de penser que la fin arrivait qu'une lueur violacée passa devant ses yeux et que le plafond au dessus de sa tête céda et lui permis de se redresser. Il prit une grande inspiration, aussitôt imité par sa petite soeur. Il respira profondément encore quelques fois avant d'attraper Nanao et de la serrer contre lui:

"C'est toi qui a fait ça, n'est ce pas?" Il sentit le geste de tête affirmatif contre sa poitrine. La fillette était encore trop essoufflée pour pouvoir lui répondre. "Et tu ne pouvais pas le faire plus tôt?"

Elle fit non de la tête:

"J'ai essayé mais je n'y arrivais pas."

"Bah, c'est pas grave, viens, sortons de cette eau froide. Ca serait bête d'éviter la noyade pour mourir d'une pneumonie!"

Seiji avait déjà sauté sur le sol de l'entrepôt et il tendit la main à Nanao pour l'aider à sortir du trou. C'était bien pratique d'avoir une petite soeur qui savait faire ce genre de tour de magie. Plus d'une fois ça leur avait facilité la vie. Le seul problème, c'était la nourriture. Lui même avait faim de temps en temps mais Nanao avait tout le temps faim. Et ils n'avaient rien à manger. Mais elle ne se plaignait jamais. Elle était admirable.

Il était en train d'aider Nanao à essorer ses cheveux quand une voix grave les fit tout deux sursauter:

"Mais qu'avons nous là? Deux petites souris qui sont sorties de leur trou?"

Les deux enfants se retournèrent vivement vers la source du bruit. Il faisait toujours sombre mais la bâtisse dans laquelle ils se trouvaient avait l'avantage d'avoir des fenêtres qui laissaient passer la clarté provenant des éclairs. L'homme qui leur faisait face était grand et portait des vêtements qui n'avaient pas l'air en meilleur état que ceux dont ils étaient vêtus. L'homme avait aussi l'air menaçant. Pour deux enfants apeurés qui venaient d'échapper à la mort, tout adulte mal habillé et éclairé par la lumière fantomatique des éclairs lors d'un violent orage pouvait sembler menaçant, mais il se dégageait de cet individu une véritable aura maléfique. La situation aurait été différente que l'homme aurait toujours paru mauvais.

Par réflexe, les enfants se rapprochèrent l'un de l'autre et parcoururent rapidement des yeux le hangar dans lequel ils se trouvaient. Ils devaient sortir de cet endroit au plus vite et pour cela ils devaient trouver la porte.

"Venez me voir d'un peu plus près les enfants, qu'on puisse faire connaissance."

L'homme affichait une espèce de rictus qui se voulait être un sourire mais qui ressemblait bien plus à une grimace.

Seiji attrapa fermement la main de sa soeur et se précipita vers ce qui semblait être la sortie. Par chance l'homme ne leur barrait pas la route.

La porte n'était pas tenue fermée par un verrou et elle s'ouvrit sans difficulté sous la pression exercée par les enfants qui s'étaient précipités dessus. Elle céda avec une telle facilité que le frère et la soeur en firent surpris et l'un d'entre deux perdit l'équilibre, entraînant l'autre dans sa chute. Ils se retrouvèrent à l'extérieur du bâtiment, vautrés dans la boue qui s'était formée lors de l'orage.

Depuis deux années qu'ils vivaient à la Soul Society, leurs réflexes de survie s'étaient développés au point qu'ils n'eurent pas besoin de se concerter pour se redresser et prendre leurs jambes à leur cou.

Malgré quelques dérapages sur le sol glissant, ils s'éloignèrent assez rapidement de l'entrepôt.

"Cours Nanao, ne t'arrête pas!"

Le conseil était totalement superflu. A aucun moment Nanao n'avait eu l'idée saugrenue de s'arrêter! Elle fit toutefois un oui de la tête à son frère, signe qu'il ne vit pas dans l'obscurité qui les entourait.

Elle continua sa course pendant encore quelques pas quand un bruit de chute, suivi d'un bruit de lutte, la freina dans son élan. Quand elle se retourna elle vit une scène qui devait la suivre des décennies plus tard dans ses cauchemars. L'homme de l'entrepôt les avait suivis et les avait rattrapés. Il avait taclé son grand frère et il était en train de le rouer de coups alors que ce dernier était rendu impuissant, maintenu au sol par le point de son assaillant qui était assis sur ses jambes.

Le sang de Nanao ne fit qu'un tour et elle se rua sur leur agresseur. Elle était peut être menue, et elle ne savait pas se battre mais elle avait des dents et des ongles et elle savait s'en servir. La peur qu'elle ressentait pour elle n'était rien comparée à celle qu'elle ressentait pour Seiji. Même si ça n'était pas son rôle en tant que fille et cadette, elle le défendrait et elle ne laisserait rien lui arriver.

Sitôt à côté de l'homme, elle s'agrippa au bras qu'il levait pour porter un nouveau coup à son frère et planta violemment les dents dans sa chair. Un cri de douleur échappa à leur assaillant.

Il porta alors son attention du frère à la soeur. Si la moucheronne – qu'il pensait être la plus faible des deux – se montrait plus agressive que le grand, il devait d'abord s'occuper d'elle.

Il se releva tant bien qui mal et attrapa de son bras valide Nanao qui avait toujours les dents plantées dans le biceps de son autre membre. Elle ne semblait pas vouloir le lâcher et se mit à distribuer des coups de pieds quand elle sentit la main de l'homme se resserrer autour de son cou. D'un geste brusque il l'arracha de son bras. Il laissa échapper un autre cri de douleur quand la fillette ne desserra pas les dents et lui arracha de ce fait un morceau de chair.

Il tenait la petite fille à bout de bras et aurait bien aimé lui mettre un coup de poing pour lui apprendre la vie, mais la douleur dans son autre bras faisait que, pour le moment, il était dans l'incapacité de s'en servir.

Nanao avait par réflexe levé les bras pour protéger sa tête mais comme aucun coup ne vint, elle jeta prudemment un coup d'oeil vers l'adulte. Il était immobile et semblait réfléchir à ce qu'il allait faire. C'était leur chance. Seiji était justement en train de se relever. A eux deux, ils allaient mettre une bonne raclée à cet homme méchant. Une douce chaleur fit son apparition dans la paume de sa main, ce qui précédait généralement l'apparition d'une boule magique qu'elle allait pouvoir diriger vers leur agresseur. Le match allait bientôt se terminer en leur faveur.

Ce fut à ce moment qu'une chose inconcevable se produisit. Au lieu de venir à son aide comme il aurait dû le faire – comme il avait promis de toujours le faire – Seiji se sauva. Il l'abandonnait.

C'était quelque chose de tellement impensable que la vie sembla quitter d'un coup le corps de Nanao. La boule de kido qui commençait à se former dans sa paume disparue aussitôt et elle cessa de donner des coups de pieds.

Seiji n'était plus là, le reste était sans aucune importance.

L'homme regarda le garçon détaler. Qui aurait cru que c'était le plus petit des enfants qui protégeait le plus grand! Il éclata de rire:

"Le rat quitte le navire! Bah, c'est pas grave, je préfère les filles de toute façon!" Il approcha Nanao près de son visage. "Ce qui me fait penser qu'il faut que je t'apprenne à respecter tes aînés." Et il la lança violemment au sol.

Nanao ne sentit pas la douleur provoquée par le choc contre le sol. La souffrance qu'elle ressentait dans son coeur à ce moment précis était bien plus importante. L'homme pouvait bien la tuer, elle n'en avait que faire. Elle en était même à penser que c'était peut être bien ce qui pouvait lui arriver de mieux à ce moment. Personne ne pouvait vivre sans coeur! Et Seiji venait de partir avec le sien.

Elle n'opposa aucune résistance lorsqu'il l'attrapa par un bras et la traîna sans ménagement vers l'entrepôt.

OoOoOoOoOo

Nanao se réveilla en sursaut et se redressa vivement dans son lit. Elle essaya de lutter contre le sommeil. Habituellement elle émergeait bien plus rapidement de ses cauchemars.

"Ca va? Ca fait un moment que j'essaye de te réveiller sans succès."

Une boule de kido apparut aussitôt dans la main de Nanao pour être dirigée vers la personne qui venait de lui adresser la parole. Il lui fallut encore quelques secondes pour se rendre compte de ce qu'elle faisait. Elle était en train de menacer Byakuya!

"Je suis désolée!" La menace disparut de sa main. "Tu m'as surprise et..." Ils étaient amants depuis près de quinze jours et elle n'était toujours pas habituée de se réveiller auprès de quelqu'un.

"Ca va, pas de problèmes. Et tu ne risquais pas de me faire beaucoup de mal avec ce sort!"

Si la clarté de la lune qui filtrait au travers des portes de la chambre était insuffisante pour déchiffrer l'expression du visage de son amant, Nanao voyait bien qu'il n'avait pas l'intention de se rendormir dans l'immédiat. Elle ne savait pas s'il attendait qu'elle lui parle de son rêve ou s'il attendait juste qu'elle lui dise que tout allait bien.

Il ne lui laissa pas le temps de se poser plus de questions quand il demanda:

"Qui est Seiji?"

Il ne pouvait pas voir l'expression de surprise de Nanao, mais il la sentit se raidir à ses côtés.

"Qui t'a parlé de lui?"

Byakuya remarqua au ton de sa voix qu'elle était passée sur la défensive mais il ne s'en offusqua pas. Qui que soit cet homme, il était dans les cauchemars de Nanao, et donc il ne devait pas être un bon souvenir pour elle. Elle avait le droit de réagir de la sorte.

"C'est toi, tu as prononcé son nom plusieurs fois pendant ton sommeil." Il ajouta plus doucement et en lui effleurant doucement la main. "Si tu veux en parler, je suis là."

Lui en parler? Elle n'avait jamais parlé de Seiji à qui que ce fut. Il était encore, cent ans plus tard, un plaie dans son coeur qui refusait de se refermer. Alors, en parler, c'était quelque chose d'inconcevable. Aussi fut-elle surprise quand elle s'entendit lui raconter cette partie de sa vie, partie qui était tabou et que même le capitaine Kyôraku ne connaissait pas. Elle ne lui raconta qu'une version édulcorée, il n'avait pas besoin de connaître tous les détails sordides, comme ce que lui avait fait subir l'homme dans l'entrepôt ou comment elle l'avait très certainement tué en lui lançant un sort de kido en pleine face quand l'envie de vivre lui était soudainement revenue. Elle s'était arrêtée dans son récit juste après sa rencontre avec le démon de l'orage, ce shinigami qui l'avait par la suite amenée au Seireitei.

Quand elle eut terminé son récit, elle se trouva étrangement calme. Elle qui avait toujours pensé que parler de son frère aurait été la chose la plus difficile à faire au monde, elle se rendait compte que ça n'était pas le cas. Bien au contraire. D'avoir dit les choses à haute voix faisait qu'elle même les voyait autrement. Secrètement, elle avait hait son frère pour l'avoir abandonnée ce jour là, mais avec le recul, il n'était qu'un gamin qui avait paniqué. L'adulte qu'elle était devenue ne pouvait pas reprocher à un enfant de 8 ans d'avoir fuit devant un tel danger, même si ça avait impliqué de la laisser.

Comme elle avait terminé son histoire et qu'elle ne semblait pas décidée à ajouter autre chose, Byakuya préféra ne pas commenter. Il aurait bien le temps de lui en reparler plus tard s'il sentait qu'elle avait l'envie ou le besoin de le faire. Mais il devait avouer qu'il était loin de se douter qu'elle traînait avec elle ce genre de blessure. Il savait que la vie dans le Rukongai était rude - Hisana aurait pu en témoigner - mais comment imaginer qu'une fillette de tout juste 6 ans avait déjà vécu ça? Et il se doutait bien qu'elle ne lui avait pas raconté toute l'histoire, qu'elle avait laissé de côté certains détails. Elle les lui raconterait peut être un jour:

"Ca te dit une promenade au clair de lune dans le jardin?"

C'était ce qui marchait le mieux pour lui quand il avait l'esprit tourmenté.

Elle prêta alors attention aux bruits de l'extérieur. Tout était silencieux. C'était étrange, habituellement les cauchemars venaient la hanter seulement les nuits d'orage. Et le temps semblait clair. Est ce que la place de plus en plus importante que prenait le capitaine de la 6ème division dans sa vie réveillait les vieux démons qu'elle croyait endormis?

"Je préférerais une tasse de thé si ça ne te dérange pas."

C'était ce qu'elle voulait vraiment, comme à chaque fois qu'elle se réveillait après de tels rêves, mais elle essaya de changer le cours de ses pensées quand elle se rendit compte que c'était avec le capitaine Kyôraku qu'elle voulait le boire.

OoOoOoOoOo


	9. Chapter 9

Partie 9

Le capitaine Ukitake revenait de boire le thé avec le capitaine général Yamamoto et traversait le bâtiment de la 1ère division qui centralisait tous les formulaires administratifs du Gotei 13. Il retournait dans sa division quand il aperçut Nanao qui sortait de l'un des bureaux, une feuille à la main. L'air pensif qu'elle affichait disparut pour laisser place à un sourire timide quand elle l'aperçut à son tour et elle hâta le pas pour aller le saluer:

"Capitaine Ukitake"

"Nanao. Encore en train de travailler?" Il désignait de la tête le bureau qu'elle venait de quitter.

"Pas vraiment, je suis ici pour une raison personnelle."

"Rien de grave j'espère?" Il ne voyait pas ce qu'elle pouvait faire à la 1ère division de personnel si elle n'y avait pas été convoquée.

Nanao ne croyait pas sa chance. Il était dans son intention d'aller trouver le capitaine de la 13ème division mais elle ne savait pas encore comment aborder le sujet avec lui et voilà qu'il était face à elle et qu'il lançait justement la conversation dans la direction qu'elle souhaitait! Elle se contenta de lui donner le formulaire qu'elle avait en main:

"Je voulais justement venir vous trouver pour en parler."

Jûshirô ne savait trop que penser du feuillet qu'elle venait de lui remettre. C'était une demande de mutation! Que pouvait-il bien faire de ce genre de chose? Elle n'était pas sans savoir que les demandes des mutations des simples shinigamis étaient du ressort des vices capitaines et que ses deux 3ème sièges s'en chargeaient. A moins que la demande vienne de quelqu'un de plus haut gradé, dans ce cas là il devait donner son aval. Il ressentit un malaise quand il lui sembla comprendre ce qu'elle voulait:

"De qui va émaner cette demande?"

"De moi."

Il ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais ne trouva rien à dire. Il avait toujours pensé que le ciel changerait de couleur avant que Nanao Ise n'envisage de quitter la 8ème division ou, plus exactement, son capitaine. Il était encore sous le coup de la surprise quand elle reprit:

"Le seul poste de vice capitaine de libre est celui de la 13ème division mais comme je sais que vous ne recherchez pas vraiment quelqu'un, je me demandais si vous accepteriez ma mutation."

Il ne savait quoi lui répondre, elle le prenait au dépourvu. Il avait besoin d'en parler à Shunsui avant toute chose. Même s'il appréciait beaucoup la jeune femme, il ne voulait pas se fâcher avec son ami de toujours en donnant une réponse trop hâtive.

"Je vois que je vous mets dans l'embarras, veuillez m'en excuser. Je comprendrai si vous me dites non."

"Non, ça ne me gêne pas. Ce que j'aimerais savoir c'est si vous avez bien réfléchi et si vous voulez vraiment demander votre mutation."

"Non, je ne le veux pas. Mais je vais tout de même le faire." Il ne cacha pas sa surprise mais comme il n'ajouta rien elle continua. "Vous n'êtes peut être pas sans savoir qu'actuellement j'ai une vie privée." Il acquiesça. "Et depuis peu le capitaine Kyôraku met plus de mauvaise volonté que d'habitude pour faire sa part de travail. Il est même plus difficile à trouver quand j'ai des papiers importants à lui faire signer. Au final, avant je n'avais pas de vie en dehors de la division et je finissais mes journées vers 18h et maintenant que j'ai besoin de plus de temps libre, je finis rarement avant 21h. Et ça ne peut pas durer plus longtemps."

"Vous en avez parler avec Shunsui?"

"Bien sûr. Il prétend que je me fais des idées."

"Je vois." C'était donc là tout ce qu'avait trouvé à faire son vieil ami pour éliminer le capitaine Kuchiki de la vie de Nanao? Ca n'avait pas l'air efficace et ça risquait bien de se retourner contre lui s'il ne faisait rien. Ukitake devait bien reconnaître que ça n'était pas vraiment le genre de changement auquel il s'attendait! "Laissez moi lui parler. Si d'ici une semaine les choses n'ont pas évoluées, nous prendrons rendez vous pour parler d'un éventuel transfert. D'accord?"

Nanao s'inclina devant lui.

"Je vous remercie monsieur."

"Ne me remerciez pas encore, rien n'est fait!" Il se mit en route vers la sortie du bâtiment et l'invita à le suivre. Comme elle lui emboîtait le pas, il reprit: "Et que pensez vous des dernières rumeurs qui courent sur le capitaine Kuchiki? Kiyone et Sentarô voudront absolument avoir votre avis sur le sujet. Ils raffolent de ce genre de choses."

Il fut obligé de sourire devant l'air surpris qu'elle affichait maintenant. Si elle voulait vraiment devenir son vice capitaine, il fallait qu'elle sache dès à présent dans quoi elle comptait mettre les pieds!

OoOoOoOoOo

Il était presque l'heure de dîner quand le capitaine de la 6ème division arriva chez lui. Maintenant que Nanao avait enfin résolu son problème d'emploi du temps avec son capitaine – Byakuya ne savait pas ce qu'elle avait fait, mais ça avait été très efficace – c'était lui qui rentrait à pas d'heures à la maison.

Une réunion des capitaines qui s'était tenue dans l'après midi et elle avait été plus longue que ce qu'avait laissé entendre l'ordre du jour. D'après certains rapports provenant du monde réel, un Arrancar aurait été aperçu à plusieurs reprises. Un des buts de la réunion avait été de désigner deux vices capitaines pour les envoyer en mission de surveillance – et d'élimination si nécessaire – sur Terre. Byakuya avait tout de suite proposé Abarai. Il savait que son vice capitaine se serait proposé de lui-même – dès qu'il s'agissait d'aller se battre, il était toujours volontaire – et Komamura avait proposé son vice capitaine. La réunion aurait pu se terminer là mais le vice capitaine Omaeda avait manifestement fait quelque chose pour agacer son capitaine car SoiFon avait été catégorique: Omaeda devait en être car avec un peu de chance il allait se faire tuer au court de cette mission! Le débat aurait été vite réglé, les capitaines de la 6ème et de la 7ème étant tous les deux d'accord pour retirer leur vice capitaine, mais Zaraki ou Kyôraku, l'un de ces deux crétins, avait fait un commentaire déplacé. SoiFon s'était énervée et la situation avait dégénéré malgré les rappels à l'ordre du capitaine général. Byakuya était prêt à reconnaître une ou deux répliques cinglantes en direction du capitaine de la 11ème division, mais rien qui ne justifiait une réunion aussi longue!

Sitôt chez lui, il n'eut pas besoin de demander à un domestique où se trouvait Nanao et il se dirigea d'un pas sûr vers la bibliothèque du manoir. Quand il était occupé ou lorsqu'il n'était pas là à son arrivée, c'est dans cette pièce qu'elle allait l'attendre.

Elle était effectivement où il pensait la trouver. La porte n'était pas fermée et comme elle était totalement absorbée par ce qu'elle faisait, il décida de ne pas la déranger. Il resta dans l'encadrement de la porte à la regarder. Et comme à chaque fois qu'il posait son regard sur elle, il trouvait qu'elle était encore plus belle que la veille. Comment ne l'avait-il jamais remarquée avant ces quelques mois?

Il l'observa encore un instant avant de venir la déranger. Elle avait totalement investi la pièce. Elle avait disposé sur la table qui servait de plan de travail une dizaine de livres tout autour d'elle. Ils étaient tous ouverts et des feuilles couvertes d'écritures apparaissaient de ci de là. Elle était totalement ignorante de sa présence et semblait être chez elle. Il aimait l'idée qu'elle soit suffisamment bien sous son toit pour prendre ses aises, même si ça n'était que dans la bibliothèque – ou dans la chambre à coucher – pour le moment tout du moins. Il était bien dans ses intentions d'étendre ce bien être au reste de la maison.

"J'étais sûr que tu ne t'intéressais à moi que pour ma bibliothèque!"

Nanao sursauta avant de poser son regard sur l'homme qui se tenait dans l'embrasure de la porte et de lui adresser dans un sourire:

"Ne te dévalorise pas! Je ne suis pas avec toi juste pour ça. Je suis avec toi pour tes livres ET pour les talents culinaires de ta cuisinière!"

Il l'avait rejointe au milieu de la pièce et comme elle levait le visage pour suivre son mouvement, il lui posa un baiser sur le front.

"C'est vrai, j'oublie Rioko." La vieille femme était effectivement très douée.

Pendant qu'il était près d'elle, Byakuya en profita pour ouvrir d'un geste habile la pince qui retenait ses cheveux et ces derniers tombèrent élégamment sur les épaules de la jeune femme. Elle le laissa faire sans protester: elle savait qu'il aimait quand sa chevelure était défaite et elle aimait lui faire plaisir.

"Tu travailles sur quoi?"

Elle ne lui répondit pas tout de suite. Il était passé derrière son dos et avait entreprit de lui masser les épaules et le cou. C'était assez distrayant et tellement agréable, surtout qu'elle avait passé pas mal de temps courbée sur les livres:

"Je suis en train de faire des recherches pour aider un membre de ma division" C'était un mensonge suffisamment proche de la vérité pour être crédible. "En fait, je vérifie quel genre de problème ça peut être, s'il y a déjà eu des précédents."

"Comment ça?" Byakuya n'était pas vraiment intéressé par les problèmes des membres de la 8ème. Il restait du temps avant que le dîné ne soit servi et il voulait le mettre à profit pour voir à quel point Nanao se sentait à l'aise dans cette pièce. Il avait déjà délaissé ses épaules et était en train de laisser courir ses mains le long de la colonne vertébrale de la jeune femme.

"C'est quoi selon toi?"

Elle lui désignait une représentation de l'anomalie présente dans son monde intérieur. C'était un croquis grossier mais il était assez ressemblant à l'original. Il y jeta un rapide coup d'œil:

"Ca ressemble à un scellé."

"C'est ce que je pense aussi. Mais la personne qui m'en a parlé prétend qu'elle l'a vu dans son monde intérieur.

"Je ne vois pas comment ça serait possible. D'un point de vue théorique, pour qu'un scellé apparaisse dans un monde intérieur il faudrait que quelqu'un ait voulu sceller les pouvoirs d'un shinigami et dans un tel cas, le shinigami n'aurait plus de pression spirituelle, donc plus de zanpakutô et de ce fait, plus de monde intérieur. Il n'aurait donc aucun moyen de voir le scellé."

"Et si toute la pression spirituelle du shinigami n'avait pas été emprisonnée, théoriquement, il aurait toujours accès à son monde intérieur?"

"Oui, c'est vrai en théorie. Mais en pratique, c'est impossible. Ou on scelle totalement les pouvoirs d'un shinigami, ou on ne scelle rien du tout. Sinon, tu penses bien que c'est ce que les membres des 46 bureaux de Chuô auraient fait à Aizen si ça avait été faisable: ils auraient scellé une partie de ses pouvoirs pour être ensuite capable de l'exécuter." Il ajouta devant son air sceptique: "Je crois que ton soldat n'est pas digne de confiance."

"Je ne sais pas. J'aurai tendance à le croire sur parole. Il n'a rien à gagner à me mentir."

"Bien sûr que si." Elle le regarda surprise et il s'approcha de son oreille avant de lui murmurer. "Il a une excuse pour passer du temps seul avec toi!"

Elle essaya de le repousser. Elle avait bien compris ce qu'il avait en tête mais ils étaient dans une bibliothèque. Et, plus important, il y avait toujours le risque que des employés de maison surgissent:

"Qui te dit que c'est un homme?"

Il se pencha pour l'embrasser pleinement. Il embrassa ensuite sa mâchoire, puis mordilla le lobe de son oreille avant de lui murmurer:

"Alors, comme ça c'est une femme?"

Nanao sourit à cette remarque. Alors c'était donc vrai, il y a bien un Kyôraku qui sommeille au fond de chaque homme!

OoOoOoOoOo

"Pourquoi est ce que tu as besoin que je t'accompagne dans ton bureau?" Les capitaines Ukitake et Kyôraku étaient en train de se diriger vers la 8ème division.

"Parce que tu aimes passer du temps en ma présence et qu'un petit détour par mon bureau ne nous tuera pas!" Kyôraku affichait un sourire niait qui laissait peu de doute quant à la véracité de ce qu'il venait d'avancer. Devant la moue sceptique de son ami, il reprit,"Ok, je reconnais que depuis ce matin, la situation avec Nanao-chan est légèrement tendue."

"Qu'est ce que tu as encore fais?"

"Pourquoi est ce que ça serait de ma faute?"

"Parce que si tu as peur de te retrouver seul face à Nanao, c'est que tu es le fautif. Dans le cas contraire tu aurais passé la journée à la harceler jusqu'à ce qu'elle reconnaisse ses tords."

Shunsui devait reconnaître que son vieil ami n'avait pas tord:

"Nanao-chan a appris, je ne te dirai pas par qui – mais Byakuya devrait s'attendre à des représailles – que le vieux Yama a demandé à deux reprises que des vices capitaines soient envoyés en mission. Et elle sait aussi que dans les deux cas je ne l'ai pas proposée. Elle s'est un peu énervée quand je lui ai dit que c'étaient des missions trop dangereuses pour ma douce Nanao-chan et qu'elle risquait d'être blessée."

"Et tu veux que je t'accompagne pour voir si elle est calmée. Bien entendu, je te servirai de bouclier si ça n'est pas le cas!"

"Je n'aurai jamais osé te demander ça mais comme tu te proposes si gentiment!" Kyôraku assena une grande claque sur l'épaule de son collègue. "C'est dans les moments difficiles qu'on reconnaît ses vrais amis."

"C'est vrai. Dans ce genre de cas il semble évident que je suis ton ami mais je me demande si tu es bien le mien!"

"Allons vieux frère, la prochaine fois que tu as un soucis avec une femme, je viendrai à ta rescousse."

Cette réflexion fit naître un sourire sur chacun de leur visage. Jamais Ukitake n'avait de problèmes avec les femmes – ni avec les hommes – il était bien trop diplomate pour ça.

Ils étaient presque arrivés en vue des baraquements de la 8ème division quand une forte pression spirituelle se fit sentir avant de disparaître. Ils se figèrent. Ca venait de l'enceinte de la division du capitaine Kyôraku et l'intensité était telle qu'un simple soldat qui se trouvait non loin d'eux mit un genou à terre.

"C'était…" commença Ukitake.

"Nanao!" le coupa son ami avant de s'élancer en shunpo vers sa division.

Il se dirigea sans hésitation vers l'appartement de sa subordonnée. C'était de là que s'était élevée la pression spirituelle. Il ne prit pas la peine de frapper avant d'ouvrir la porte. Il remarqua immédiatement le champ de protection qui avait été élevé dans la pièce principale mais le traversa sans mal: il n'avait pas été érigé pour empêcher les intrus de pénétrer. Kyôraku marqua une pause quand il découvrit la jeune femme qui occupait les lieux. Elle était couchée à même le sol au milieu de la pièce et était manifestement inconsciente. Il fut à ses côtés en une fraction de secondes.

"Qu'est ce qu'elle a?"

Shunsui leva les yeux vers Ukitake qui l'avait suivi.

"Je ne sais pas. Elle respire mais…"

Il ne continua pas sa phrase. Que dire de plus à part qu'il était impuissant. Ils n'étaient pas face à un simple malaise dû au soleil ou à un manque de nourriture. La pression de la jeune femme était en train de pulser à des niveaux bien supérieurs à ce qui était normal pour elle et rien ne semblait pouvoir expliquer son état.

"Je vais l'amener à la 4ème division."

Jûshirô posa une main sur l'épaule de son ami alors qu'il était en train de soulever son vice capitaine du sol.

"Attends. Il faut prendre des précautions. Si tu la sors comme ça dans la rue, sa pression spirituelle risque de tuer des soldats."

Kyôraku, incrédule, dévisagea la jeune femme qui semblait endormie. Comment avait-il fait pour ne pas remarquer? Il était certes capitaine et la pression qu'il ressentait ne l'importunait pas mais ça n'avait rien à voir avec ce que dégageait habituellement son vice capitaine. L'angoisse qu'il ressentait pouvait l'expliquer. Heureusement que son vieux frère était avec lui. Ce dernier continua:

"Il faut dresser une barrière de protection autour d'elle avant de la sortir de la pièce." Devant l'air ailleurs de son ami il ajouta. "Tu veux que je le fasse?"

Kyôraku hocha silencieusement la tête et reposa Nanao au sol. Il ne la quittait pas des yeux pendant que son ami réalisait le sort de kido.

Créer ce genre de barrière était un jeu d'enfant. Tous les gradés du Gotei 13 savaient le faire. C'était le genre d'astuce utile lors de l'entraînement des nouveaux soldats car il n'était pas rare qu'un des novices perde le contrôle de sa pression spirituelle dans ces moments là. Dresser la barrière prit cependant un peu plus de temps au capitaine de la 13ème, elle avait besoin d'être plus résistante car la pression spirituelle qu'elle devait contenir était bien plus importante que ce que dégageait un soldat débutant.

"C'est bon, j'ai fini."

Il eut tout juste le temps de finir sa phrase que son ami avait déjà disparu en direction de la 4ème division avec son précieux chargement dans les bras.

OoOoOoOoOo

Merci à ceux qui ont laissé une review, ça fait toujours plaisir.

Bonne lecture,

Z.


	10. Chapter 10

Partie 10

"Retsu, qu'est ce qu'elle a?"

Le capitaine Unohana venait de terminer de sonder Nanao et Kyôraku était sûr qu'il arrivait à lire plus sur le visage de sa collègue que la bienveillance qu'elle affichait habituellement. Il y avait quelque chose et il savait qu'il n'avait pas tord de s'inquiéter.

Quand le médecin s'était éloigné d'elle, Shunsui s'était tout de suite rapproché de son vice capitaine. Il observait le visage du capitaine de la 4ème division pour essayer de voir ce qu'elle ne lui disait pas et en faisant cela il posa une main sur le front de la jeune femme allongée à côté de lui. Elle avait maintenant de la fièvre.

"Je ne suis pas sûre."

"Dites nous ce que vous soupçonnez, c'est déjà ça." Ukitake avait pris la parole avant son ami qui lui lança un regard emplit de gratitude.

"Je pense que le scellé qui lui a été posé quand elle était enfant a cédé."

Les deux hommes restèrent silencieux devant une telle affirmation avant de demander d'une seule voix:

"Comment ça, un scellé?"

Unohana prit un linge humide qui se trouvait dans une bassine près du lit et l'apposa sur le front de Nanao. Personne d'autre dans la division ne pouvait approcher la malade, à part quelques gradés de la division, car la pression spirituelle qu'elle dégageait, même si elle était contenue dans un champ de protection, les incommodait tous.

"Lorsque le vice capitaine Ise était à l'école des shinigamis, elle a faillit tuer tous les élèves de son dortoir…"

OoOoOoOoOo

Ce fut un capitaine Unohana trempé qu'accueillit le directeur de l'école pour l'accompagner jusqu'à l'infirmerie. Elle savait parfaitement où se trouvait ce lieu pour y être souvent venue mais elle apprécia le geste. Elle venait d'être tirée de son lit en pleine nuit à cause d'une urgence que ne parvenait pas à régler le shinigami de la 4ème division en poste à l'école. Elle n'avait rien contre ce genre de chose – être médecin avait des inconvénients – mais elle avait peu apprécié le trajet entre chez elle et ici. Dehors le temps était à la fête, l'orage grondait, la pluie tombait à flots et elle, elle dégoulinait sur le sol de l'école.

Arrivés devant la porte de l'infirmerie, le directeur prit congé en lui expliquant qu'il ne pouvait pas l'accompagner plus loin. Elle savait qu'elle se trouvait en ce lieu parce qu'un élève avait perdu le contrôle de sa pression spirituelle – encore! – et que les gens sur place avaient isolé le fauteur de trouble en l'enfermant dans la barrière de kido spécifique à ce genre de cas, mais elle ne pensait pas que le directeur de l'école de shinigami n'était pas assez puissant pour supporter ce genre d'incident!

Quand elle entra – seule – dans la pièce, elle fut saisie par la force que dégageait la petite fille allongée sur un lit dans un coin de la pièce. Après tout, le directeur n'était peut être pas aussi faible qu'elle l'avait pensé. La fillette dégageait la pression spirituelle d'un vice capitaine en plein shikai. C'était impressionnant au vu du corps frêle de la petite brunette inconsciente.

Le soldat de la 4ème division la salua aussitôt et s'excusa de l'avoir fait demandée. Il lui expliqua qu'il avait essayé tout ce qui était préconisé dans ce genre de situation mais aucune action entreprise n'avait eu le résultat escompté.

"Il n'y a que vous ici?"

Le capitaine venait de remarquer que l'infirmerie était bien vide. Il devait bien y avoir dans cette école d'autres personnes capables de supporter une telle pression?

"Mes collègues sont en train de s'occuper des autres élèves."

"Comment ça les autres élèves? Que s'est-il passé?"

"L'élève de première année Ise que voici, il désigna Nanao d'un geste de la tête, a perdu le contrôle de sa pression spirituelle cette nuit. Ca a été brusque et violent et les élèves les plus proches d'elle dans le dortoir ont été très sérieusement affectés. Nous avons eu de la chance car le surveillant était justement dans le couloir des dortoirs des filles et il a levé une barrière de protection à temps car sans cela, nous aurions eut des morts."

Le capitaine Unohana s'approcha de Nanao.

"Elle est bien petite pour être la source d'une telle pression!"

"C'est vrai. Et si ça n'est pas la première fois qu'une perte de contrôle lui arrive, c'est la première fois qu'elle est d'une telle intensité! Jusqu'à présent le simple fait de la rendre inconsciente suffisait à faire rentrer les choses dans l'ordre mais ce soir, rien n'y fait." Il eut l'air gêné quand il reprit. "C'est pourquoi je vous ai fait demander. Je ne sais plus quoi faire."

Retsu lui sourit pour lui montrer qu'il avait bien fait et qu'elle ne lui en voulait pas.

"Ne vous en faites pas, à nous deux nous reprendrons bien vite le contrôle de la situation!"

OoOoOoOoOo

Retsu Unohana devait reconnaître qu'elle était impuissante face au cas de la fillette face à elle. Elle avait tenté tout ce qui était en son pouvoir dans ce genre de situation. Elle avait même essayé de plonger sa jeune patiente dans le coma – ce qui était radical en général – mais rien n'y faisait: La pression spirituelle qui se dégageait de la petite fille était même devenue plus puissante et plus instable qu'à son arrivée. Il ne restait plus que deux options à ce stade et, pour l'une comme pour l'autre, elle n'était pas habilitée à décider.

Le capitaine Unohana laissa son regard s'attarder sur la jeune patiente qu'elle était impuissante à sauver. C'était bien triste. Cette petite aurait probablement eut une carrière des plus prometteuses et aurait sûrement atteint les plus hauts postes dans les 13 armées de la court si les choses avaient tourné autrement. Parce que les deux solutions restantes impliquaient la fin de la carrière de shinigami. Il ne restait le choix qu'entre la mort ou la suppression définitive et totale de la pression spirituelle. La fillette semblait vraiment jeune, elle ne devait pas être habituée à ses pouvoirs, ils ne devaient pas être déjà une part entière de sa personne. Le manque ne serait pas aussi grand que ce qu'il aurait pu être si elle avait été adulte.

Retsu était perdue dans ses pensées quand la personne qu'elle attendait pour donner l'ordre de la mise sous scellé de la pression spirituelle de la fillette arriva. Il entra dans la pièce et se dirigea vers le lit sur lequel était allongé Nanao. Il salua au passage le capitaine de la 4ème division.

"C'est donc cette petite qui est la cause de toute cette agitation?"

"Oui, capitaine général Yamamoto. Et comme elle n'a pas encore de capitaine, c'est à vous que revient le choix de ce qui va suivre."

Le vieil homme ne venait pas décider. Il venait juste approuver ce que le capitaine de la 4ème division allait lui conseiller. Il avait suffisamment confiance en elle pour s'en remettre à son jugement. Si elle estimait que la petite fille avait une chance de survivre alors il ferait lever de puissants champs de protection autour d'elle – en cas d'échec la pression spirituelle du patient avait cette fâcheuse manie d'augmenter violemment tuant ainsi les personnes faibles se trouvant à proximité en même temps que le malade – en attendant un éventuel rétablissement, sinon il ordonnerait la pose d'un scellé.

"Et quelle est la meilleure solution?"

"Sa pression spirituelle a déjà commencé à attaquer son corps, je ne pense pas qu'elle survivra un jour de plus."

Même sans être médecin le vieux capitaine voyait bien que la fillette était mal en point. Elle était toute rouge et était prise fréquemment de tremblements, signes évident d'une grosse fièvre. Elle devait avoir d'autres symptômes mais le capitaine de la 1ère division n'avait pas besoin de les connaître. Retsu disait que la petite fille était mourante et c'était suffisant.

"C'est dommage, on aurait pu faire de grandes choses avec un shinigami doté d'une telle puissance." Il porta son regard vers son vice capitaine qui attendait patiemment à côté de la porte. "Vice capitaine Sasakike, faites venir le capitaine du corps de kido." Ce dernier se courba vers son capitaine avant de prendre congé. "C'est vraiment du gâchis." Murmura-t-il encore avant de prendre un siège pour attendre Tessai Tsukabishi.

OoOoOoOoOo

"Il ne lui a pas posé un scellé, sinon elle n'aurait jamais pu devenir un shinigami!"

Unohana venait de terminer son récit et la contradiction dans ce qu'elle venait de raconter avait sauté aux yeux du capitaine Ukitake. Le capitaine Kyôraku n'en était pas à relever ce genre de choses. Il venait d'apprendre quelque chose d'important sur sa Nanao et personne n'avait jugé utile de l'en informer quand elle était entrée dans sa division.

Mais l'ignorait-il vraiment?

Il ignorait pour la pose du sceau. Pas de doutes là-dessus, mais inconsciemment, il savait que quelque chose était arrivé à Nanao lorsqu'elle était enfant.

Il y avait eut cet enfant prodige qui était entré à l'école de shinigami à l'époque où Nanao s'y trouvait aussi. Tout le monde en parlait. Le gamin avait été doué au point d'avoir été accepté en court d'année et certains prédisaient qu'il terminerait les six années d'enseignement en deux ans maximum. L'enfant avait une prédisposition pour les arts démoniaques et la rumeur laissait entendre qu'il avait déjà été affecté au corps de kido avant même l'obtention de son diplôme. Puis quand il n'en avait plus entendu parlé, il avait pensé qu'il avait terminé sa formation pour devenir un membre de l'ombre du Gotei 13. Shunsui avait tout de même été étonné quand Nanao avait été affectée à sa division quelques années plus tard. Le fait d'avoir deux enfants fréquentant l'école simultanément était une occurrence tellement rare que les gens en auraient forcément parlé. Et pourtant, rien, pas un mot là-dessus. C'est à ce moment qu'il avait plus ou moins fait le lien entre Nanao et l'enfant prodige. Et si le corps de kido ne l'avait pas intégrée dans sa division, c'est que quelque chose était arrivé. Mais la pose d'un scellé? Ca restait tout de même assez invraisemblable!

Le capitaine Unohana posa une main sur l'épaule de son homologue de la 8ème division. Il semblait perdu dans ses pensées mais même ainsi elle pouvait lire la détresse sur son visage. Elle répondit alors à Jûshirô:

"C'est le capitaine Tsukabishi qui avait découvert le potentiel du vice capitaine Ise quand elle était enfant. J'ignore s'il a agit par compassion pour la fillette qu'il avait découvert ou parce qu'il voulait faire des tests sur un cobaye humain, toujours est-il qu'il a convaincu le capitaine général Yamamoto de lui laisser tenter un sort de kido qu'il venait de mettre au point: la pose d'un scellé partiel. J'ai suivi de près l'évolution de la petite fille qu'était le vice capitaine Ise et je peux vous affirmer qu'elle n'a pas eu de séquelles. Ca l'a même aidé à contenir sa pression spirituelle et cette dernière ne lui a plus jamais échappée."

"Jusqu'à aujourd'hui!"

Le regard que lançait sur elle le capitaine Kyôraku aurait pu faire froid dans le dos à un autre qu'elle mais Retsu n'était pas facilement intimidable. Et comme elle comprenait parfaitement la douleur que ressentait les proches de ses patients, elle ne chercha pas à justifier ce qui – elle en était persuadée – avait été le bon choix à faire.

"Oui, jusqu'à aujourd'hui."

OoOoOoOoOo

"Nanao, je me demande si nous n'avons pas fait une erreur."

Nanao, qui réfléchissait en observant le ciel de son monde intérieur changer de couleur et se craqueler par endroit, jeta un regard impatient vers le garçonnet qui se trouvait à ses côtés. Certes, le résultat obtenu par la rupture du scellé n'était pas vraiment ce à quoi elle s'attendait, mais était-il bien utile de douter à haute voix?

"Qu'est ce qu'il y a Aki? Tu as peur? Tu crois que je n'ai pas utilisé le bon sortilège pour détruire l'anomalie?"

"Non, bien sûr que non! Je me demande, c'est tout!"

Le ton belliqueux avec lequel il répondit ne faisait que refléter le ton agressif que le vice capitaine avait employé. Nanao se réprimanda mentalement. Se disputer avec l'esprit de son zanpakutô n'était pas la chose la plus intelligente à faire présentement.

"Excuse moi Akiko."

"Si tu veux que je te pardonne, m'appelle pas comme ça!"

Elle répondit par un sourire qu'il lui rendit aussitôt. Ils étaient à nouveau sur la même longueur d'onde. Ils allaient pouvoir affronter ensemble la tempête qui semblait menacer le monde intérieur de la jeune femme.

Tout s'était déroulé à merveille. Nanao avait mis plusieurs mois à créer le sort de kido qui devait détruire le scellé. Il avait été compliqué à réaliser mais elle s'en était sortie avec brio. Elle avait vu de ses yeux l'anomalie tomber au sol avant de se désagréger pour finalement disparaître. Elle avait été prise d'un léger malaise quand toute la puissance qui avait été maintenue enfermée avait été libérée et avait semblé reprendre sa place dans son corps. Puis ça avait été sensationnel! Elle avait ressenti jusqu'aux bouts de ses doigts cette nouvelle force. Ca avait été comme retrouver l'usage d'un membre qui était maintenu dans une attelle: certains mouvements étaient possibles avant, mais maintenant, elle pouvait faire ce qu'elle voulait, plus rien ne l'entravait!

L'euphorie avait duré un moment puis d'autres changements étaient apparus. Des transformations beaucoup plus inquiétantes. Ca avait commencé avec Akiko. Il avait eu des maux de tête – comme si l'esprit d'un zanpakutô pouvait ressentir ce genre de chose! – et quand ils avaient disparu, ils avaient emmené avec eux les couleurs du petit garçon: il était devenu tout gris, comme lorsqu'il se matérialisait dans la Soul Society. Puis la végétation avait commencé à mourir: les feuilles étaient tombées des arbres et l'herbe se desséchait. Et pour finir, le ciel. Il avait commencé à s'assombrir, des nuages noirs avaient fait leur apparition pour s'élever en spirales et disparaître soudainement. Le ciel avait alors prit une teinte très claire: bleue presque blanche ou blanche légèrement bleutée, pour finalement se craqueler. Des morceaux du firmament étaient même tombés, dévoilant ce qui pourrait être le Désespoir derrière, à savoir, une masse d'un noir profond qui semblait attendre le moment de fondre sur vous pour vous dévorer.

Ces phénomènes étaient inquiétants mais ils ne raflaient pas la palme. Ce qui aurait fait paniqué à coup sûr Nanao si elle n'avait pas été le genre de personne calme et réfléchi qu'elle était, c'était le fait qu'elle ne parvenait pas à rejoindre la Soul Society pour chercher dans ses bouquins ce qu'elle avait manqué: Elle était prisonnière de son monde intérieur!

Voilà qui n'augurait rien de bon!

OoOoOoOoOo

Bonne lecture et à bientôt,

Z.


	11. Chapter 11

Et voici un nouveau chapitre. Ca a été un peu long aussi je vous prie de m'en excuser.

Bonne lecture

Z.

Partie 11

"Ca me tue d'attendre à ne rien faire!"

"Tu n'es pas en train de ne rien faire, tu es en train de la soutenir. Et c'est quelque chose d'important."

Shunsui lança un regard dubitatif à Ukitake tandis que ce dernier reprenait sa place sur la chaise à côté de lui.

Ils avaient passé la fin de journée de la veille et une partie de la nuit au chevet de Nanao. Aux alentours de deux heures du matin le capitaine Kyôraku avait obligé son ami à rentrer chez lui pour se reposer. Il n'était pas dans son intention de se retrouver avec deux malades sur les bras, ce qui n'allait pas manquer de se produire si le capitaine de la 13ème division ne se reposait pas. Jûshirô avait capitulé mais après une courte nuit, il était de retour. Il avait pris soin de faire un détour avant de revenir auprès de ses amis pour passer à leurs divisions respectives: à la 13ème pour laisser les commandes à ses troisièmes sièges – ils savaient très bien gérer la division en son absence, ils en avaient l'habitude – et à la 8ème pour tenir les soldats informés et leur laisser quelques directives pour que Nanao n'ait pas un surplus de travail lorsqu'elle irait mieux.

"Kuchiki n'est pas encore là?"

Il n'eut qu'un grognement en guise de réponse. Le capitaine de la 6ème division n'était pas le bienvenu en ce lieu.

"Tu ne peux pas lui en vouloir, il n'est pas responsable de ce qui arrive."

Cette fois ci, il eut droit à un regard mauvais de la part de son ami, signe qu'il était temps de laisser tomber le sujet.

La veille, Byakuya s'était présenté à la 4ème division quand il avait appris pour Nanao. Lorsqu'il avait discuté du cas de la jeune femme avec le capitaine Unohana, il n'avait pas semblé plus étonné que cela en apprenant pour l'existence du scellé partiel. Et quand Ukitake s'était demandé à haute voix ce qui avait fait que le scellé ait cédé soudainement, le capitaine de la 6ème avait lâché, comme si c'était une évidence, que Nanao elle même en était responsable. Quand il leur avait expliqué qu'elle lui en avait brièvement touché un mot, il avait fallut un miracle pour qu'Ukitake et Unohana parviennent à empêcher Kyôraku de se ruer sur lui pour mettre fin à son existence.

Depuis, Jûshirô avait beau essayé de raisonner son ami en lui expliquant pour la énième fois que Kuchiki n'était pas celui qui avait fait céder le scellé, qu'il ne savait pas que Nanao parlait d'elle quand elle en avait discuté avec lui et qu'elle était vraiment sérieuse en mentionnant le sceau – parce qu'il fallait reconnaître que c'était assez surréaliste – rien n'y faisait. Kyôraku avait déclaré Kuchiki persona non grata dans la chambre de Nanao.

Ukitake savait que ça ne suffirait pas pour empêcher le jeune capitaine de revenir, il était d'ailleurs resté la veille même après l'éclat de colère du capitaine de Nanao. Mais il ne s'était jamais approché du lit de la malade et il était resté près de la fenêtre à regarder dehors, ce qui avait agacé encore plus Kyôraku. Ukitake ignorait si Byakuya était resté en retrait pour ne pas s'approcher de Shunsui ou si c'était pour ne pas s'approcher de Nanao. Après tout, tout le monde gérait les choses différemment et si son ami de toujours avait besoin de contact dans les moments difficiles – il ne pouvait se résoudre à lâcher la main de son vice capitaine – le capitaine de la 6ème division était peut être plus pudique et ne pouvait pas ou ne voulait pas se montrer affectueux en public.

Ukitake décida que laisser tomber le sujet Kuchiki était la bonne chose à faire. Après tout, son ami ne pensait pas rationnellement et, en plus, il manquait de sommeil. Ca n'était pas la meilleure combinaison possible:

"Comment va-t-elle ce matin?"

Quand Kyôraku se passa une main sur le visage avant de lui répondre, il savait que ça n'était pas bon signe.

"Retsu est passée peu avant que tu arrives et elle n'est pas optimiste. Nanao-chan a des poussées de fièvre de plus en plus fréquentes et ses organes internes sont en train de lâcher. Si on laisse les choses en l'état, Retsu ne pense pas qu'elle passe une nuit de plus."

"Et?" Ukitake connaissait trop bien son ami. Il y avait autre chose qu'il n'avait pas mentionné.

"Elle préconise de poser un nouveau scellé à Nanao..."

Jûshirô ne savait que dire. La pression spirituelle était le 'membre' le plus important pour un shinigami; bien avant un bras ou une jambe. Et la supprimer chez la jeune femme revenait à l'amputer de la part la plus importante de sa personne. Mais si c'était pour sauver sa vie et qu'il n'y avait pas d'autres solutions, alors ça restait toujours ce qu'il y avait de mieux à faire. Il pensa un moment qu'il aurait été bien de faire prévenir Kuchiki mais il évita de mentionner sa pensée à haute voix. Après tout, d'un point de vue légal, Byakuya n'était rien pour Nanao. Seul son capitaine avait des droits sur elle et, en ce moment, ce dernier n'avait ni l'envie, ni le besoin de l'opinion du capitaine de la 6ème division.

"Et qu'as tu décidé?"

"Entre la mutiler et la laisser mourir? C'est vite vu: ni l'un, ni l'autre!" Devant le regard surpris de son ami, il précisa. "Je veux qu'on lui repose un scellé partiel pour que tout redevienne comme avant."

Un autre scellé partiel? Son ami ne devait pas avoir l'esprit très clair après sa nuit blanche:

"Tu sais pertinemment qu'il n'y a personne à la Soul Society qui ait les capacités pour accomplir un tel sort!"

"Je sais. Et c'est pour cette raison que je dois aller voir le vieux Yama. Il doit laisser Tsukabishi venir soigner Nanao-chan!"

Ukitake préféra ne rien répondre. Il savait que ça ne pourrait pas se faire. Si jamais le capitaine général acceptait une telle requête, il n'était pas le seul à décider: Les membres des 46 bureaux de Chuô avaient leur mot à dire.

OoOoOoOoOo

"Tsukabishi, il y avait longtemps."

Le capitaine Kyôraku se leva pour accueillir le nouvel arrivant, celui sur lequel reposaient ses derniers espoirs. Ukitake avait été le chercher au Senkaimon et l'avait accompagné jusqu'à la chambre de Nanao, Shunsui n'arrivant pas à se résoudre à quitter le chevet de son vice capitaine.

"J'aurais préféré que les circonstances furent différentes." Le sourire las que renvoya le capitaine de la 8ème division à l'ancien capitaine du corps de kido traduisit son approbation. "Qu'est ce que ça vous a coûté pour que le capitaine général Yamamoto m'accorde une amnistie temporaire?"

"Rien qui ne soit plus important que la vie de Nanao-chan."

Cette réponse suffit à Tessai qui ne perdit pas plus de temps en bavardages. Même s'il était un peu nostalgique en revenant en ces lieux, il préférait retourner le plus rapidement possible dans le monde réel. Il approcha le lit de la jeune femme.

Il prit un instant pour la contempler avant de se concentrer sur la tâche qu'il avait à accomplir. Elle avait certes grandi, mais même si elle ne ressemblait plus à l'enfant chétive qu'elle était autrefois, elle ne semblait pas en meilleure forme pour autant. Tout ça parce qu'elle avait réussit à faire céder le scellé partiel qu'il lui avait apposé. Et dire que cent ans auparavant son but avait été de lui laisser suffisamment de pression spirituelle pour qu'elle puisse au moins devenir une shinigami et voilà que, finalement, il lui en avait laissé trop. Sans cela rien de ce qui était en train de se produire ne serait arrivé. Mais quelque part, il était assez fier de la fillette qu'il avait découverte et sur laquelle il avait fondé de grands espoirs: si elle était parvenue à détruire le sort c'était bien qu'il ne s'était pas trompé sur elle.

C'était la deuxième fois seulement qu'il allait effectuer ce sort sur une personne vivante et la pression qu'il ressentait était plus forte maintenant que cent ans plus tôt. La présence des capitaines de la 8ème et de la 13ème division en plus du capitaine Unohana en était peut être la raison. Les deux hommes espéraient manifestement beaucoup de lui. De plus, le scellé qu'il avait placé un siècle plus tôt avait cédé. Il était de son devoir de faire en sorte que ça ne puisse pas se reproduire.

Il se positionna à la tête du lit, plaça une main à quelques centimètres du front de sa patiente et l'autre au dessus de son abdomen. Il était sur le point de rassembler sa pression spirituelle pour commencer son incantation quand il jeta un dernier regard à sa patiente:

"Je suis désolé dame Nanao de devoir vous faire subir ça à nouveau."

Tandis que Tessai fermait les yeux pour mieux se concentrer, ce qu'il venait de dire ne manqua pas d'alarmer Shunsui:

"Retsu, ça va être lui faire mal?"

Elle lui lança un sourire qui se voulait rassurant mais préféra ne pas lui mentir. Après tout, il n'allait pas tarder à s'en rendre compte par lui même:

"Je ne sais pas. Enfant, le vice capitaine n'en avait gardé aucun souvenir et n'en a donc jamais parlé. Alors je ne saurai dire." Devant l'expression non convaincue de son homologue, elle rajouta. "Mais il est vrai que ça avait l'air quelque peu douloureux."

Le capitaine de la 8ème division reporta son attention sur sa subalterne dont il avait finalement lâché la main. Il allait faire ce qu'il avait promis de ne jamais faire: Même si c'était de manière indirecte, il allait la faire souffrir!

OoOoOoOoOo

Tsukabishi était au travail depuis plus de dix minutes. Personne dans la pièce ne faisait le moindre bruit et même lorsque Byakuya les avait rejoint dans l'intervalle, Shunsui n'avait pas émis la moindre protestation. A part Unohana, personne ne savait quoi espérer et comme il semblait ne rien se passer, l'attente n'en n'était que plus difficile.

Les minutes défilèrent encore un moment quand Tessai rouvrit les yeux et laissa retomber ses bras le long de son corps.

"C'est déjà fini?"

Ukitake exprima ce que tous ressentaient. Ils s'étaient tous attendus de manière plus ou moins consciente à quelque chose de plus spectaculaire: un sort de kido d'un tel niveau ne pouvait pas se manifester d'une façon aussi banale! D'autant plus que Retsu leur avait annoncé que ça avait l'air douloureux...

"Malheureusement non." Tsukabishi ne posa pas son regard sur les personnes présentes mais sur la jeune femme allongée sur le lit. "Pour tout vous dire, je n'ai pas commencé."

"Peut-on en connaître la raison?" Bien qu'en retrait, Kuchiki n'en était pas moins concerné.

L'ancien capitaine posa sa main sur le front de Nanao. Elle était brûlante de fièvre:

"J'espère que vous savez ce que vous êtes en train de faire, Dame Nanao!" Il ôta la main du front de la jeune femme et pivota pour faire face aux autres personnes présentes. "Il m'est impossible de poser un nouveau scellé partiel, ni même un scellé total. Le vice capitaine Ise savait probablement que vous alliez avoir recourt à ce genre de chose et elle a prit les devants en levant des barrières de protection autour d'elle."

Si la situation avait été différente, Shunsui aurait été extrêmement fier d'elle. Sa Nanao-chan pensait toujours à tout, et quand elle se lançait dans quelque chose, elle le faisait toujours à fond et les moindres détails étaient pris en compte. C'était là une de ses principales qualités... mais aussi un de ses plus gros défauts!

"Et vous ne pouvez pas les contourner? Nanao-chan est sans conteste excellente dans la maîtrise du kido, mais par rapport à vous, elle n'est qu'une débutante!"

"Bien sûr que je le pourrais. Mais elle a utilisé plusieurs sorts. Je ne suis pas certain d'arriver à tous les annuler avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Et ça soulève une autre question..."

"Qui est..?" Kyôraku avait bien une idée sur cette question mais il ne voulait pas l'envisager.

"Est ce que nous avons le droit de le faire? Nanao n'a manifestement pas envie que nous intervenions. Je suis sûr qu'elle sait ce qu'elle fait."

Byakuya fixait droit dans les yeux le capitaine de son amante en énonçant ce qui pour lui était une évidence. Malgré l'animosité évidente que ça provoquait chez l'autre homme, et la douleur que ça provoquait dans son propre coeur, il était prêt à se battre pour faire respecter le choix de Nanao. Il fut toutefois surpris quand Kyôraku ne le contredit pas. Ce dernier se contenta de reprendre la main de son vice capitaine et de murmurer:

"Je reconnais bien là ma Nanao-chan: Trop compétente dans ce qu'elle fait et trop têtue pour son bien!"

OoOoOoOoOo

Tbc…


	12. Chapter 12

Partie 12

Un rocher mit douloureusement fin au vol plané qu'effectuait Nanao.

Elle s'était doutée que la rupture du scellé aurait des conséquences mais elle ne pensait pas que ça irait jusque là!

Quand le ciel avait été suffisamment fragilisé, la masse noire qui se trouvait derrière avait fini par tomber au sol. Nanao était allée voir de plus près – contre l'avis d'Akiko – ce que ça pouvait être. C'était juste une grosse boule sombre aux contours irréguliers. Même si elle avait l'air vivante parce qu'elle semblait respirer – elle grossissait un peu pour reprendre sa taille, comme au rythme d'une respiration – elle ne semblait pas menaçante. Elle n'était pas ce qu'il y avait de plus inquiétant.

Nanao était toujours coincée dans son monde intérieur, de ce côté là, rien de nouveau. Par contre elle commençait à ressentir des changements physiques des plus désagréables: elle avait un mal de tête carabiné, elle voyait désormais flou même avec ses lunettes et elle avait des vertiges. Elle n'en connaissait pas les causes mais elle craignait que les symptômes physiques ne soient que le reflet de ce que subissait son véritable corps dans la Soul Society. Si son corps lâchait avant qu'elle ait résolu les problèmes dans son monde intérieur, il était à craindre qu'elle ne survive pas à l'expérience! Et elle n'avait pas envisagé une telle fin.

Quand elle s'était rendu compte que la masse sombre était finalement inoffensive, elle était retournée auprès d'Akiko qui avait refusé de la suivre près de la chose. Ils étaient en train d'échanger des idées sur comment résoudre le problème quand Nanao avait reçu un coup violent dans le dos, ce qui l'avait projetée contre un rocher.

Elle était tout juste remise de sa surprise et venait à peine de se relever que quelque chose se ruait sur elle. Les réflexes acquis au court de ses entraînements la firent esquiver le coup avant que son cerveau n'ait le temps de réagir. Par un bond de shunpo, elle se trouva à distance respectable ce qui lui laissa du temps pour analyser la situation.

Là où elle se trouvait quelques secondes auparavant, une masse sombra avait prit sa place. Un coup d'oeil rapide à l'endroit où se trouvait celle qui était tombée du ciel confirma qu'elles ne faisaient qu'une: L'endroit était maintenant désert. Par contre la masse avait changé de forme. Elle avait dorénavant une forme humanoïde: des semblants de bras et de jambes avaient poussé autour de la boule et la sphère approximative qui était posée dessus devait représenter la tête.

Nanao ne savait pas si cette transformation était une bonne chose ou pas. Si la masse essayait de ressembler à un être humain, c'était forcément parce qu'elle voulait communiquer? Mais si tel était son but, pourquoi l'attaquait-elle?

Nanao jeta alors un regard vers le garçonnet qui se trouvait non loin de la chose. Il n'avait pas bougé et même à la distance où elle se trouvait, la jeune femme pouvait voir qu'il était terrorisé.

"Aki! Viens ici!"

Elle l'appela plusieurs fois et rien n'y faisait, il ne bougeait pas. Mais Nanao n'était pas vraiment inquiète pour lui et ce pour deux raisons. Pour commencer, l'esprit d'un zanpakutô ne pouvait pas mourir tant que son shinigami n'était pas mort; ce qui était une bonne chose. Et pour finir, la masse sombre humanoïde semblait ne pas s'intéresser au jeune garçon car elle se ruait à nouveau sur Nanao; ce qui n'était pas une bonne chose!

Nanao esquiva quelques fois la chose qui l'attaquait sans cesse. L'humanoïde n'était pas vraiment rapide et la jeune femme pouvait à loisir l'étudier. La rapidité n'était peut être pas sa spécialité mais la chose frappait fort: De nombreux cratères creusés par l'impact du poing de la chose contre le sol avaient fait leurs apparitions et pouvaient en témoigner.

Il n'y avait pas beaucoup d'options qui se présentaient à Nanao. Elle pouvait éviter son ennemi ou le combattre. Comme elle ne se sentait pas eu mieux de sa forme, le vice capitaine décida que le combat restait la meilleure solution: Plus vite elle le battait, plus vite elle en finissait. D'autant plus qu'elle se sentait confiante: si la masse sombre se trouvait dans son monde intérieur, c'était forcément une part d'elle. Ca ne pouvait donc pas lui faire grand mal!

Elle commença la contre attaque avec quelques sorts de kido basiques. Elle n'avait pas besoin de sortir la grosse artillerie pour se combattre elle même! Son ennemi encaissa quelques coups alors qu'il se ruait toujours sur elle inlassablement quand il changea subitement de tactique. Il lui retournait maintenant les boules de kido qu'elle envoyait comme si elles étaient de simples balles. Et il les renvoyait avec une telle force qu'il parvint à toucher Nanao plus d'une fois.

Il était aussi temps pour la jeune femme de changer sa manière d'attaquer. Elle n'avait cependant pas trop de choix. Elle n'était pas douée pour le corps à corps et son ennemi semblait puissant. Elle ne pouvait pas combattre au sabre car elle n'avait pas son zanpakutô. Elle avait beau se concentrer, il ne se matérialisait pas dans sa main. Ca venait probablement de tous les dérèglements qui apparaissaient autour d'elle. Il ne lui restait que le choix d'augmenter la dangerosité des sorts qu'elle lui envoyait. Et ça c'était dans ses cordes!

Comme s'il savait que Nanao avait décidé de passer à la vitesse supérieure, son ennemi s'immobilisa soudain. La jeune femme ne se laissa pas déstabiliser par cette nouveauté. Si l'humanoïde préférait être une cible immobile plutôt que mouvante, c'était parfait! Elle lui lança rapidement un sort facile à invoquer mais qui avait une puissance de destruction assez impressionnante. Le sort allait toucher son adversaire quand ce dernier disparut brusquement. Nanao eut tout juste le temps de positionner ses bras en défense devant son visage quand il réapparut juste à ses côtés et lui envoya un puissant crochet du droit.

Le coup ne lui fit pas particulièrement mal mais il la projeta sur quelques dizaines de mètres. Elle eut tout juste le temps de se réceptionner et de dresser une barrière défensive que son assaillant était déjà sur elle. Il avait perdu l'attitude pataude qu'il avait au début du combat. Sa vitesse avait augmenté et il utilisait le shunpo. Nanao avait eut le temps de remarquer qu'il maîtrisait à la perfection le pas de shunpo que Byakuya essayait tant bien que mal de lui enseigner. Elle aurait put trouver ça risible si elle n'était pas sous un déluge de coups de poings. Elle se servait du kido défensif donc la plupart des coups étaient portés dans le vide mais ça ne lui laissait pas le temps de contre attaquer. Et il ne montrait pas de signes de fatigue. C'était elle qui faiblissait. Son mal de crâne s'était amplifié - peut être à cause des coups reçus - et en plus des jambes flageolantes, elle avait maintenant la nausée.

Elle en était presque à regretter d'avoir rompu le scellé quand elle remarqua quelque chose d'incroyable. Comment ne l'avait-elle pas remarqué avant? La chose humanoïde n'en n'était plus une. C'était maintenant un véritable être humain: un homme, même s'il était toujours entièrement noir. Ses semblants de membres étaient parfaitement formés. Quand il frappait la barrière de kido qui la protégeait, elle avait le temps de distinguer ses doigts. La seule chose qui prouvait qu'il n'était pas un homme tombé dans un pot d'encre était son visage: Il n'en avait pas.

"C'est seulement maintenant que tu le remarques! Je suis un peu déçu par ton manque de vivacité!"

Nanao ne cacha pas sa surprise. Il pouvait donc parler!

"Qui est tu? Et que me veux-tu?"

Il émit un son guttural qui pouvait être un rire:

"Ce que je veux? Je veux me venger de ce que tu m'as fait!"

"Qu'est ce qu je t'ai fais?"

"Ca me semble évident... Tu m'as oublié."

Il ne s'étala pas plus et recommença d'attaquer de plus belle.

Comment ça, elle l'avait oublié? Ca n'avait pas de sens. On ne peut pas oublier quelqu'un qu'on ne connaît pas! Une fois la surprise passée, Nanao essaya de reprendre le dessus. La seule force de son adversaire était dans ses poings. Il était bien entendu rapide, il maîtrisait le shunpo mieux qu'elle, mais elle était un maître dans l'art du kido. Il n'y avait pas de raisons qu'elle n'ait pas le dessus!

Au moment où il allait frapper pour la énième fois la barrière défensive, Nanao la fit brusquement disparaître et eu lieu de rencontrer une chose inoffensive, le poing de son adversaire rencontra un sort d'attaque bien plus virulent. Il fut à son tour projeté à plusieurs mètres de la jeune femme.

C'était tout ce dont elle avait besoin.

Elle devait l'éloigner pour qu'il ne puisse plus utiliser le corps à corps. Et à distance elle pouvait maintenant exprimer tout son potentiel. En se concentrant suffisamment, même les désagréments physiques qu'elle subissait disparaissaient presque. Elle lui lança quelques sorts qui firent mouche. Il était peut être rapide mais elle se débrouillait bien elle aussi.

Elle avait réussit à lui faire mettre un genou à terre et allait lui lancer ce qu'elle espérait être un coup décisif quand le ciel prit une couleur jaune un court instant. Ses forces l'abandonnèrent presque instantanément. Son adversaire profita de la situation pour s'approcher d'elle et la saisir par le col de l'uniforme:

"C'est pas de chance! Dire qu'au moment précis où tu allais prendre le dessus et peut-être sauver ta vie, les gens que tu dois considérer comme des amis dans la Soul Society, des gens qui, eux, ne t'ont pas oubliée, essayent de te venir en aide en me renfermant! Et voilà qu'ils se heurtent aux barrières que tu as levées pour éviter leur interférence. Et c'est justement ce qui te vide de ton énergie et ce qui va causer ta mort! Comme c'est ironique, tu ne trouves pas?"

Nanao ne trouva pas utile de lui répondre et, quand bien même elle en aurait eu l'envie, elle n'en aurait pas eu le temps car il la projeta au sol et la rua de coups.

Elle n'avait pas la force de répliquer. Tout ce qu'elle parvint à faire ce fut à lever ses bras devant son visage pour encaisser du mieux qu'elle pouvait.

C'était lamentable. Elle était une shinigami, un vice capitaine des 13 armées de la cour, et elle allait subir une mort des plus humiliantes! Le capitaine Kyôraku avait peut être raison de la surprotéger! Si elle avait été digne de son rang, elle aurait au moins eu la décence de se faire éliminer par un Hollow, et non pas par quelque chose dans son propre monde intérieur!

Elle fut coupée dans sa réflexion en sentant affluer à nouveau la puissance dans son corps. Elle ne savait pas si dans la Soul Society ses amis avaient renoncé ou s'ils faisaient seulement une pause mais elle devait profiter de cet instant. Son ennemi la croyait faible. Il allait bien voir.

Elle se concentra autant qu'elle pouvait malgré les coups qu'elle recevait toujours. Elle devait lui donner le coup de grâce. Elle n'avait pas la force pour continuer le combat encore bien longtemps.

Au moment où il éloignait son poing pour prendre de l'élan et lui porter un autre coup, Nanao lança son attaque. C'était le moment où son adversaire était le plus vulnérable: comme il était sûr d'avoir victoire acquise, il avait baissé sa garde.

Le sort qu'il reçu en pleine poitrine le projeta sur une centaine de mètres.

Nanao se leva avec difficultés et, rassemblant toutes ses forces et tout son courage, se lança vers son adversaire.

C'était le moment décisif.

Il était couché au sol sur le dos et il semblait avoir reçu une blessure fatale. Mais comment en être sûr quand son sang était aussi noir qu'il l'était lui même? Nanao préféra ne pas s'attarder sur la question et elle commença une invocation qui allait définitivement mettre hors d'état de nuire l'homme – ou la chose? – qui se trouvait à ses pieds.

Elle dirigea la paume de sa main droite vers son adversaire. A cette distance, il n'avait aucune chance de s'en sortir. Elle allait lancer le sort quand elle l'entendit prononcer un mot. Elle avait dut mal le comprendre car il lui semblait qu'il avait dit "Aki". Pourquoi est ce qu'il aurait appelé l'esprit de son zanpakutô?

Elle dirigea alors son attention vers l'endroit où se trouvait le garçonnet au début du combat. Elle ne put retenir une exclamation quand elle se rendit compte qu'il n'était plus là. Elle jeta un rapide coup d'oeil autour d'elle mais là encore, toujours pas de petit garçon.

Elle sentit la panique commencer à l'envahir mais elle inspira un grand coup pour tenter de se calmer. Il était forcément dans le coin. Il ne pouvait pas être ailleurs. Après tout, il était l'habitant légitime de ces lieux.

Comme s'il savait ce qu'elle ressentait, l'homme à ses pieds émis un ricanement ce qui attira à nouveau l'attention de la shinigami sur lui. Elle l'avait presque oublié!

"Ca fait déjà un petit moment que le gamin à détaler comme un lâche!"

Nanao préféra ne pas répondre à sa provocation. Il était fini et il le savait. Elle continua tout de même a essayé de distinguer l'enfant derrière un arbre mort ou derrière un rocher. Mais rien, elle ne le trouvait pas.

Il ne fallait surtout pas se laisser gagner par la panique. Elle avait vaincu l'ennemi et Akiko allait sortir de sa cachette.

"AKI!"

Il ne lui répondait pas. Il était peut être trop loin pour l'entendre?

Elle l'appela encore de plusieurs autres endroits et ses appels restaient toujours sans réponses. Elle ne voulait pas y penser mais ce que lui avait dit son ennemi lui revenait toujours à l'esprit. Non, Akiko ne l'aurait jamais laissée. Il était important pour elle, et elle était importante pour lui. Elle l'appela encore:

"Seiji! SEIJI!"

Nanao avait la gorge sèche et ses mains s'étaient mises trembler sous le coup de l'émotion. Non, il ne pouvait pas l'abandonner:

"Seiji..."

Elle ne s'était pas rendue compte que ses cris s'étaient transformés en murmures et qu'elle n'appelait plus la bonne personne. Aki l'avait laissée, lui aussi. Comme le frère qu'elle avait tant aimé un siècle auparavant.

Elle se serait bien laissée aller totalement au désespoir quand elle senti une présence derrière elle. Elle se retourna le sourire aux lèvres. Aki était revenu! Son sourire se figea quand elle se trouva nez à nez avec la figure noire de l'homme qu'elle pensait avoir vaincu. Il n'avait plus l'air aussi mourant qu'auparavant.

Elle n'eut pas le temps d'esquisser un mouvement qu'il l'attrapa par le cou:

"Alors le petit rat chéri a vraiment quitté le navire?"

Il serra son cou un peu plus fort.

Nanao n'avait plus ni la force, ni l'envie, de poursuivre le combat. Elle allait donc vraiment mourir ici. Elle jeta un dernier regard vers son adversaire.

Son visage qui, quelques instant plus tôt, n'était qu'un masque lisse, avait encore changé. La chose informe qui était tombée du ciel était maintenant un être humain à part entière, sauf qu'il était toujours entièrement noir.

Nanao allait bientôt sombrer dans l'inconscience à cause du manque d'oxygène quand elle remarqua que le visage qui lui faisait face lui était vaguement familier. Oui, elle l'avait déjà vu quelque part. Etait-il possible qu'il ait eu raison en l'accusant de l'avoir oublié? Ca paraissait improbable mais, maintenant, elle commençait à douter.

Des tâches noires commençaient à apparaître devant ses yeux, signe évident que la fin était proche.

Une image lui vint soudain à l'esprit: Celle d'un homme asiatique, la peau du visage hâlée, les cheveux longs attachés en queue au dessus du crâne. Il était venu vers elle dans son beau costume de samouraï quand elle était enfant et lui avait pris la main un soir où elle avait peur. Seiji n'était pas là, il était aller faire une course pour leur père. Le samouraï lui avait dit de se calmer, d'essayer de se contrôler. Il l'avait tout de suite mise en confiance, elle qui craignait les étrangers, déjà à cette époque.

L'homme de son souvenir ressemblait peut être à celui qui allait lui ôter la vie sous peu mais il y avait des différences notables: si le visage du premier exprimait de la bienveillance, celui du second n'exprimait que de la haine; le premier était venu la voir en vrai, pas dans son monde intérieur alors que le deuxième…

Le cerveau embrumé de Nanao s'arrêta à cette remarque. Elle avait rencontré le premier dans la Soul Society? En était-elle bien sûre? Elle fuyait les adultes comme la peste, même quand elle vivait encore chez ses parents. Jamais elle ne l'aurait laissé approcher. Mais alors, où l'avait-elle rencontré?

La réponse lui vint comme une évidence: En rêve. Elle l'avait rencontré dans ses rêves. Seiji s'était bien moqué d'elle quand elle lui avait raconté. En fait, elle n'avait pas rêvé à l'époque, elle avait trouvé le moyen d'entrer dans son monde intérieur malgré son jeune âge.

"Akihito?"

Il avait dit qu'il s'appelait comme ça: Akihito, l'homme de l'automne.

Une fois qu'elle eut prononcé ce prénom, le visage de l'homme qui lui faisait face se transforma pour redevenir celui que la jeune femme se souvenait: un visage qui exprimait la bonté. Il la lâcha aussitôt et elle tomba au sol.

Elle l'avait enfin reconnu!

OoOoOoOoOo

TBC …

A bientôt!


	13. Chapter 13

OoOoOoOoOo

Partie 13

Byakuya se tenait face à la fenêtre.

Encore.

Depuis que Nanao avait été admise à la 4ème division personne n'avait essayé de lui ravir cet endroit stratégique qui permettait une vue parfaite sur le jardin de la division.

Ce jardin était superbe. Le capitaine Unohana était parvenu à faire de l'espace restreint qu'elle avait à disposition un lieu charmant. Les arbres et les rochers étaient harmonieusement agencés, ce qui donnait à l'ensemble un aspect calmant et relaxant.

Calme et relaxé. C'était aussi ce que semblait être Byakuya de l'extérieur. Mais à l'intérieur c'était tout le contraire. De l'extérieur, il semblait admirer le jardin de la division et semblait ne pas s'en lasser. De l'intérieur, il aurait été incapable de dire s'il y avait des arbres ou même un étang dans le dit jardin: Il avait beau le regarder, il ne le voyait pas. Son attention était entièrement tournée vers ce qui se passait dans la chambre. Même quand il rentrait chez lui, il ne quittait jamais vraiment cette pièce.

Ce qui était en train de se produire le ramenait 50 ans en arrière et il avait horreur de ça. Parce que ce qui était arrivé à Hisana ne s'était pas bien terminé et, même s'il espérait le contraire, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que ça allait se reproduire. Nanao allait mourir. Il aurait aimé pouvoir croire le contraire, parce qu'après tout, Nanao était en parfaite santé avant ça. Et puis, la probabilité pour qu'un shinigami meure au moment de l'éveil de sa pression spirituelle était assez faible. Mais voilà, ça arrivait. Et Byakuya le savait. D'autant plus que même les forces combinées du capitaine Unohana et de l'ancien capitaine Tsukabishi n'y avaient rien fait. Et depuis, Nanao déclinait un peu plus à chaque minute qui s'écoulait.

La mort était la fin logique à tout ceci.

Même le capitaine Kyôraku l'avait admis. Tout du moins, c'était comme cela qu'interprétait Byakuya le fait de se retrouver seul dans la chambre de son amante. Depuis que la jeune femme se trouvait à la 4ème division, il n'avait ressenti que de l'hostilité de la part de l'autre capitaine. Ce dernier lui avait tout collé sur le dos, ce que le jeune Kuchiki comprenait sans peine - il ne pouvait lui-même s'empêcher de se sentir coupable - et voilà que, soudainement, Kyôraku lui laissait tout le temps qu'il souhaitait pour rester seul avec Nanao. Ca ne pouvait signifier qu'une seule chose, il lui laissait du temps pour faire ses adieux.

Le capitaine Kyôraku... Byakuya ne l'appréciait pas vraiment. L'homme était trop exubérant, trop laxiste pour lui même ou pour les hommes de sa division, trop bruyant, trop grand, trop rose... Bref, il était trop. Le jeune Kuchiki n'arrivait pas vraiment à comprendre comment Nanao arrivait à le supporter. Elle était son exact opposé. Byakuya avait pensé que, peut être, il fallait connaître l'autre homme pour le voir autrement, mais il n'avait aucune envie de tenter l'expérience.

Il devait cependant reconnaître qu'il avait été pris d'un élan de compassion pour l'autre homme un peu plus tôt dans la journée. Peu après que Tsukabishi ait tenté de re-sceller les pouvoirs de Nanao, cette dernière s'était mise à délirer. Elle avait tout d'abord appelé Aki, l'esprit de son zanpakutô, puis elle avait appelé Seiji. Kyôraku ne savait manifestement pas de qui il était question et comme il avait l'air affolé devant les appels terrorisés de la jeune femme, Byakuya était sorti de son silence pour expliquer aux personnes présentes dans la pièce qui était Seiji. La douleur que Byakuya avait lue dans les yeux de l'autre capitaine lorsqu'il avait appris l'existence de ce frère dans le Rukongai lui avait alors serrée le cœur. Les deux hommes avaient donc une chose en commun, ils aimaient profondément Nanao, même si Byakuya espérait qu'ils n'éprouvaient pas pour elle le même genre amour.

Byakuya repensait à ça, à l'étrangeté de se trouver un point commun avec un homme qui n'avait justement rien à voir avec lui quand il se rendit compte que les autres visiteurs de la jeune femme l'avaient laissé seul depuis plusieurs minutes déjà et qu'il n'avait toujours pas quitté l'emplacement qu'il occupait auprès de la fenêtre. Il ne l'aurait avoué à personne mais il avait peur d'approcher le lit de la malade. Il se souvenait trop bien ce que ça faisait de perdre la personne qu'on chérissait et s'approcher de Nanao maintenant aurait été comme reconnaître que la situation pouvait se répéter à tout moment.

Et dire qu'il avait lui-même argumenté pour qu'on ne tente rien pour essayer de la sauver! Il devait avouer qu'il avait espéré être celui qui respectait le choix de sa douce pendant que l'ignoble capitaine Kyôraku aurait insisté - et obtenu - qu'on tente tout pour la sauver malgré tout. Mais non, il n'en avait rien été. Ce type étrange avait été convaincu en moins d'une phrase de la laisser mourir! Finalement, l'autre capitaine était plus complexe qu'il y paraissait.

Il fit inconsciemment les quelques pas qui le séparaient de son amante.

A la regarder allongée là sur ce lit, il se rendit compte à quel point il pouvait se montrer faible lorsqu'il était question des femmes de sa vie. Quand Hisana avait souhaité retrouver Rukia, il l'avait laissée faire, et ce en dépit de son état de santé qui était déjà à l'époque préoccupant. Et voilà qu'en respectant le choix de Nanao, il recommençait! La situation n'était pas tellement différente de ce qu'elle avait été cinquante ans auparavant.

Il allait lui caresser la main quand il remarqua un changement dans la pression spirituelle de Nanao. Cette dernière semblait s'emballer encore plus qu'auparavant. Etait-ce le moment que la femme qu'il aimait avait choisi pour le quitter?

OoOoOoOoOo

"Que faites vous ici? Vous ne devriez pas être auprès d'elle?"

Kyôraku était assis sur une chaise dans le couloir face à la porte de la chambre de Nanao. Il avait les coudes sur les genoux et la tête enfouie dans les mains. Son éternel chapeau de paille reposait sur le siège à côté de lui. Il leva les yeux vers la nouvelle venue.

"Rangiku, content de te voir."

Elle s'assit à ses côtés et posa une main sur son épaule.

"C'est marrant, mais ça n'en a pas l'air."

Il lui fit une grimace qui se voulait être un sourire.

"Excuse moi, je suis un peu fatigué alors…"

"Ca va, je comprends."

Ils gardèrent le silence quelques minutes avant que la rouquine ne reprenne la parole:

"Vous ne seriez pas mieux dans la chambre?"

Il lui fit non de la tête.

"Byakuya est avec elle en ce moment. J'ai pensé qu'il aimerait être seul un moment même s'il n'en a jamais fait la demande."

"Vous n'êtes pas en train de me dire que vous lui laissez du temps pour qu'il lui fasse ses adieux?"

"Non! Nanao-chan est bien plus forte que ce dont elle a l'air. Elle ne va pas mourir." Ses paroles étaient définitives mais son regard trahissait l'incertitude qu'il ressentait vraiment. Il avait peur et Rangiku le savait. Elle éprouvait la même chose que lui. "Mais ils sont ensembles, ils ont droit à un peu d'intimité."

"Ca doit vous coûtez de dire ça!"

"Tu n'en as pas idée." Cette fois le sourire qu'il lui adressa en était bien un vrai. "Je préférerais lui casser la figure mais je sais que Nanao-chan n'apprécierait pas."

"Si vous le dites! Vous la connaissez mieux que moi."

C'était certain, si Nanao se réveillait et qu'elle apprenait que le capitaine Kyôraku s'était mal comporté avec Byakuya, elle lui arracherait la tête à coup sûr. Par contre Rangiku n'était pas aussi certaine du comportement de son amie si c'était Byakuya qui cherchait des poux à Shunsui. Matsumoto imaginait tout juste la scène quand elle remarqua la mine de chien battu que fit son ami de beuverie:

"Qu'est ce qu'il y a?"

"Tu te trompes Rangiku, je ne la connais pas."

La rouquine sentait le mal que ça lui faisait de lui affirmer une telle chose. Elle n'ajouta rien et le laissa continuer.

"Est-ce que tu savais que Nanao-chan avait un frère?"

Il eut sa réponse à l'air surpris de la jeune femme.

"Je vois que tu es comme moi, tu viens de l'apprendre! Et moi, c'est Byakuya qui me l'a dit. Byakuya!" Il passa sa main sur son visage avant de continuer. "Je la connais depuis plus de 100 ans et ce type se pointe dans sa vie et en trois jours il la connaît mieux que moi! Elle a plus confiance en lui qu'en moi."

Rangiku voyait bien pourquoi il était aussi mal mais elle ne voyait pas forcément les choses de la même façon que lui:

"Je ne pense pas que ça soit une question de confiance." Il la dévisagea, surprit et attentif à la fois. "Il y a des confidences qu'on fait sur l'oreiller qu'on ne ferait pas en temps normal."

"Je ne sais pas si ça me réconforte ou si ça me donne envie d'aller me pendre!" Il se redressa sur son siège et posa la tête contre le mur derrière lui. "Mais si même toi qui est une de ses meilleures amies n'était pas au courant pour ce frère, peut être que je ne devrais pas le prendre aussi mal."

Ils étaient silencieux depuis quelques minutes quand il reprit:

"Tu crois qu'il y a d'autres choses que nous ne savons pas sur elle?"

Il avait tourné la tête dans la direction du vice capitaine de la 10ème division et attendait manifestement une réponse.

"J'en suis persuadée." Elle affirmait cela avec une telle conviction que ça fit froid dans le dos au capitaine Kyôraku. "Il faut que vous sachiez qu'il y a une règle implicite entre les shinigamis qui ont grandi dans le Rukongai. On ne se pose pas de questions sur nos enfances respectives." Shunsui leva un sourcil surpris dans sa direction. "Nous imaginons facilement avec nos propres expériences ce que les autres ont pu vivre et nous comprenons le besoin de taire certaines blessures, certains évènements traumatisants. Et ceux qui racontent un peu de leur vie, ceux là ne racontent que les passages heureux, jamais les autres." Kyôraku ne voyait pas très bien où elle voulait en venir. Elle s'en rendit compte et décida de terminer au plus vite ce qu'elle essayait de lui expliquer. "Tout ça pour dire que de toutes les fois où Nanao m'a parlé de son enfance, elle n'est jamais remontée avant son entrée à l'école de shinigamis. J'ai toujours pensé que c'était parce qu'elle était trop jeune quand elle avait vécut dans le Rukongai et qu'elle n'en avait gardé aucuns souvenirs. Mais maintenant, avec l'apparition de ce frère, j'ai des doutes. Je pense qu'elle s'en souvient parfaitement et qu'elle a de bonnes raisons pour s'être toujours tue."

Si avant cette révélation Shunsui se sentait mal, d'avoir parlé avec Rangiku n'avait fait qu'empirer les choses. Depuis toujours Nanao avait fait des cauchemars sur sa vie dans le Rukongai et il savait que ce qu'elle y avait vécut ne devait pas être rose, mais être confronté aux soupçons d'une autre sur le même sujet rendait la chose encore plus tangible. Il se sentait maintenant nauséeux. Il n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir à ce qu'il venait d'apprendre que Kuchiki apparut sur le seuil de la chambre:

"Vice capitaine Matsumoto, est ce que vous pouvez allez chercher le capitaine Unohana?"

Kyôraku se senti envahir par la panique. Il était forcément arrivé quelque chose à Nanao-chan. Il n'eut pas longtemps à attendre pour que le capitaine de la 6ème division s'adresse à lui:

"Je crois qu'elle est en train de se réveiller!"

OoOoOoOoOo

Et voici enfin un nouveau chapitre.

Je suis désolée d'avoir été aussi longue à le publier et j'espère que le prochain arrivera plus vite.


	14. Chapter 14

Voici enfin la 14ème partie. Désolée pour l'attente.

Bonne lecture,

Z.

OoOoOoOoOo

Nanao se rendait de bonne heure à l'académie. Elle avait demandé et obtenu l'autorisation pour accompagner un groupe d'étudiants dans le monde réel. Elle n'y allait pas en temps qu'enseignant, seulement en temps qu'observateur. C'était bien entendu la raison officielle et personne à l'académie n'avait rien eu à redire. Les raisons officieuses de son voyage étaient toutes autres et aucunes n'étaient liées à son travail.

Elle avait été autorisée à quitter l'hôpital trois semaines auparavant mais à la seule condition de prendre deux semaines de repos avant de retourner travailler. Et, chose incroyable, elle avait accepté avec joie. De toute sa vie, elle ne se souvenait pas d'avoir été aussi fatiguée! Elle avait passé la première semaine endormie, et la deuxième à manger, ce qui était, selon l'avis de son capitaine, LA meilleure façon de vivre sa vie, à condition d'arroser les repas avec un bon saké, évidemment.

Son retour à la division s'était passé selon la tradition en vigueur à la 8ème, accompagné d'une fête. Elle s'était prêtée de bonne grâce à la coutume même si elle avait bu moins de saké que l'aurait voulu le capitaine Kyôraku. Puis les choses étaient revenues à la normal.

Enfin presque!

Pour les hommes de sa division, elle avait été absente suite à un problème de santé. Ils ne savaient rien de plus et même si certains imaginaient les choses les plus folles – après tout, elle n'était jamais absente habituellement – leur comportement restait le même. Par contre, en ce qui concernait leur capitaine, les choses étaient bien différentes! Il était aux petits soins pour elle et si elle avait apprécié lorsqu'elle était en repos chez elle, il en était tout autre au travail... Bien sûr, il venait au bureau et en prime, il faisait sa part de travail! Mais le prix à payer était bien trop important: Il était toujours sur son dos! Il portait ses dossiers, lui apportait ses repas, lui offrait de lui faire un massage des épaules ou des pieds toutes les dix minutes, lui proposait du thé, d'ouvrir ou de fermer la fenêtre… Elle n'en pouvait plus. Elle n'avait jamais été aussi en retard dans son travail depuis qu'il s'était mis en tête de lui venir en aide!

La jeune femme avait envisagé toutes les solutions pour que les choses reviennent comme avant mais rien ne semblait réalisable, il ne lui restait plus que deux solutions: le meurtre ou le suicide. Et comme le suicide était hors de question…. Elle s'était demandée où se procurer du saké frelaté quand l'horrible réalité s'était rappelée à elle: combien de formulaires aurait-elle à remplir pour la mort par empoisonnement de son capitaine? Non, ça n'en valait pas la peine.

Aussi ce voyage dans le monde réel était une façon de lui échapper. Il ne savait pas qu'elle avait demandé à quitter la Soul Society, elle s'était bien garder de lui en parler. Il était devenu tellement hyper protecteur ces derniers jours que dans le meilleur des cas elle aurait pu partir à condition qu'il l'accompagne, ce qui aurait rendu caduc la raison même de cette "fuite".

Aussi étouffant qu'il l'était, le capitaine Kyôraku n'était pas le seul à avoir motivé son désir de quitter la Soul Society. Byakuya avait aussi sa part de responsabilités. Même s'il était tout sauf étouffant – elle ne l'avait vu qu'une seule fois depuis qu'elle avait repris connaissance – elle avait besoin de s'éloigner de lui aussi loin que possible.

Nanao comprenait pourquoi son amant l'évitait. Parce que c'était le mot: il l'évitait. Quand elle se rendait chez lui, il était malheureusement absent pour diverses raisons, toutes plus fausses les unes que les autres. Et elle, elle acceptait ses mensonges parce qu'elle comprenait ce qu'il ressentait. Il avait eu peur et il lui en voulait, c'était compréhensible. Et contrairement au capitaine Kyôraku qui se montrait trop collant pour les mêmes raisons, Byakuya la fuyait.

Il était cependant passé chez elle trois soirs auparavant pour parler.

Quand elle était parvenue à mettre à la porte son capitaine qui semblait avoir décidé que son salon était son nouvel endroit préféré de toute la Soul Society, ils avaient eu une longue conversation et maintenant, c'était elle qui le fuyait. Quel beau couple ils faisaient!

A la décharge de la jeune femme, la conversation qu'ils avaient eue ne s'était pas déroulée comme elle l'avait espéré. Elle s'attendait à des reproches – qu'elle méritait pour ne lui avoir rien dit de ce qu'elle comptait faire – elle s'attendait aussi à se faire sermonner – elle aurait subit sans rien dire – elle avait même envisagé qu'il puisse hausser le ton – ce qui était peu vraisemblable – elle s'était attendu à tout, sauf à une demande en mariage dans les règles. Et ce fut donc ce qu'il fit.

Elle n'avait pas put lui répondre et ça n'avait pas semblé le perturber. Il lui avait expliqué ce qu'un mariage avec lui changerait et ne changerait pas à sa vie puis il lui avait demandé d'y réfléchir avant de prendre congé. Et c'était exactement ce qu'elle faisait, elle y réfléchissait… tout en l'évitant! Ca n'était pas une réponse très mature à la situation, mais c'était actuellement ce qu'il lui semblait être le plus prudent. Et là encore, un voyage dans le monde réel tombait à point nommé.

Il y avait une troisième raison à cette virée dans le monde réel: Elle comptait se rendre chez Tsukabishi Tessai pour le remercier de ce qu'il avait fait autrefois pour elle et de ce qu'il avait tenté de faire trois semaines auparavant. Pour tout dire, cette raison était la plus noble des trois qu'elle avait pour quitter la Soul Society et c'était celle qui lui était venue en dernier! Elle n'y avait réfléchi que la veille. Mais bon, ce qui comptait c'était d'y avoir finalement pensé!

OoOoOoOoOo

Une fois le Senkaimon franchit, Nanao ne put que s'amuser des visages anxieux des aspirants shinigamis. De l'autre côté du portail, ils faisaient encore tous les gros bras mais dans le monde réel, leur confiance s'était quelque peu effritée! Pour la plupart ils allaient voir des Hollows pour la première fois de leur vie et ils n'allaient avoir à compter que sur eux et sur ce qu'ils avaient appris pour s'en sortir. Il y avait effectivement de quoi angoisser!

Nanao les laissa tandis que les sixièmes années mettaient en place les exercices que les plus jeunes allaient avoir à effectuer. Le vice capitaine de la 8ème division serait bien resté avec eux parce qu'il y avait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas eu l'occasion d'occire quelques Hollows. Pour tout dire, elle n'avait pas particulièrement envie de casser du Hollow, elle mourait surtout d'envie de dégainer son zanpakutô, ce qui était un désir assez récent. En fait, depuis qu'elle était sortie de la 4ème division, elle ne pensait presque qu'à ça. Ce qui n'était pas évident pour réfléchir aux soucis que lui causaient les deux capitaines de sa vie.

Depuis aussi loin qu'elle se souvenait, sortir son zanpakutô – Akiko – de son fourreau avait toujours été quelque chose qui la répugnait. Elle n'avait jamais pu expliquer clairement à quiconque la raison – pas plus qu'à elle-même – mais pour simplifier, elle le trouvait laid. Pourtant c'était une lame comme les autres, et quand Nanao passait en Shikai, elle se tintait légèrement de bleu. Le capitaine Kyôraku trouvait ça joli – il avait même ajouté que le sabre était à l'image de sa propriétaire : joli et inoffensif, tant qu'on ne se frottait pas à lui ! – mais Nanao n'avait jamais rien éprouvé de tel. Jusqu'à ces quelques semaines…

Et elle pensait en connaitre la raison. Quand le capitaine Tsukabishi avait scellé une partie de sa pression spirituelle lors de son enfance, il avait par la même changé la forme et le nom de son zanpakutô. Et quelque part, même si elle avait aimé Aki de tout son cœur, de manière inconsciente, elle avait su qu'il n'était pas à elle, qu'il n'était pas elle. Et ça devait être ce sentiment qui avait fait qu'elle n'était jamais à l'aise avec son sabre.

Et pendant toutes ses années, elle avait même réussi à presque le faire disparaitre ! Tous les autres shinigamis dont le sabre dépassait la longueur d'un couteau le portaient fièrement bien en évidence à la ceinture. Mais pas elle ! Elle parvenait à le ranger dans la manche de son uniforme… et le bras de la jeune femme était plus court que ne l'était son arme ! Si certains de ces collègues s'en étonnaient parfois – elle ne se donnait jamais la peine de répondre à leurs interrogations – elle avait la meilleure explication possible : en réalité, son zanpakutô disparaissait quand elle faisait mine de le ranger. Le capitaine Kyôraku – qui savait pour ce détail – trouvait que c'était un fait qui prouvait bien que le zanpakutô et le shinigami ne faisaient qu'un : le sabre de Nanao était à l'image de sa propriétaire, à savoir, pratique ! Et quoi de moins commode qu'une barre en métal ceinte à la taille ? Le zanpakutô n'est pas vraiment un objet physique, c'est avant tout une projection de la pression spirituelle de son maître et Nanao en avait une telle maîtrise qu'elle le faisait disparaitre et apparaitre à son grès. Mais elle se gardait bien de s'en vanter à ses collègues qui exhibaient leur arme avec tant de fierté !

Maintenant, elle parvenait enfin à les comprendre. Elle-même aurait bien fait comme eux mais changer d'un coup de façon de faire aurait semblé trop étrange – tout du moins à ses yeux – et il fallait reconnaitre qu'un sabre à la taille était trop gênant ! Et tout ça parce qu'il avait enfin pris sa véritable forme et son véritable nom : Akihito.

Il n'était d'ailleurs plus question de l'appeler Aki ! L'esprit de son zanpakutô n'avait pas changé d'apparence, probablement parce que Nanao était très attachée au garçonnet qu'elle rencontrait dans son monde intérieur, mais la jeune femme était persuadée au fond d'elle que ça n'allait pas rester comme ça pour toujours. Elle était déjà retournée dans son monde intérieur durant ces trois semaines et il lui avait semblé qu'Akihito avait légèrement grandi. Elle soupçonnait qu'il allait encore grandir pour devenir ce qu'il était vraiment : cet homme qui était tombé du scellé.

En ce qui concernait le sabre en lui-même, il n'avait pas changé d'apparence mais pour ce qu'il dégageait, ça c'était autre chose. Nanao n'avait pas pu le vérifier parce qu'elle n'avait trouvé personne pour croiser le fer avec elle. Le capitaine Kyôraku avait refusé car il avait craint de la blesser, le capitaine Ukitake avait une baisse de forme, Byakuya l'évitait quand ça n'était pas elle qui le faisait ! Elle avait même demandé à Matsumoto mais la jeune femme avait préféré faire la fête pour fêter son rétablissement plutôt qu'un duel ! Les seules personnes à qui Nanao n'avait pas demandé étaient Hinamori Momo parce qu'elle n'avait pas un très bon niveau au sabre – elle était la partenaire idéale lorsqu'il était question de kido – et Yachiru Kusajishi parce que la fillette l'aurait peut être tuée sans le faire exprès… Mais elle avait confiance, elle trouverait tôt ou tard un partenaire !

Il y avait eu un autre changement notable depuis que Nanao avait retrouvé Akihito : sa vision.

Les jours qui avaient suivi sa sortie de la 4ème division – pas ceux qu'elle avait passés endormie – avaient été marqués par de fortes migraines et une vue brouillée. Elle avait pensé que c'était dû à ses lunettes – et elle n'avait pas tort – mais ça n'était pas parce que sa vue avait baissé. C'était tout le contraire ! Elle avait retrouvé une vision parfaite !

Ça, c'était quelque chose que Nanao avait un peu de mal à s'expliquer. En quoi le fait d'avoir retrouvé la totalité de sa pression spirituelle faisait qu'elle voyait mieux ? Le lien n'était pas évident. Mais à bien y réfléchir, Nanao ne se souvenait pas d'avoir eu des problèmes de vue lorsqu'elle était dans le Rukongai. Ça lui était soudainement arrivé à l'école de shinigamis, après avoir été malade. Malade n'était pas le bon terme vu qu'on venait de lui poser un scellé partiel mais c'était ce qu'on lui avait expliqué quand elle était petite fille : "tu as été gravement malade, c'est pour ça que tu arrives moins bien à faire tout ce que tu maîtrisais parfaitement avant!"

Nanao préféra ne pas repenser au passé parce que maintenant qu'elle savait ce qu'on lui avait fait, tant de choses qui l'avaient frustrée alors trouvaient leur explication. Comme par exemple le fait d'avoir été un jour excellente en kido et le lendemain "seulement" au dessus de la moyenne. Ou alors comment elle avait eu son zanpakutô dès la première année à l'académie et comment du jour au lendemain il avait disparu et comment elle avait dû travailler comme une forcenée pour le faire réapparaitre. Non, mieux valait se concentrer sur autre chose. Après tout, si la baisse de sa vision était un tant soit peu liée à la pose du scellé, c'était donc une bonne chose en soit. Après tout, c'était grâce à ça qu'elle avait décidé de rentrer à la 8ème division.

OoOoOoOoOo

La fillette qu'était Nanao était allée se réfugier sous un arbre, suffisamment loin de l'académie pour ne pas être vue ou entendue par l'un ou l'autre des étudiants.

Elle en avait gros sur le cœur et comme en temps normal elle n'était pas vraiment appréciée des autres élèves – ce qui n'était pas vraiment un souci pour elle – elle n'avait pas le désir d'être traitée en plus de bébé parce qu'elle avait l'envie irrépressible de pleurer. Mais elle avait une bonne raison à ça ! Elle sortait tout juste de l'infirmerie parce qu'elle avait constamment mal à la tête. Le médecin lui avait d'ailleurs donné l'ordre de passer le voir s'il y avait le moindre souci. Comme elle avait été gravement malade, il ne voulait pas prendre de risques. Et elle était sortie de là avec des lunettes sur le nez, d'où le mal être qu'elle ressentait présentement.

Elle ne savait pas trop depuis combien de temps elle se trouvait là quand, sans prévenir ou même demander l'autorisation, une femme s'était assise à côté d'elle :

"Quelqu'un est mort ?"

Nanao ne put répondre à cette question qui avait eu le mérite d'arrêter ses sanglots tellement elle avait été déconcertée par une telle intrusion. La fillette se permît de détailler la nouvelle venue. Dans d'autres circonstances elle aurait été choquée par la tenue plus qu'indécente de l'inconnue. Cette dernière portait un uniforme qui semblait être un uniforme de shinigami mais qui ne pouvait pas l'être : il n'y avait pas de pantalon ! Jamais Nanao n'avait vu un tel vêtement, pas même dans le Rukongai. S'en était presque scandaleux tellement la tenue était courte. Mais ça allait de pair avec la conduite inconvenante de la femme : on ne s'adressait pas à quelqu'un d'une façon aussi familière sans même se présenter avant.

"Alors, quelqu'un est mort ?"

Nanao se contenta de bouger la tête de droite à gauche. Cette réponse non vocale accrocha un sourire sur le visage de l'inconnue. Elle portait des lunettes et elle avait les cheveux nattés ce qui lui donnait un air enfantin.

"Alors, pourquoi est-ce que tu chiales comme un bébé? Si personne n'est mort, il n'y a donc aucune raison de se morfondre. Tu devrais plutôt profiter de la journée et aller t'amuser avec tes amis."

Nanao ne croyait pas ce qu'elle venait d'entendre. Est-ce que la femme vivait dans une bulle pour raconter une telle absurdité?

"Il n'y a pas que la mort qui peut rendre les gens tristes, il y a des millions d'autres choses qui peuvent le faire!"

"Ah oui? Comme quoi?"

Nanao n'aurait avoué pour n'importe quel prix la raison de son chagrin mais si la fillette qu'elle était avait été moins bouleversée et moins prise au dépourvu, elle se serait rendue compte que l'inconnue était en train de la manipuler pour la faire parler:

"Je porte des lunettes!"

L'inconnue resta un instant silencieuse comme si elle attendait la fin de la phrase. Une raison aussi saugrenue ne pouvait être la cause d'un tel chagrin…

"Et cette pour cette raison que tu pleures? Je pensais que c'était pour quelque chose de plus grave!"

"Mais c'est grave!"

"En es-tu sûre? Qu'est ce que ça va changer à ta vie? Crois tu réellement que ça va mettre un terme à ta vie sociale? Que tu vas devenir une shinigami passable à cause de ça? Vas y, dis moi."

La fillette essuya avec sa manche les dernières larmes qui roulaient encore sur ses joues. La question que lui avait posée la femme avait le mérite de l'interloquer. Elle avait été anéantie lorsque le médecin lui avait tendu les lunettes mais elle n'avait pas pris le temps de se demander pourquoi. Sa vie sociale? Elle n'en avait cure. Ses talents de shinigami? Bien sûr que non, en quoi une mauvaise vision pouvait influer sur un sort de kido? Non, c'était pour autre chose, pour une raison importante. Au bout de quelques instants de réflexion, elle lâcha dans un souffle:

"Parce que Seiji ne me reconnaîtra pas si j'ai des lunettes."

La femme se pencha vers elle pour comprendre tous les mots que prononçaient la petite fille:

"Qui est Seiji?"

"C'est mon frère."

"Et il est attardé mental?"

"Non! Bien sûr que non!"

Seiji était un grand frère super intelligent. Comment cette femme pouvait ne serait-ce qu'imaginer le contraire?

"Et tu crois que le simple fait de porter des lunettes ferait que ton frère ne te reconnaîtrait pas? Alors c'est toi qui le prends pour un simple d'esprit. Une paire de lunette n'est pas un déguisement, personne ne se ferait tromper par ça. Réfléchi un peu petite!"

C'était vrai. Seiji la reconnaîtrait tout de suite quand il l'aurait retrouvée. Et sinon, ça serait elle qui le reconnaîtrait. Il n'y avait pas de raisons de s'inquiéter pour ça! La femme avait raison, il y avait bien pire que le port de lunettes!

"Et en plus je vois que tu aimes lire." L'inconnue désigna de la tête le livre que Nanao avait posé à côté d'elle. "Avec des lunettes, tu apprécieras encore plus ce qui se trouve dans ce bouquin, tu peux me croire! La lecture est tellement plus agréable quand on parvient à déchiffrer les lettres…"

C'était vrai. Nanao n'avait vu que le point négatif à ce qui lui arrivait. Ne plus arriver aussi bien qu'avant à lire était presque aussi grave que de ne pas être reconnue par Seiji!

"Et puis crois moi, il y a plein d'autres avantages à porter des lunettes!" Comme la fillette semblait boire ses paroles, elle continua. "Tu ne peux pas imaginer l'effet que ça a sur les hommes lorsque tu te sers des branches et de ta bouche pour faire des trucs suggestifs!"

Devant l'air circonspect de sa jeune audience, la femme se rendit compte de l'âge de la fillette avec qui elle discutait. Il était peut être plus sage de ne pas développer ce genre de sujet avec une enfant. Elle préféra changer carrément de sujet.

"Au fait, je ne crois pas que nous nous soyons présentées. Je m'appelle Lisa Yadômaru, vice capitaine de la 8ème division. Et tu es?"

A l'évocation du titre de sa compagne, Nanao se releva prestement avant de courber l'échine et de se présenter dans les règles:

"Nanao Ise, madame. Etudiante en 1ère année à l'académie."

Nanao redressa légèrement la tête quand la femme lui faisant face se mit à rire:

"Repos petit soldat! Ni toi, ni moi ne sommes en service il me semble. Viens donc te rasseoir et montre moi donc ce que tu es en train de lire!"

OoOoOoOoOo

C'était de cette façon que Nanao avait rencontré Lisa. Par la suite elles s'étaient revues de temps à autre avant que la fillette ne s'enrôle à la 8ème division.

"Bonjour Nanao, tu m'as l'air bien pensive."

La petite fille qu'était toujours Nanao – bien qu'étant en dernière année à l'académie – releva la tête du formulaire qu'elle peinait à remplir. Elle se redressa aussitôt pour saluer la nouvelle venue même si elle savait par avance ce qu'on allait lui répondre:

"Vice capitaine Yadômaru!"

"Pas de ça avec moi! Combien de fois faudra-t-il que je te dise de m'appeler Lisa?"

Devant le sourire espiègle qui s'affichait sur le jeune visage qui lui faisait face, Lisa ajouta:

"Et dire que je croyais que tu avais assez d'intelligence pour retenir ce simple fait!" Elle n'attendit pas de réponse à cette remarque et s'assit en face de la fillette avant de prendre la feuille de papier qui se trouvait entre elle deux. "Une demande d'intégration pour une division?" Devant le hochement de tête affirmatif de sa jeune compagne Lisa s'étonna: "Tu es forte en art démonique. Le corps de kido ne t'a pas contacté pour que tu rejoignes leurs rangs?"

"Non, et s'ils ne l'ont pas déjà fait, ils ne le feront pas."

Tout le monde savait qu'on ne postulait pas dans ce corps, c'était eux qui recrutaient.

"Et te ne sais pas où tu souhaites aller?"

Nanao avait bien une idée. Il était vrai que la 8ème division était assez attrayante. Et puis leur vice capitaine était vraiment gentil. Mais Nanao ne voulait pas l'avouer. Que ferait-elle si Lisa lui disait purement et simplement qu'elle ne voulait pas d'elle dans sa division? La fillette avait l'habitude d'être rejetée mais ça n'était pas pour ça qu'elle appréciait.

"En fait, j'ai une amie, Yachiru, elle est à la 11ème division et elle m'a dit que j'étais la bienvenue dans sa division mais…"

Devant l'air gêné Nanao Lisa vola à son secours:

"Mais tu as rencontré leur capitaine et tu n'es pas certaine que ça soit la division qui te conviendra le mieux."

Nanao hocha énergiquement la tête:

"J'avoue que je ne suis pas assez forte au sabre pour répondre aux critères de la 11ème division…"

"Je trouve qu'être consciente de ses lacunes est une bonne chose mais c'est quelque chose que tu peux améliorer par un travail acharné."

"Oui, mais il n'y a pas que ça. Je crois que le capitaine Zaraki me fait un peu peur. Alors…"

"Seulement un peu? Tu es plus courageuse que je le croyais. Moi, cet homme me terrifie, et je n'ai pas honte de l'avouer!" Cet aveu arracha un sourire à la petite fille. "Et la 8ème division, tu y a pensé? Que dirais-tu de faire ta demande là bas? Je connais du monde, je pourrais faire jouer mes relations!"

La proposition alla droit au cœur de Nanao. C'était d'ailleurs la chose la plus gentille qu'on lui avait dit depuis qu'elle était entrée à l'académie. C'était même la première fois qu'elle sentait qu'elle était bienvenue quelque part. Et c'était une sensation agréable. Nanao remplit immédiatement la partie qui lui posait problème dans le formulaire: la case "quelle division souhaiteriez vous intégrer?".

OoOoOoOoOo

Nanao redressa ses lunettes sur son nez. Elle n'avait plus besoin de les porter, elle avait d'ailleurs fait remplacer les verres correcteurs par de simples carreaux, mais elle n'arrivait pas à se faire à l'idée de les abandonner. Peut être était-ce trop tôt. Où alors ne voulait-elle pas se débarrasser du seul lien qui lui restait avec son mentor?

Elle n'eut pas plus de temps à consacrer à cette question car elle arrivait en vue de la maison de Tessai Tsukabishi.

OoOoOoOoOo

L'ancien capitaine du corps de kido n'était pas chez lui. Nanao n'avait rencontré que deux adolescents qui lui avaient appris que l'homme qu'elle souhaitait rencontrer ne serait pas de retour avant deux à trois jours.

Après leur avoir laissé un message à transmettre, elle n'avait rien de mieux à faire que d'aller observer les exercices des aspirants shinigamis. Elle aurait peut être aussi du temps à consacrer à réfléchir à son avenir. Byakuya était un homme bien, qui plus est un bon parti. Mais avait-elle envie de passer le reste de sa vie auprès de lui?

Elle ne réfléchit pas plus quand une pression spirituelle attira son attention. C'était une aura qu'elle n'avait jamais sentie auparavant. Enfin pas vraiment. Ca ressemblait à une pression spirituelle de hollow mais c'était plus puissant. Beaucoup plus puissant.

Un frisson parcouru alors l'échine ne Nanao. Elle devinait ce qu'était cette présence. Une pression spirituelle de hollow mais en plus puissante? C'était un arrancar!

Un arrancar qui se dirigeait vers le lieu d'entraînement des premières années!

OoOoOoOoOo

Et voilà, la suite prochainement.

Bye.

Z.


	15. Chapter 15

Et voici un nouveau chapitre.

Pardon à ceux qui suivent encore cette histoire d'avoir été aussi longue, mais rassurez vous, cette fanfiction aura bien une fin.

Un grand merci aux personnes qui m'ont laissé une review.

Bonne lecture,

Z.

Partie 15

Abelardo Preciado était aux anges. La bonne fortune avait mis sur son chemin une brochette de shinigamis des plus appétissantes. Il y avait juste un petit bémol. Certes, il allait pouvoir faire un carnage mais son plaisir était quelque peu terni par le fait qu'aucune de ses proies ne semblait en mesure de se défendre. Mais les faire crier de terreur et de douleur était une satisfaction dont il saurait se contenter. Il avait toujours su se satisfaire des plaisirs simples que lui offrait la vie!

Il avait commencé par les observer de loin. C'était un réel divertissement de les voir paniquer à l'apparition d'un simple hollow puis de les voir essayer de s'organiser pour éliminer la "terrible menace". Bien entendu, ils n'avaient pas la moindre idée de ce qu'était une réelle menace et il était bien dans son intention de leur montrer.

En quelques pas de sonido il fut au milieu d'eux.

Son apparition soudaine ne les alarma pas dans un premier temps – peut être parce qu'ils étaient simples d'esprit et qu'ils ne mesuraient pas immédiatement le danger mortel qu'il représentait pour eux – puis l'un d'entre eux se mit à crier "Arrancar!" et le jeu avait débuté.

Il les avait laissés se sauver car dans sa grandeur il était prêt à leur accorder une chance et quelques longueurs d'avance. Bien entendu, cela avait été vain pour les moutons qu'ils étaient. En utilisant le sonido il apparaissait devant un groupe pour le faire changer de direction puis devant un autre et en quelques minutes il était parvenu à rassembler tout le troupeau. Quelques têtes brûlées avaient bien essayé de l'arrêter mais elles étaient maintenant mal en point quelque part. Ceux là, il avait décidé de les garder pour la fin.

Pas un seul shinigami dans le groupe n'osait bouger. Ils étaient pathétiques. Comment une poignée de ces incapables était parvenue à se débarrasser de Aizen et de son groupe d'Espada? C'était un mystère. Non pas qu'Abelardo ait déploré leur perte, il s'interrogeait seulement. Mais il était évident que ça n'était pas avec ceux là qu'il aurait une réponse et le jeu commençait à le lasser. Il ne restait que la mise à mort. Il pouvait bien entendu passer dans le troupeau et en quelques secondes tous les démembrer ou les écraser mais il n'avait pas le cœur à ça; écraser des fourmis était un jeu rapidement ennuyeux. Un cero ferait parfaitement l'affaire pour les annihiler tous en même temps et il lui resterait encore les fortes têtes pour se défouler.

Il concentra un minimum de puissance pour son cero. Avec le peu de force que possédaient ses ennemis, s'ils pouvaient être qualifiés de tel tellement ils étaient faibles, un cero de la puissance d'un Menos Grande serait bien suffisant.

Lorsqu'il libéra le cero en direction du groupe de souriceaux qui se serraient les uns contre les autres, à sa grande surprise, au lieu de balayer les shinigamis comme elle devait le faire, la boule d'énergie sembla heurter un mur invisible avant d'être déviée et de se perdre dans le ciel. Voilà qui était étrange. Ce fut alors qu'il sentit une pression spirituelle qu'il n'avait pas encore remarquée jusqu'à présent. Il tourna la tête à sa gauche, dans la direction d'où venait cette nouvelle énergie, pour entrapercevoir une forme sombre qui disparaissait et pour ensuite la sentir réapparaître entre lui et le groupe de shinigamis terrorisés. Cette fois, la forme sombre ne disparut pas quand il fixa son regard sur elle.

Une femme shinigami se dressait maintenant entre lui et ses proies et il était évident d'après la posture défensive qu'elle avait prise qu'elle n'avait pas l'intention de le laisser toucher à ses moutons.

"Ainsi voici donc la bergère qui fait son apparition, il était temps!"

Nanao ne voyait pas ce qu'il voulait dire par là et elle n'en avait cure. Il était manifestement un Vasto Lordes et il attaquait ses étudiants, il n'y avait pas à chercher plus loin.

OoOoOoOoOo

Lorsque Nanao avait senti la pression inhabituelle de l'Arrancar, elle s'était précipitée vers le lieu où se déroulaient les exercices des étudiants. Elle n'avait pas d'oreillette pour communiquer avec eux et elle ignorait s'ils avaient repéré le danger qui se dirigeait dans leur direction. Rien n'était moins sûr, ils n'étaient qu'étudiants et même si des 6ème années se trouvaient parmi eux, ils n'en restaient pas moins des débutants.

Elle avait senti lorsque l'attaque avait commencé: les pressions spirituelles des shinigamis s'étaient affolées et elles s'étaient éparpillées un peu partout pour finalement se rassembler toutes au même endroit. Leurs intensités n'avaient cessé de varier, preuve que les shinigamis étaient paniqués et qu'ils ne contrôlaient plus rien. Mais la bonne nouvelle était qu'aucune ne semblait s'être éteinte.

Quand elle arriva enfin suffisamment près d'eux pour les voir avec ses yeux et non ses autres sens, elle compris qu'elle n'était peut être pas arrivée à temps. L'Arrancar se préparait à lancer une attaque qui risquait d'être fatale aux étudiants tétanisés et elle fit ce qu'elle avait été entraînée pendant plus d'un siècle à faire: elle leur sauva la vie en créant une barrière de défense entre eux et leur agresseur. Sort qui se révéla être suffisant pour dévier le cero lancé par l'ennemi.

Une fois le danger immédiat écarté, Nanao se plaça entre le groupe de shinigamis et l'Arrancar. Il avait maintenant changé d'adversaire, qu'il le voulût ou non.

OoOoOoOoOo

Nanao n'avait encore jamais vu de Vasto Lordes de toute sa carrière de shinigami. Des Guillian, oui, quelques Adjuchas mais jamais encore de Vasto Lordes. Il n'y avait qu'à espérer que celui en face d'elle ne soit pas un Espada parce qu'elle n'était pas certaine de pouvoir vaincre l'élite des hollows.

Son ennemi portait un habit de lumière blanc ceint à la taille par une large ceinture noire. Il avait l'air humain même si l'immense pince qui lui tenait lieu de bras gauche venait démentir cette impression. Il avait aussi un morceau de masque sur le crâne qui faisait penser à une toque.

Nanao avait lu tous les rapports des shinigamis qui avaient été envoyés combattre Aizen et ses Vasto Lordes améliorés mais un rapport sur un bout de papier était bien loin de rendre justice à l'impression qu'on ressentait la première fois qu'on se retrouvait face à l'un d'entre eux. Mais même s'il dégageait une puissance impressionnante, Nanao n'allait pas se laisser impressionner. Elle était vice capitaine dans les 13 armées de la cour et même si elle n'avait pas été autorisée à se joindre au reste de ses collègues lors de la guerre contre Aizen, elle savait qu'elle était capable de se battre…et de gagner.

OoOoOoOoOo

Il allait falloir agir vite s'ils voulaient tous s'en sortir vivants. L'Arrancar leur avait jeté quelques petits cero comme pour tester le bouclier offensif que dressait à chaque fois Nanao mais elle savait qu'il n'allait pas en rester là. Sous peu, il allait vraiment attaquer, et si les étudiants se trouvaient encore sur place à ce moment là, il allait y avoir des morts. L'urgence était donc de mettre en sûreté les aspirants shinigamis et quoi de mieux que la Soul Society pour cela?

Nanao attrapa par l'uniforme le premier année le plus proche et le tira brusquement vers elle sans quitter des yeux leur assaillant:

"Qui a le communicateur pour joindre la Soul Society?"

Le mouvement brusque sortit le jeune homme que Nanao avait secoué de la tétanie dans laquelle la peur l'avait plongé:

"C'est Hisumi qui l'a, vice capitaine Ise."

Hisumi? Qui était cet Hisumi? Le jeune homme croyait-il vraiment qu'elle connaissait tous les élèves de l'académie par leur nom?

"Et où se trouve-t-il?"

"Je ne sais pas madame. C'est un sixième année et l'ennemi les a attaqués en premier."

Merveilleux! La seule personne aillant le moyen d'appeler les secours était inconsciente quelque part à l'écart du groupe. Nanao n'avait plus le choix. Elle allait devoir gagner du temps pour leur laisser une chance de s'en sortir.

"Soldat. Je vais faire diversion. Pendant ce temps, votre mission va être dans un premier temps de trouver Hisumi puis de joindre la Soul Society. Expliquez leur la situation et demandez leur de m'autoriser une libération illimitée de mes pouvoirs, de vous ouvrir un portail et d'envoyer des renforts. C'est bien compris?"

Nanao avait employé un ton qui ne prêtait pas à discussion. Elle avait besoin de canaliser la peur qui envahissait ses troupes et elle savait qu'elle avait au moins réussi avec l'étudiant qui se trouvait auprès d'elle quand elle l'aperçut du coin de l'oeil qui acquiesçait.

Elle ne s'attarda pas plus et qu'un pas de shunpo se retrouva aux côtés du Vasto Lordes.

OoOoOoOoOo

Nanao était épuisée. Le combat ne devait pas durer depuis plus d'une quinzaine de minutes mais elle était déjà à bout de forces. Peut être que, finalement, elle aurait dû prolonger son séjour à la 4ème division! Mais à sa décharge, il n'y avait pas eut de temps mort pendant ces quelques minutes. Le Vasto Lordes, qui s'était présenté sous le nom de Abelardo Preciado, était assez belliqueux. Il ne lui laissait pas le moindre répit. Même s'il ne tenait son épée que d'une seule main, il était plutôt habile au maniement du sabre, ce qui n'était pas le point fort de Nanao. Et elle n'était pas parvenue à s'éloigner suffisamment pour ne se servir que du kido. Mais si ses problèmes s'arrêtaient là! Certes, elle devait se méfier du sabre de son adversaire, mais elle devait être encore plus vigilante en ce qui concernait le membre en forme de pince. Ce semblant de bras était aussi résistant que de l'acier, beaucoup plus maniable qu'une épée et coupant sur le côté. Le rêve pour un escrimeur, le cauchemar pour quelqu'un plus versé dans l'art de la magie. Et pour couronner le tout, il lui lançait régulièrement des petits cero. Rien de bien méchant, il n'avait pas le temps pour y concentrer beaucoup d'énergie, mais ça ne l'aidait pas à se concentrer sur les armes tranchantes de son adversaire.

Et il y avait encore et toujours les étudiants. Bien sûr, leurs vies n'étaient plus en danger immédiat, Nanao aillant entraîné l'Arrancar suffisamment loin d'eux, mais ils étaient encore là. Elle essayait de ne pas penser à eux mais c'était difficile quand elle se demandait ce qu'ils fabriquaient. Est-ce qu'ils n'avaient pas trouvé le communicateur? Est-ce qu'ils ne savaient pas comment il fonctionnait? Est-ce que l'appareil était cassé?

_"De quoi as tu peur?"_

Et ça, c'était le pire. Depuis le début du combat elle entendait la voix d'Akihito dans sa tête. Et il ne faisait demander de quoi elle avait peur, ou pourquoi elle avait peur. Quand il n'était encore qu'Aki, il ne se permettait jamais de la déranger lors des combats. Akihito devait essayer de la faire tuer!

_"Pourquoi as-tu peur?"_

La réponse semblait pourtant évidente, elle se tenait face à un Vasto Lordes qui voulait la réduire en charpie et qui semblait sur le point d'y arriver. Oui, mais de quoi pouvait-elle bien avoir peur?

"Alors petite bergère, pendant combien de temps crois tu encore pouvoir tenir? Je n'ai rien contre un combat qui dure mais maintenant la Soul Society ne va pas tarder à envoyer des renforts et s'ils sont trop nombreux, je risque de me faire tuer. Alors il va falloir que nous quitter."

A peine avait-il fini sa phrase qu'il se ruait sur elle. Il avait donc décidé de durcir le jeu. Nanao ne savait pas trop comment elle allait encore tenir s'il devenait plus agressif. Elle était passée en shikai au début du combat et avait déjà pas mal puisé dans le surplus de pression spirituelle que ça lui avait apporté.

'Eclaire, Akihito'. C'était la phrase qui lui permettait de passer en shikai. Avant, elle devait dire 'luit, Akiko'. Ca ne changeait pas grand-chose mais c'était tout de même différent. Elle sortait tout juste de la 4ème division et n'avait pas encore eut le temps de s'entraîner avec son nouveau zanpakutô mais elle avait senti une nette différence de pouvoir une fois passée en shikai. Il lui semblait aussi que la lame de son sabre était d'un mauve plus brillant qu'auparavant. Sur cette pensée et en regardant son adversaire lui arriver dessus, elle eut une idée. C'était sûrement idiot et elle risquait de prendre un coup fatal mais au lieu de se mettre en position défensive pour recevoir l'attaque de son ennemi, elle se contenta de lever son sabre devant elle:

"Eclaire Akihito!"

Son épée se mit aussitôt à émettre une vive clarté violacée qui illumina brièvement les combattants. L'éclat soudain eut pour effet de stopper le Vasto Lordes dans sa course. Il leva prestement sa pince devant son visage pour protéger ses yeux. Etant à l'origine de l'attaque, Nanao n'avait pas été gênée par l'augmentation de la lumière. C'était même tout le contraire, il lui semblait que certaines choses qui lui avaient échappé auparavant lui sautaient aux yeux. Quand l'Arrancar leva sa pince devant son visage, elle aperçut sous l'aisselle de son adversaire un point de peau nue: pas ce cette épaisse carapace qui recouvrait une grande partie de son corps; juste de la peau.

Son zanpakutô s'enfonça sous le bras de son adversaire avant que Nanao ait conscience de ce qu'elle comptait faire.

L'intrusion de l'objet tranchant fit lâcher un cri de douleur à Abelardo et d'un bond il s'éloigna de Nanao, retirant ainsi l'épée de sa chair.

"C'est bien petite bergère, peu de gens peuvent se vanter de m'avoir blessé! Tu auras au moins cette satisfaction à emporter dans ta tombe! Et comme je t'aime bien et que je n'ai plus de temps à perdre, je fais te faire un cadeau: Tu vas avoir l'honneur d'assister à ma Resurrección!"

Nanao savait ce qu'était une Resurrección. C'était l'équivalent d'un bankai chez les Vasto Lordes et elle avait espéré ne pas en voir une aujourd'hui. Elle avait bien assez de mal sans cela.

"Pique, Escorpión."

Sitôt la phrase prononcée l'Arrancar enfonça son sabre entre les crochets de sa pince-bras. Une fumée blanche l'entoura alors.

A suivre...


	16. Chapter 16

Et un chapitre de plus!

Pour Loupiotte, tu as raison, les Arrancar ne sont pas forcément d'anciens Vasto Lordes mais ceux dont la forme est 100% humanoïde le sont tous. Et problème, mon Arrancar a une pince à la place du bras que j'ai rajoutée après coup et donc il n'est plus 100% humanoïde comme je l'avais imaginé au début et dont pas forcément un ancien Vasto Lordes. Ahhhh, je me suis mise dedans toute seule. Mais on va dire que c'est un détail…

Partie 16

Une fois la fumée dissipée Nanao eut le loisir d'observer son adversaire. Il n'avait plus rien d'humain. Elle savait pour avoir lu les rapports de ses collègues que les Arrancars reprenaient leur forme primaire, celle qu'ils avaient avant d'arracher leur masque de Hollow, mais voir et savoir étaient deux choses totalement différentes. Son nouvel adversaire avait dorénavant la forme d'un animal. Un scorpion plus exactement. Tout blanc. Un scorpion blanc de trois mètres de long et d'un mètre de hauteur au sommet de la tête. Il était bien plus grand si on comptait l'énorme queue de deux mètres de long au bout de laquelle était accroché un aiguillon menaçant. Ce dard n'avait rien à envier aux deux gigantesques pinces qui semblaient pouvoir aisément enserrer deux ou trois shinigamis chacune.

"Alors, petite bergère, que penses-tu de ce que tu viens de voir? Impressionnant, n'est ce pas? Et tu es loin d'avoir tout vu!"

Nanao n'eut guère le loisir de lui répondre car il était déjà en train de charger. Avec ses deux jambes il était déjà rapide mais maintenant qu'il possédait huit pattes, sa vitesse en était décuplée. En se déportant sur le côté Nanao évita de justesse les terribles coups de pince qu'il avait essayé de lui asséner. Elle avait espéré qu'avec la vitesse qu'il avait prise il aurait du mal à s'arrêter et elle comptait sur ça pour essayer de lui porter un coup par derrière. Et ce fut ce qui arriva. Il ne s'arrêta pas au moment où elle esquivait mais ce qu'elle n'avait pas pris en compte c'était la maniabilité de la terrible queue et de l'aiguillon qui la terminait. Elle eut tout juste le temps de lever son sabre pour parer le coup qu'il tenta de lui porter avec cet appendice.

D'un pas de shunpo elle s'éloigna de l'arachnide mais déjà il était sur ses talons. Il avait décidément décidé d'en finir le plus rapidement avec elle. Avait-il vu quelque chose qu'elle n'avait pas remarqué comme, par exemple, un portail qui s'ouvrait entre la Terre et la Soul Society? La jeune femme n'osa pas jeter un coup d'œil vers les étudiants. Elle ne pouvait qu'espérer que c'était bien ça.

Après quelques esquives Nanao décida de changer de tactique. Bien sûr, elle pouvait espérer qu'éviter ses assauts jusqu'à l'arrivée des renforts pourrait peut être la maintenir en vie mais l'Arrancar avait arraché un morceau de la manche de son uniforme lors de sa dernière attaque, signe qu'il risquait d'avoir le dessus. Elle devait absolument passer de sa position défensive à une position offensive et ce pour deux raisons. Pour commencer, elle n'était pas certaine que les renforts fussent réellement en route et à continuer à fuir, elle allait épuiser ses dernières forces et au moment inévitable où elle allait devoir attaquer elle serait encore plus faible que maintenant. Et l'autre raison, la plus importante, était qu'elle avait sa fierté. Presque tous les autres vices capitaines avaient vaincu un Arrancar, qu'il fut Espada ou simple Fraccion. Et qu'avait-elle fait pendant ce temps? Une soi disante mission de gestion des troupes restées à la Soul Society. Mission ô combien vitale! Non, Nanao ne voulait plus rester en retrait. Si Yamamoto n'avait pas confiance en elle, c'était son problème. Elle, elle savait qu'elle pouvait vaincre un Arrancar. Il restait juste à trouver comment!

Alors qu'il revenait à la charge Nanao décida qu'elle n'avait rien à perdre à recommencer l'attaque qu'elle venait de découvrir:

"Eclaire Akihito!"

A nouveau une brève lumière éclaira les combattants. Et comme le première fois la course de son adversaire fut stoppée nette. Mais contrairement à la fois d'avant, il ne resta pas immobile en attendant de recevoir un coup. Non, il disparut!

Voilà qui était nouveau. Depuis quand les scorpions avaient la faculté de se fondre dans le paysage comme les caméléons? Elle avait beau le chercher avec tous ses sens, elle ne parvenait ni à le voir, ni à l'entendre, ni à le sentir. Il n'avait tout de même pas fuit le champ de bataille!

_"De quoi as-tu peur?"_

_"Bon sang, la ferme Akihito!"_

Nanao avait beau lui ordonner de se taire pour se concentrer sur leur adversaire, rien n'y faisait. Il devenait encore plus pressant si c'était possible.

Elle essayait de faire le vide dans sa tête quand elle le sentit à nouveau. Il était tout près d'elle, trop près. Derrière elle plus précisément. Elle allait se mettre en mouvement pour s'éloigner quand elle sentit une douleur fulgurante dans le bras gauche. Un rapide coup d'œil vers la source du mal lui permit de voir le dard de l'Arrancar se retirer de la chair de son avant bras. Du sang s'écoula aussitôt de la plaie béante.

Abelardo s'éloigna d'elle.

"Et voilà, le combat est terminé." Devant l'air non résigné de Nanao il ajouta. "Je vois que tu veux continuer mais ça ne sert à rien, j'ai gagné. Tu as probablement remarqué que je ne me suis pas contenté de te blesser. Je t'ai injecté un puissant venin et tu es déjà morte. Si tu veux profiter de tes derniers instants en paix, je suis prêt à te les accorder. Tu pourras me regarder mettre à mort ton troupeau de moutons!"

Nanao sentait le sang pulser et la douleur irradier dans son bras. Elle était certaine qu'il lui avait dit la vérité. Elle n'avais jamais rencontré de scorpions de cette taille mais ceux de taille normale pouvaient dans certains cas causer la mort d'êtres humains. Elle n'était pas une spécialiste de ce genre de bestiole mais elle croyait se rappeler que leur piqûre était douloureuse – et elle confirmait d'après les sensations qui lui parvenaient de sa blessure – et qu'elle pouvait provoquer des problèmes cardiaques et respiratoires mortels, entre autre. Une mort pas forcément agréable. Ca n'était pas cette fin qu'elle avait imaginée. Elle avait déjà pensé à une rupture d'anévrisme un jour de grand énervement contre le capitaine Kyôraku ou, plus sérieusement, à une mort au combat. Elle avait tout envisagé sauf ça. Et elle ne voulait pas. La mort par empoisonnement n'avait rien d'honorable. Mais elle avait encore la possibilité de choisir sa fin. Elle n'allait certainement pas rester ici à attendre le dernier souffle, elle pouvait encore mourir un sabre à la main.

Sa décision prise, elle tenta le tout pour le tout. Elle lança sur son adversaire tous les sorts de kido qu'elle connaissait. Elle n'avait plus rien à perdre. Elle le toucha quelques fois quand il n'avait pas le temps de disparaître et quand il devenait invisible, elle attendait qu'il reparaisse pour attaquer à nouveau. Il devait trouver son baroude d'honneur amusant car il aurait pu se terrer et rester caché mais à chaque fois il réapparaissait, toujours un peu plus près d'elle.

_"De quoi as-tu peur? Je crois que c'est maintenant ou jamais. Tu n'as plus rien à craindre, ta fierté est déjà au plus bas avec ton ennemi qui s'amuse avec toi!"_

_"La ferme Akihito! Je ne sais pas de quoi tu parles."_

_"Trouillarde et menteuse en plus? Je suis toi, je sais que tu y penses depuis que tu es sortie de la 4__ème__ division. Je comprends que tu ais peur de ne pas y arriver mais je crois que c'est maintenant ou jamais."_

Maintenant ou jamais? Il n'avait peut être pas tord. Mais si sa théorie était erronée? Si elle n'était finalement bonne qu'à remplir des documents administratifs? Et si? Et si? Et si elle avait raison?

Nanao ferma les yeux et prit une grande inspiration. Akihito avait raison. Maintenant ou jamais:

"BANKAI"

Ce que ressentit Nanao était indescriptible. Une puissante énergie traversa tout son corps et l'espace d'un instant la douleur qui pulsait dans son bras disparu avant de revenir mais à une intensité moindre. C'était presque euphorisant. Elle y était enfin parvenue après toutes ces années! Le bankai, le Saint Graal des shinigamis. Avant la rupture du scellé, elle avait plus ou moins renoncé à l'atteindre. Mais elle avait secrètement recommencé à espérer en redécouvrant Akihito et en recouvrant la totalité de sa pression spirituelle.

Nanao ouvrit doucement les yeux.

La première chose qu'elle vit fut la nouvelle forme de son zanpakutô. Et tout comme lorsqu'elle passait en shikai, son sabre était exactement le même que sous sa forme initiale. Par contre, la couleur de la lame avait encore changée: de bleutée en shikai, elle devenait blanche en bankai. Et les changements semblaient s'arrêter là.

Nanao regarda alors autour d'elle.

Les choses étaient exactement comme quelques secondes auparavant mais, paradoxalement, totalement différentes. Au début du combat Nanao avait entraîné son adversaire bien au dessus des maisons pour éviter de faire trop de dégâts dans le monde réel et même à la hauteur à laquelle elle se trouvait, les contours des maisons loin en dessous de ses pieds étaient d'une netteté déconcertante. Il n'y avait pas que cela qui avait changé: Les couleurs aussi avaient un petit quelque chose de différent. Le bleu du ciel était toujours bleu mais l'intensité de la couleur n'avait plus rien à voir. Jamais Nanao n'avait vu de couleur avec une telle vivacité. Et il en était de même pour le vert des champs, le blanc des nuages. Même le noir de l'uniforme de la jeune femme semblait plus lumineux. Pour Nanao qui avait été obligée de porter des lunette durant la quasi-totalité de sa vie parce qu'elle ne distinguait rien, le changement était déconcertant.

Mais elle n'eut guère le temps de se pencher d'avantage sur le sujet. Un oiseau qui volait droit sur elle fit un écart arrivé à sa hauteur, comme si de manière inconsciente il avait senti sa présence. L'évènement était certes insignifiant car l'animal ne vivant pas dans le même plan d'existence de pouvait pas la heurter mais ce qui le suivait attira l'attention de la jeune femme. Quand l'oiseau fit son embardée pour l'éviter, il disparut bien vite de son champ de vision et de sa mémoire mais il y avait quelque chose dans son sillage. C'était transparent mais ça floutait le ciel. Nanao avait souvent observé ce phénomène lors de chaudes journées à la Soul Society et elle avait tout d'abord pensé que c'était juste ça, un mouvement d'air chand. Mais pourquoi est ce que ça suivait l'oiseau? Habituellement ce phénomène était localisé et immobile. Et surtout, pourquoi est ce qu'à l'endroit où le volatile avait dévié sa course le phénomène était-il amplifié?

_"Regarde mieux. N'aies pas peur de te servir de tes sens."_ Souffla Akihito.

Nanao leva les yeux au ciel. L'esprit de son zanpakutô avait raison: il y avait des marques partout dans le ciel, d'intensités et de densités variables. En observant les mouvements des nuages dans le ciel, Nanao avait bien une hypothèse de ce que pouvaient être ces marques mais elle lui semblait improbable: Les marques allaient dans le sens des déplacements des nuages. Ca ressemblait à des déplacements d'air. Elle parvenait à voir le vent! Il y avait sûrement plus crédible comme explication.

_"C'est incroyable seulement si tu refuses d'y croire!"_

Nanao ne savait quoi répondre à la voix dans sa tête quand un violent tremblement dans son bras blessé lui épargna la peine de chercher une réplique cinglante. Elle fût douloureusement ramenée à la réalité. Elle était en plein combat contre l'élite des Hollows et elle, elle se permettait d'admirer la beauté des couleurs! Son moment de déconcentration n'avait pas été long mais elle avait eut beaucoup de chances que son ennemi n'en ait pas profité. Certes, il était évident qu'il ne la considérait plus comme un danger pour lui, mais il aurait tout de même pu en finir avec elle! Elle ne valait guère mieux que les étudiants qu'elle essayait de protéger en perdant sa concentration en plein combat, mais elle, contrairement à eux, elle n'avait pas l'excuse de l'inexpérience!

Le tremblement dans son bras cessa pour laisser la place à de désagréables picotements. Elle n'avait pas étudié la médecine mais ces symptômes ne devaient pas être bons signes. Il ne devait pas lui rester beaucoup de temps. Elle allait devoir frapper vite et de façon expéditive.

Le plus dur allait être de déloger son adversaire. Actuellement, tout ce qu'elle faisait c'était de parer les coups qu'il donnait quand il réapparaissait. Jamais elle ne pourrait lui porter un coup fatal dans un tel contexte. Elle n'était pas le genre de guerrier qui pouvait décapiter un adversaire d'un seul coup. Pour préparer un sort de kido efficace, elle allait devoir savoir où frapper. Et pour ça, elle devait impérativement savoir où il était pour anticiper son prochain mouvement.

Mais comment allait-elle réaliser un tel tour de passe-passe?

_"Tu ne sais pas comment regarder alors comment saurais-tu voir?"_

Décidément, depuis le début du combat Akihito s'était montré on ne peut plus utile! Elle allait vraiment commencer à regretter Aki, l'ancien esprit de son zanpakutô. Lui, au moins, savait rester à sa place.

_"Si tu sais comment faire, dis le moi. Sinon, je te prierais de bien vouloir rester silencieux, tu me déconcentres!"_

_"Quel est l'intérêt de te concentrer alors qu'il te suffit d'ouvrir les yeux! Il n'y a que les aveugles qui ont besoin de développer leurs autres sens. Toi, tu n'as qu'à te servir de ce que la nature t'a donné."_

_"Et je fais ça comment?"_

Akihito savait comment trouver l'Arrancar, Nanao n'avait plus de doute là-dessus mais le moment était peut être mal choisi pour jouer aux charades. Et peut être partageait-il son avis car il lui souffla le nom d'une attaque. Nanao était loin d'être familiarisée avec son bankai mais elle n'hésita pas à faire confiance à Akihito et elle répéta aussitôt les mots qu'il lui avait révélés en levant son sabre au niveau de ses yeux:

"Flambeau irradiant!"

A peine avait-elle fini de prononcer ces mots qu'Abelardo apparut face à elle. Mais il n'était pas vraiment là car il apparaissait comme une ébauche non terminée: Seuls ses contours étaient nettement dessinés en noir sur le bleu du ciel mais tout le reste de son corps était comme translucide. Au moment où elle avait lancé l'attaque que lui avait indiquée Akihito, elle ignorait quel en serait le résultat. Et même si cette attaque n'avait pas de finalité offensive, dans le cas présent elle était d'une efficacité redoutable.

L'énorme scorpion ne semblait pas s'être rendu compte qu'elle pouvait le voir et c'était parfait comme ça. Elle ne savait pas exactement comment il faisait pour disparaître, s'il passait dans un autre plan d'existence, s'il devenait invisible ou autre mais ce qui comptait c'était que maintenant, elle avait une cible!

Nanao maîtrisait parfaitement le kido pour lancer une attaque sur un adversaire en mouvement mais dans son état actuel une proie statique était du pain béni. Les fourmillements dans son bras blessé s'étaient étendus à l'ensemble de son corps mais les tremblements, même s'ils semblaient être confinés au membre blessé, étaient réapparus et ils commençaient à devenir trop important pour viser avec précision un adversaire en mouvement.

Tout ce que Nanao espérait maintenant était que le sort qu'elle comptait lancer pourrait atteindre son adversaire, quelque fût l'endroit où il avait trouvé refuge. Mais elle n'avait pas d'autres choix que de tenter le coup. Elle ne pouvait plus se permettre d'attendre encore plus longtemps.

Nanao se concentra en évitant de regarder l'endroit où se trouvait Abelardo. Il ne devait pas savoir qu'elle connaissait sa position.

Elle pensait savoir quel sort utiliser: la 70ème technique de destruction. Un sort précis, suffisamment puissant pour percer la carapace de l'Arrancar mais qui ne s'arrêtait pas là. Il se terminait dans une jolie explosion. Si tout se passait bien, elle pourrait anéantir son adversaire. Mais il y avait un petit bémol. Dans l'état dans lequel elle se trouvait un tel sort allait drainer le peu d'énergie qui lui restait. Mais avait-elle vraiment le choix?

Elle tendit alors son sabre en direction de l'arachnide et un rayon lumineux s'en échappa pour disparaître au niveau du flanc de l'animal. Elle sut alors qu'elle avait fait le bon choix. Le sort de kido était parvenu jusqu'à son ennemi et il avait traversé l'armure de l'Arrancar. Le fait que ce dernier perdit soudainement son aspect fantomatique pour reprendre ses couleurs originelles était de très bon augure. Il avait senti le coup. Et au cri de douleur qu'il lâcha, elle savait que le sort avait fait mouche.

De la fumée s'éleva du flanc de scorpion, à l'endroit où le sort avait pénétré l'animal.

"Je ne sais pas ce que tu m'as fait, mais ça ne sera pas suffisant. Je suis bien plus résistant que ça!"

Et comme pour démontrer ses propos, il chargea Nanao.

La jeune femme était au-delà de l'épuisement. Son bras blessé refusait maintenant de bouger et le reste de son corps n'était pas dans un meilleur état. Elle pensait avoir réussit mais au final, elle allait vraiment échouer. Elle n'avait même plus la force de parer le coup qu'il allait lui porter. Elle serait peut être parvenue à fermer les yeux mais son honneur de shinigami le lui interdisait. Il ne fallait pas plier, pas même devant la défaite.

Et elle avait bien fait car sans cela, elle n'aurait pas vu le flanc de son adversaire exploser alors qu'il se ruait sur elle. Elle n'aurait pas vu ses pattes flancher sous son poids. Elle n'aurait pas été témoin de son agonie quand il se tordit de douleur à l'endroit où il était tombé, ses pattes, ses pinces et sa queue donnant de grands coups vains dans le vide. Et, finalement, elle ne l'aurait pas vu gisant immobile, un trou béant dans le flanc, trou par lequel s'échappait des flots de sang.

"Je ne sais pas ce que tu as utilisé comme magie, petite bergère, mais je sais que cette dernière attaque n'avait rien de loyale. C'est donc comme ça que vous avez vaincu Aizen? Sans honneur?"

Il parlait encore, il n'était donc pas mort. Mais il était mal placé pour parler de combat à la loyale. C'était bien lui qui avait utilisé du poison pour finalement jouer à cache-cache avec elle! Mais elle ne lui en fit pas la remarque.

"J'ai appris que la seule chose honorable lors d'un combat était de survivre au combat, pas la manière de le faire." C'était un enseignement du capitaine Kyôraku qu'elle avait toujours trouvé judicieux.

A cette remarque l'Arrancar émis un bruit guttural qui était peut être un rire:

"Mais c'est une finalité qui n'aura été atteinte par aucun de nous deux. Tu m'as peut être vaincu parce que je vais mourir avant toi mais tu n'auras pas le loisir de le savourer bien longtemps. Je peux partir satisfait, tu ne me survivras pas assez pour t'en vanter auprès de tes semblables!"

Et sur ces paroles, il se transforma en poussière.

A peine le corps de son ennemi dispersé par le vent, les forces de Nanao l'abandonnèrent totalement. Le peu d'énergie qui lui restait lui permettait tout juste de tenir debout au dessus de la ville aussi non seulement ses jambes cessèrent de la porter mais en plus elle commença une chute vers le sol, plusieurs centaines de mètres en dessous de l'endroit où elle se trouvait.

Elle était à peine tombée de quelques mètres qu'elle eut des difficultés pour respirer. N'était-ce pas ça la finalité du poison qui lui avait été injecté: Mettre fin à sa vie en l'asphyxiant? Les muscles dans sa poitrine commençaient à se paralyser et elle avait le plus grand mal à inspirer. C'était une sensation désagréable mais qui allait bientôt prendre fin, le sol se rapprochant à vive allure. Nanao se demanda distraitement ce qui allait la tuer en premier: la poison ou la chute? La réponse à une telle question était bien inutile car la finalité était la même. C'était tout de même rageant de mourir le jour où elle avait finalement atteint le bankai. Oui, rageant mais ô combien ironique! Si on considérait que le plus beau jour de la vie d'un shinigami était celui où il atteignait le bankai et le pire des jours était celui où il perdait la vie terrassé par un adversaire plus puissant, Nanao venait de vivre sa plus belle et sa pire journée le même jour!

Pourquoi est ce que Nanao n'était pas plus surprise que ces deux évènements tombent le même jour? Le capitaine Kyôraku aurait sûrement apprécié l'ironie de la situation. Il était fan de ce genre de chose. Pour Rangiku, ça aurait été une double raison pour porter un toast. Pour Momo, Nanao ne savait pas trop. Et pour Byakuya…

Byakuya. Il n'aurait jamais de réponse à sa demande en mariage. Et Nanao ne savait pas pourquoi. Au moment où sa vie allait prendre fin, la réponse lui sautait au visage. Elle ne savait plus pourquoi elle lui avait demandé du temps pour y réfléchir alors que la réponse s'imposait à elle avec une telle évidence.

Elle n'eut pas le temps d'y penser plus longuement, son monde devenant ténèbre à l'instant où elle heurta le sol.

A suivre…


	17. Chapter 17

Hello tout le monde.

Dans cette dernière partie j'ai essayé de ne pas être trop mièvre. A vous de juger.

Bonne lecture,

Z.

Partie 17

Nanao se sentait bizarre. Elle n'avait pas mal mais elle n'allait pas bien non plus. C'était une sensation intéressante. Oui c'était bien le mot, intéressante.

Elle se sentait un peu comme à la frontière du rêve et de la réalité. Elle savait qu'elle ne dormait pas, ou alors elle rêvait qu'elle était éveillée, mais ses paupières refusaient de s'ouvrir. Elle aurait aimé porter une main à son visage mais là aussi rien ne se passait. Son corps refusait de lui obéir. Et ce qui était encore plus étrange, c'était que ça ne la paniquait pas. Quelque part, elle s'en moquait. Peut être était-elle vraiment endormie?

Puis l'odeur la frappa. C'était un effluve familier mais elle n'arrivait pas à savoir où elle l'avait déjà senti. Mais dans sa tête elle l'associait à quelque chose de rassurant. Elle essaya à nouveau d'ouvrir les yeux et cette fois elle parvint à un résultat. Pendant un bref moment une vive lumière lui brûla la rétine. Un brouhaha s'éleva alors autour d'elle. Il lui semblait distinguer des mots mais elle n'était sûre de rien. Elle tenta à nouveau d'ouvrir les yeux et cette fois elle distingua plus qu'une vive clarté. Elle avait eut le temps de voir un plafond avant que ses yeux se referment d'eux même. Et elle connaissait ce plafond. C'était celui d'une chambre de la 4ème division. Elle était devenue une experte pour reconnaître tous les plafonds de cette division tellement elle y était restée aux côtés de son capitaine quand il veillait sur le capitaine Ukitake.

Elle n'était donc pas morte. Voilà une nouvelle qui s'annonçait excellente! Abelardo serait bien déçu s'il avait moyen de le savoir. En pensant à l'Arrancar qu'elle avait vaincu, elle se rappela d'avoir atteint le bankai et ça, c'était quelque d'important qu'elle devait partager tout de suite.

"Capitaine Kyôraku."

Elle était certaine de sa présence à ses côtés. Depuis la disparition de Lisa Yadômaru il avait toujours été à ses côtés. C'était une constante rassurante. Et quand elle ressentit une pression sur sa main, elle savait que c'était lui. Il n'avait jamais compris l'importance de garder une certaine distance physique.

"Capitaine Kyôraku."

"Je suis là Nanao-chan! Je suis là et je ne vais nulle part."

Cette fois elle avait compris. Le brouhaha dans la pièce s'était tu et elle distinguait clairement les voix qui lui parlaient.

OoOoOoOoOo

Byakuya avait demeuré à la 4ème division les quatre jours où Nanao y était restée inconsciente et aucuns des regards menaçants du capitaine Kyôraku ne l'avaient fait partir. En l'espace de quelques semaines il avait failli la perde deux fois et c'était deux fois de trop.

Puis elle avait finalement repris conscience. Mais le soulagement de voir qu'elle allait guérir avait vite fait place au choc de la cruelle réalité. La jeune femme avait tout juste ouvert les yeux qu'elle appelait Kyôraku. Kyôraku! Byakuya n'était pas aveugle, il avait bien entendu remarqué que ces deux là étaient un peu trop proches. Mais il avait toujours pensé que cette situation était du fait du capitaine de la 8ème division. Et maintenant, après avoir été témoin de la scène, il n'en n'était plus aussi certain.

Mais au moins, il avait eut la réponse à la question qu'il avait posée à la jeune femme.

Quand il lui avait demandé sa main, elle n'avait pas su quoi répondre et il lui avait donné du temps pour y réfléchir. Même si ça avait été inconscient, il avait espéré que l'hésitation de Nanao était due au fait des grands changements que ça impliquait. Car il ne fallait pas se leurrer, même si elle continuait à travailler en tant que vice capitaine de la 8ème division, le reste de sa vie allait changer du tout au tout. Il savait qu'elle avait des sentiments pour lui et que ça n'était pas pour cette raison qu'elle ne lui avait pas dit oui, mais il avait refusé d'envisager l'éventualité où la jeune femme ne lui avait pas donné de réponse à cause d'un autre homme. Mais c'était maintenant la raison la plus plausible.

Il quitta la pièce sur cette constatation.

Encore une fois il allait respecter le choix de Nanao. Elle ne voulait pas de lui et il l'acceptait. Ce qui n'atténuait en rien la douleur qu'il ressentait dans son cœur.

En quittant l'enceinte de la 4ème division Byakuya eut une pensée pour son grand père. La situation était bien ironique. Son but premier avait été d'échapper au mariage que lui prévoyait son aïeul en simulant un cœur brisé. Et maintenant, grâce à un retournement de situation inattendu, il n'avait pas à simuler!

Il y avait cependant une bonne chose qui était ressortie de toute cette histoire. A la mort d'Hisana, Byakuya avait sincèrement pensé qu'il ne pourrait plus jamais aimer, que son cœur était mort avec son épouse. Maintenant il savait qu'il n'en n'était rien. C'était un sentiment qu'il pouvait toujours ressentir. C'était une faible consolation mais une consolation tout de même. Et peut être que lorsque le temps aura passé, que la douleur dans sa poitrine se sera estompée, alors parviendra-il à envisager de refaire sa vie?

OoOoOoOoOo

Nanao venait d'être libérée de la 4ème division. Encore! Mais cette fois le capitaine Unohana lui avait clairement dit qu'elle ne voulait pas la revoir dans sa division en tant que patiente avant de nombreux mois. Et c'était un ordre que Nanao avait bien l'intention de suivre, même si elle avait trouvé ce second séjour moins éprouvant que le premier. Mais les circonstances de ses deux admissions avaient été bien différentes. Quand elle avait fait céder le scellé qui retenait sa pression spirituelle, les médecins n'avaient rien pu faire d'autre pour elle que de surveiller son état. Son corps avait été obligé de s'adapter à tous les changements découlant d'une augmentation de puissance. Et ça avait été éprouvant. Mais la deuxième fois, elle avait été admise avec des os cassés, des plaies et un empoisonnement au venin de scorpion géant. Et il y avait des sorts de kido pour traiter ce genre de problèmes. Même pour le venin de scorpion géant!

Ce qui faisait qu'au bout d'une toute petite semaine, elle était presque comme neuve. Mais le capitaine Unohana lui avait tout de même interdit toute activité physique intense pendant quelques jours encore.

Les seules choses qui empêchaient Nanao de se ruer dans la salle d'entraînement de sa division étaient son habitude de respecter les règles et la peur du capitaine de la 4ème division car elle avait une envie furieuse de commencer à se familiariser avec son bankai. Ce qu'elle était parvenue à voir lors de son combat avec l'Arrancar était probablement une infime partie de ce qu'elle devait réellement être capable de faire. Et elle mourrait d'impatience d'explorer cette partie d'elle-même qu'elle ne connaissait pas!

Cependant, cette interdiction de s'entraîner tombait à pic car Nanao avait une chose importante à faire avant tout. Elle devait trouver Byakuya pour lui donner sa réponse.

Pour une obscure raison, il n'était jamais venu la voir le peu de temps qu'avait duré son séjour aux bons soins de la 4ème division, même si on lui avait dit qu'il était resté auprès d'elle pendant qu'elle était inconsciente. C'était quelque chose qu'elle avait un peu de mal à s'expliquer. Mais peut être l'évitait-il à nouveau comme lors de sa première hospitalisation? Après tout, l'hyper protectivité du capitaine Kyôraku à son égard avait bien augmenté d'un degré. Ce qui allait être difficile à supporter dans les jours à venir!

Par elle ne savait trop quel miracle Nanao était parvenue à échapper à la surveillance de son capitaine et depuis, elle était à la recherche de son amant. Elle était sortie de la 4ème division un peu plus tôt dans la journée et elle n'était pas parvenue à localiser le jeune homme grâce à sa pression spirituelle. Et il y avait deux raisons possibles à cela: ou Byakuya n'était pas au Seireitei, ou il l'évitait effectivement et il se cachait d'elle. Mais si la deuxième raison se révélait être la bonne, alors il sous estimait l'envie qu'elle avait de le débusquer de sa cachette ainsi que sa capacité à trouver les capitaines récalcitrants. Elle était passée maître dans cette discipline tellement elle s'était entraînée au cours de ces dernières décennies!

Après un passage éclair à la 6ème division pour confirmer qu'il n'y était pas, elle était passée chez lui. Sur place elle n'avait pas trouvé le Kuchiki qu'elle cherchait mais elle y avait rencontré son grand père. Ce dernier s'était fait un plaisir en renseignant la jeune femme sur le lieu où elle pourrait trouver Byakuya.

L'endroit où se trouvait le jeune homme était à cinq minutes en shunpo du manoir des Kuchiki. Byakuya se tenait immobile au milieu d'une étendue herbeuse. Face à lui se dressait un verger composé d'une dizaine de pommiers. Nanao s'était arrêtée à une distance raisonnable quand elle comprit qu'il était en plein entraînement. Il était en train de manœuvrer entre les quelques arbres les milliers de pétales qu'était Senbonzakura. Les délicates fleurs rosées se déplaçaient tantôt comme portées par une douce brise, tantôt charriées par un ouragan. Mais quelque fut la vitesse à laquelle elles se mouvaient, jamais elles n'éraflaient la moindre partie des pommiers qu'elles traversaient ou qu'elles contournaient.

Nanao trouvait le spectacle majestueux, car c'était bien un spectacle si on oubliait le tranchant et la capacité meurtrière que possédait chaque pétale. Mais elle n'était pas venue pour admirer la dextérité avec laquelle son amant contrôlait son zanpakutô.

Elle franchit la distance qui les séparait en deux petits pas de shunpo.

Une fois à ses côtés, comme il ne semblait même pas avoir remarqué sa présence – ce qui était assez invraisemblable – elle en conclut qu'elle avait vu juste, il était effectivement en train de la fuir. Comme il n'était pas dans un très bon état d'esprit, elle décida donc de résoudre ce problème avant de passer à la raison de sa présence:

"Pourquoi est ce que j'ai l'impression que tu m'évites?"

Comme il ne répondit pas immédiatement, Nanao se demanda s'il ne s'était réellement pas rendu compte de sa présence mais il finit par prendre la parole:

"Je ne fais rien de la sorte, je me contente de respecter ton choix."

"Quel choix?"

Les pétales rosés disparurent quand Byakuya porta son regard sur la jeune femme:

"J'étais dans la chambre lorsque tu t'es réveillée. Et j'ai bien remarqué que la première personne que tu as appelée lorsque tu as repris conscience, ça n'était pas moi. Je sais ce que ça signifie et ne t'inquiète pas, je ne vais pas m'imposer si ma présence n'est pas souhaitée."

"Mais de quoi es-tu en train de parler?" Nanao était dans l'obscurité totale. Elle ne voyait vraiment pas ce qu'il avait à lui reprocher.

"Ne fais pas l'innocente! Tu frôles la mort et à ton réveil la seule personne que tu souhaites voir c'est Kyôraku. Je savais que vous avez une relation particulière, je n'avais juste pas remarqué à quel point."

"Attends, c'est sur ça que tu bases ton raisonnement? Depuis aussi longtemps que je me souvienne, le capitaine Kyôraku a toujours été comme un père pour moi. Ca fait plus d'un siècle qu'il est le seul sur qui je peux compter et toi, tu me reproches de l'avoir appelé par réflexe à mon réveil à la 4ème division? Je trouve que tu es quelque peu injuste avec moi!"

Byakuya ne releva pas la partie sur l'injustice de ses actes. Mais autre chose dans ce qu'elle venait de lui dire avait attiré son attention:

"Tu prétends que Kyôraku est un père pour toi? Tu irais jusqu'à me promettre que tu ne ressens que de l'amour filial pour lui?"

Elle ne pouvait pas répondre oui à une telle question, ça serait mentir. Ce qu'elle éprouvait pour son capitaine était beaucoup plus complexe. Elle ne l'aimait pas comme un père, elle devait bien l'admettre, mais l'aimait-elle comme un amant? Devant son silence hésitant il reprit:

"Tu vois, tu ne peux pas répondre. Tu parles d'injustice mais est ce que ça n'est pas injuste pour moi d'être constamment en compétition avec un autre homme?"

Le sang de Nanao ne fit qu'un tour. Il pouvait bien parler d'injustice!

"Parce que c'est plus juste pour moi d'être en compétition avec le souvenir de ton épouse défunte? De façon inconsciente, tu l'as idéalisée. Je suis prête à parier que même ses défauts d'alors sont aujourd'hui devenus des qualités que tu chéris tendrement. Ca, si ce n'est pas injuste pour moi! Comment veux tu que j'ai la moindre chance dans de telles conditions?"

A cette remarque il resta sans voix. Comment pouvait-elle dire ça? Dans sa tête tout était parfaitement clair. Elles étaient deux femmes totalement différentes et jamais il ne les avait comparées l'une à l'autre. Enfin, il ne l'avait fait qu'au début, quand il fréquentait Nanao pour faire plaisir à son grand père. Depuis, il ne le faisait plus. Enfin, presque plus…

Il devait se rendre à l'évidence, elle avait peut être raison. Et dans ces conditions, pouvait-il lui reprocher les sentiments qu'elle nourrissait pour le capitaine de la 8ème division?

Devant son air pensif Nanao lui laissa encore quelques instants. Si elle, elle avait toujours su que ce qu'elle éprouvait pour le capitaine Kyôraku n'était pas très clair, peut être que lui venait vraiment de découvrir la place que tenait encore Hisana dans sa vie. Elle s'approcha de lui et lui prit la main. C'était un des rares contacts physiques qu'elle s'autorisait en public:

"Et peu importe ce que j'éprouve pour le capitaine Kyôraku, c'est toi mon amant, pas lui."

Pour elle cette constatation signifiait plus que toute autre parole. Et elle s'en était rendue compte il y avait peu. La nuit où elle lui avait donné son corps, elle lui avait aussi donné son cœur.

Il avait dû lire la sincérité sur son visage car il lui répondit avec un sourire. Il souriait rarement et c'était une des visions qu'elle aimait particulièrement. A l'origine, elle était venue pour lui donner sa réponse à sa demande en mariage mais maintenant ça n'était plus important. Leur semblant de dispute avait fait naître un doute en elle et elle voulait le dissiper au plus vite. Après une grande inspiration elle lui demanda:

"Byakuya Kuchiki? Est-ce que tu veux m'épouser?"

La surprise avait transparu sur son visage et Byakuya le savait. Mais c'était une question pour le moins déstabilisante. Une demande en mariage devait émaner de l'homme! Mais peut être était-il trop vieux jeu. Depuis qu'il la fréquentait, Nanao n'avait jamais rien fait de ce qu'on attendait d'elle. Il n'y avait pas de raison pour que cela changea aujourd'hui!

"Cette question n'est pas très orthodoxe venant de la bouche d'une jeune femme!" Il n'eut pour réponse qu'un haussement d'épaule. "Mais oui, je veux t'épouser."

Et sur cette affirmation il l'embrassa à pleine bouche. Ils n'étaient pas dans l'intimité de la maison et n'importe qui passant dans le coin aurait pu les voir avoir un contact physique intime mais pour l'heure Nanao s'en moquait. Elle aurait le reste de sa vie pour reprocher à son époux ce moment d'égarement!

OoOoOoOoOo

Nanao était à la recherche de son capitaine. Elle devait se dépêcher de le trouver avant que la rumeur de son mariage avec Byakuya ne l'eût atteint.

Un peu plus tôt dans la journée, elle avait fait une bourde. C'était quelque chose dont elle n'était pas fière mais elle comptait bien rectifier le tir. Comme le capitaine Kyôraku était la personne la plus importante dans sa vie – en plus de Byakuya – elle voulait qu'il fût le premier au courant pour son futur mariage. Mais comme à son habitude, il n'était pas là où il aurait dû se trouver, c'est-à-dire assis derrière son bureau. Nanao avait donc fait ce qu'elle savait si bien faire: Partir à la recherche de son capitaine perdu. Mais – et là était son erreur – elle avait profité de cette 'course' imprévue pour apporter des documents au vice capitaine de la 5ème division. Comme il se devait, Momo Hinamori était à son poste et comme elle était une bonne amie, peut être – peut être seulement – que Nanao avait laissé échapper l'information. Momo était quelqu'un de confiance et elle n'allait pas crier la nouvelle sur tous les toits, ça n'était donc pas grave. Ce qui l'était plus, en revanche, c'était l'arrivée inopinée de Rangiku Matsumoto au moment précis de l'annonce de la nouvelle. Et là, pour la discrétion, c'était compromis. Même si la rouquine avait promis de garder le secret jusqu'au soir, vu l'énormité du ragot, il n'était pas certain qu'elle tienne aussi longtemps que promis. D'où l'importance de trouver le capitaine Kyôraku au plus vite.

A peine la division d'Hinamori quittée, Nanao s'était rendue là où elle avait toutes les chances de trouver son capitaine à cette heure de la journée, à savoir dans la division où il passait plus de temps que dans la sienne, à la 13ème. Et elle l'avait manqué de peu. Les 3èmes sièges du capitaine Ukitake lui apprirent qu'il avait été appelé à la 1ère division et une fois rendue sur place, elle constata qu'ils s'étaient de nouveau croisés. Si elle avait été paranoïaque, elle aurait pu penser qu'il était encore plus difficile à attraper que d'habitude! Elle avait encore suivi sa trace un peu plus longtemps pour finalement le rattraper là où il aurait dû se trouver un peu plus tôt: dans les bureaux de la 8ème division.

Il était assis derrière son bureau à ne rien faire, comme s'il l'attendait. Elle n'eut le temps de prendre la parole qu'il avait déjà parlé:

"Est-ce que c'est vrai? Est ce que Nanao-chan va vraiment épouser Kuchiki?"

Comment était-il déjà au courant? Elle ne pouvait pas croire que Matsumoto avait été incapable de se retenir plus d'une heure! Mais peu importait qui lui avait appris la nouvelle. Même si elle avait voulu être la première à lui annoncer, ça n'avait maintenant plus d'importance:

"Oui, elle va vraiment le faire."

"Mais a-t-elle bien réfléchi? Il y a pleins d'hommes à la Soul Society qui feraient un bien meilleur parti que lui."

Nanao n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Elle ne venait pas lui demander son avis, elle venait lui annoncer un fait établi. Elle allait épouser Byakuya et rien de ce qu'il pourrait dire n'allait la faire changer d'avis. Aussi ce fut un peu agacée qu'elle lui demanda:

"Comme qui?"

"Et bien, Nanao-chan a en face d'elle un de ces spécimens!"

Nanao ne savait pas comment ni pourquoi ils en étaient venus à aborder ce sujet, ni même si son capitaine était sérieux, mais dans tous les cas, il n'avait pas le droit d'offrir maintenant une possibilité qui n'avait encore jamais été proposée. Elle préféra ne pas prendre le temps de réfléchir à ce qu'il pouvait être en train de sous entendre et sans plus réfléchir elle lui dit ce qu'elle pensait du plus profond du cœur:

"Allons capitaine, vous n'êtes pas le genre d'homme qu'une femme choisit d'épouser!"

Devant l'expression qu'il afficha un court instant, elle sut que ses paroles l'avaient blessé. Ca n'était pas son but et elle s'en voulut aussitôt mais il fit comme si de rien n'était quand il reprit la parole:

"Et quel genre d'homme est ce Nanao-chan pense que je suis?"

"Vous être le genre d'homme qu'une femme prend comme amant…" Lui annonça-t-elle prudemment. Elle espérait qu'il n'allait pas se méprendre sur le sens de ses paroles.

"Si Nanao-chan me dit ça, c'est parce qu'elle veut me prendre comme amant?"

Il avait retrouvé son attitude joviale habituelle. Nanao n'arrivait pas à décider si c'était parce qu'il lui cachait sa douleur ou si c'était vraiment parce que tout allait à nouveau bien entre eux. Mais dans un cas comme dans l'autre, il était en train de tourner à son avantage ce qu'elle venait de dire.

"Ne vous faites pas de fausses idées, capitaine, je n'ai pas l'intention de prendre un amant."

"Oui, mais si Nanao-chan voulait en prendre un, c'est à moi qu'elle penserait?"

Il prit un air suppliant.

"Je vous promets, si dans trois ou quatre cent ans je m'ennuie dans mon mariage, et si je décide de prendre un amant, je penserai à vous en priorité!"

Le capitaine Kyôraku afficha un grand sourire:

"Nanao-chan va épouser Kuchiki, je lui donne plutôt trois ou quatre ans avant de mourir d'ennui!"

Nanao préféra ne pas relever. Comme elle ne rétorqua rien, Shunsui préféra ne pas continuer sur le sujet, il aurait bien le temps de revenir là-dessus plus tard. Il se leva et ouvrit les bras:

"Je peux au moins faire un câlin à la future mariée?"

Nanao hésita un instant. Elle n'aimait pas le contact physique – sauf dans l'intimité – mais elle lui devait bien ça en échange de ce qu'elle lui avait dit. Elle s'approcha d'elle et se laissa engouffrer entre les bras de son capitaine.

Ils restèrent un instant silencieux sans bouger quand une idée traversa l'esprit de Kyôraku:

"Si Nanao-chan avait l'idée saugrenue d'avoir un bébé avec Kuchiki, est ce que je pourrai être son tonton Shunsui?"

"Je ne voyais pas les choses autrement."

"C'est bien. Et est ce que je pourrai lui apprendre des choses utiles que ne lui apprendra pas son père?"

"Comme?" Nanao était en train d'imaginer tout un tas de choses que son capitaine pourrait lui apprendre et rien que l'idée la fit frémir.

"Je pourrai lui apprendre à faire la fête comme un homme! Si c'est un garçon bien sûr. Si c'est une fille, je demanderai à Rangiku de m'aider. Je pourrai aussi demander à Rangiku si c'est un garçon, je suis sûr qu'il appréciera!"

"Capitaine, est ce que vous savez que vous venez de perdre le droit de voir mon enfant qui n'est pas encore né?"

Kyôraku la serra un peu plus fort contre lui après cette déclaration:

"Ma Nanao-chan a un sens de l'humour désopilant!"

Nanao n'était pas certaine d'être en train de plaisanter mais elle préféra le garder pour elle. Pas la peine de se disputer avec lui pour un enfant qui n'était pas encore là! Elle décida que le câlin avait bien assez duré et lâcha son capitaine.

"Capitaine?"

"Oui Nanao-chan?"

"Vous savez que je vous ai lâché?" Il grogna une syllabe qui devait signifier 'oui'. "Alors, comment ça se fait que vous ne me lâchez pas?"

"Je fais un test."

"Quel genre de test?"

"J'attends de voir combien de temps il faudra à Nanao-chan pour employer la force pour me faire lâcher!"

Il eut tout juste le temps de terminer sa phrase qu'il ressentit une douleur familière dans le torse. Il venait de recevoir à bout portant un de ces petits sorts de kido dont son vice capitaine avait le secret. Sa réponse fut immédiate: Il lâcha la jeune femme et porta sa main à sa poitrine dans le vain espoir d'atténuer la douleur:

"Ca a prit bien plus de temps que je n'avais espéré! Il faut croire que le mariage ça ramolli!"

Nanao alla aussitôt s'asseoir à son bureau. Quand elle tourna le dos à son capitaine, elle laissa échapper un petit sourire. Décidément, il ne changerait jamais!

Tandis que son vice capitaine regagnait son bureau, Kyôraku la suivait du regard. Elle pensait qu'il n'était pas le genre d'homme qu'on épousait et il comprenait pourquoi. Depuis qu'elle le connaissait, elle ne l'avait jamais vu avoir une seule relation sérieuse. Mais il savait qu'il en était capable. Il n'avait jamais encore trouvé celle avec qui il voulait ce genre de chose. Enfin si, il l'avait trouvée – elle était en train de feuilleter un rapport de mission quelconque assise face à lui – mais il avait toujours pensé qu'il avait le temps. Pourtant il savait mieux que quiconque que la vie était bien trop courte. Il aurait dû lui montrer qu'il était sérieux depuis bien longtemps mais voilà, il avait trop attendu. Mais il ne devait pas perdre espoir. Dans le monde réel, ils avaient inventé ce qu'ils appelaient le divorce. Et il savait être patient. Tout espoir n'était pas encore perdu.

OoOoOoOoOo

La journée touchait enfin à son terme quand Byakuya entra dans le bureau que partageaient les capitaine et vice capitaine de la 8ème division. Le capitaine Kyôraku était assis derrière son bureau à ne rien faire quand il aperçut le futur mari de Nanao:

"Kuchiki! Vous savez que ma Nanao-chan va me prendre comme amant?"

Cette remarque aurait pu faire sourciller quiconque n'était pas Byakuya Kuchiki mais ce dernier, étant bien trop familier avec le sens de l'humour du capitaine Kyôraku, préféra ne pas relever. Il resta donc impassible à cette annonce et s'adressa à sa future épouse:

"Tu es prête? Nous pouvons y aller?"

Nanao attrapa un dossier qu'elle comptait travailler plus tard et quitta la pièce après avoir salué son capitaine.

Une fois à distance qu'il estimait suffisante de la 8ème division, Byakuya demanda sur le ton de la conversation à sa jeune compagne:

"Dis moi, est ce que je dois m'inquiéter pour cette histoire d'amant?"

Même s'il ne prêtait jamais attention aux propos de Kyôraku, il devait reconnaître que, cette fois ci, l'autre capitaine avait piqué son intérêt. Nanao le regarda et lui annonça sur un ton espiègle:

"Je crois que ça va dépendre beaucoup de toi!"

Elle disparut aussitôt en shunpo en direction du manoir. Décidément, elle avait fait des progrès énormes! Mais ça ne serait pas suffisant. Byakuya avait bien l'intention de la rattraper et il connaissait quelques tortures plaisantes qu'il pourrait employer pour la faire parler!

Il s'élança alors à la poursuite de celle qui, il l'espérait, allait être sa femme pour le restant de sa vie.

THE END.

En voici, enfin fini!

Un grand merci à toutes les personnes qui ont patienté un long moment pour enfin avoir la fin de cette histoire.

Bye,

Z.


End file.
